Timeless
by lovemedead18
Summary: [takes place after Atoned Yet Incomplete, Atonement being the parent, however is written so new readers can read] Angels, demons, reapers, Earth has a lot going on; however, none of that matters to a certain demon who is enraged by the sudden disappearance of a rather unlucky boy. A World built around the kuroshitsuji universe, dive in, the waters warm.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, this is my continuation of Atoned Yet Incomplete, its parent being Atonement. (Paradigm being much like a prequel)**

 **It is a world I have created around kuroshitsuji and have been playing with as I wrote my other stories. If you haven't read the other stories then its a friendly suggestion to check them out before reading, but this will be written so you do not have to read the other stories; however, if you desire to understand more about what happened to lead our star, Sebastian, to where he is presently, then you may wish to go back and read the other.**

 **This serves as a prologue, please let me know what you think.**

 **Art is by** **MedoriGalori, I love it! Such a beastly looking Cain!**

 **[INSERT PART ABOUT ME NOT OWNING KUROSHITSUJI!]**

* * *

Earth. A planet inhabited by three different realms: Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell. All three have roles with the passing of the souls that populate the earth, and each have different perspectives.

Purgatory is where a soul is collected in order to be judged. Death Gods, otherwise known as Reapers, serve Purgatory and assist in collecting the stranded essences that humans lose upon passing. The Reaper's job is to attend a human's death, which would be listed in their 'To Die' list, a book each servitor carries that documents the prospect's death and location, and then watch the victim's death reel. The reel is much like an old film and flows out of the subject as the soul is pierced. Revealed is a short summary of the subject's life, its goals, dreams, and flaws. It is then the Reaper's job to report their findings as to if the subject deserves a second chance. If the Reaper believes the soul worthy, then the soul will be collected and transported back to Purgatory until an Archangel of Heaven is notified; however, if the soul is tainted or corrupted, the soul is then sent to Hell to feed the lesser demons not bound by contract.

Heaven is not what humans make it out to be, but there are a few similarities. Those pure and devoid of corruption and greed do indeed make it to the pearly gates of light, but what happens once a soul steps through is much different from textbooks and bibles. When a soul makes it through the gates, it is then cleansed of its memories and the ashes left are spread back out upon the earth. Life then seeps through the soil and entangles in the roots of many forms of life. Trees, plants, insects, the possibilities are endless. After the ashes have been spread the core of the soul is then prepped for reincarnation. During the process, an Angel is delegated by an Archangel to protect the soul, as a reincarnation is quite fragile and are desired by many demons. Until the soul matures to an age where Heaven's essence wears off, the Angel will watch from afar. However, in some cases, the souls do not pass on to the mortal realm, but instead become Angels.

There are two very different type of immaculate beings that populate Heaven. First there are Angels, which are created by the Archangels. They are birthed by a single feather plucked from an Archangel's wing and then are entwined with a soul found worthy. Archangels decide when they are to reincarnate or to give birth. Angels are free of sexual orientation, therefore genderless. It allows them to serve as servitors of Heaven and the Archangels and they exist solely to assist in surveying the earth and watching over the reincarnates.

Next are the Archangels, which are the core of the immaculate. These few creations bare gender and meddle in mortal affairs so they may in any way offer guidance and clarity. Boundaries collar these immaculate beings and duties are delegated from the elder of the Angels. These duties include: procreation, protection, and to guide those lost in the darkness. They were originally formed in order to balance Earth as demons rose in power when corruption began to plague humanity. Mortals found that summoning a spawn of hell would allow them to obtain a lifelong goal in the matter of seconds, whereas the immaculate would have them wait years until they even glimpsed a lick of completion. Thus the way of life changed and evil brewed from those driven to the darkness.

Lastly, there are Demons, the spawns of Hell. There are many abominations that would call Hell their home, but most of those creatures lurk there only wish to feed from the scraps that leak from Heaven. These and many other creatures abide by the six rulers that control the abyss. Many pledge allegiances to these powers as the rulers are granted mantles of power from their thrones, so only the strongest hold the crowns. Power is granted to those that fight and dethrone these kings, therefore never ending battle rages through Hell. This is the reason why demons and lesser sinful creatures strive to find a king to serve because those that cannot fend for themselves are lost and forgotten. Contaminated souls are dropped into the inferno for those of hell to consume, but being the greedy spawns that demons were, those free disgusting souls were not enough.

There came a time when the high ruler of Hell and Heaven attended a meeting where this was discussed. Demons had rushed Earth and had almost destroyed humanity, if not for the immaculate. The two spoke and made an agreement. If a demon took it upon themselves to locate a worthy soul and promised to not feast on any other soul besides the one they chose, then they would follow by a Faustian Contract. This contract entitled that the demon was to serve a human in whatever wish they wanted to obtain and in payment, the demon could eat their soul. The power of Heaven found that by doing this, it would cause less causalities and would allow their servitors to collect those that fell before the contracted.

The reason as to why these powers exist are lost in the origins of time, which is the next matter-

"What a bore" the book that had been lifted above the man seated was flung across the table before him and with a sigh, he tossed his head back. Polished black finger nails raked through the man's long raven bangs and he shifted until he could see the small shimmer of a nearby vase. His eyes locked onto the beautiful ceramic, as his memories blended with the dark splashes of color that swirled in a portrait of the midnight sky. Dark blue lace that lined the rim of the vase interrupted the nostalgia the man was experiencing and with another sigh, he pushed himself from the seat.

Fire within the fireplace crackled behind the departing man, and the dim light played against the man's backside, creating quite the odd looking shadow. The man stopped once he reached the vase and reached for the beyond withering flowers within. Upon touch, the shriveled flowers turned to ash and speckled the end table in gray like remains.

"Either come out or leave." The man stated. He moved to glance at the shadow at his feet and watched as the image began to swirl and grow.

"My, my, aren't we in a sour mood." A body dripping with shadow emerged from the floor and as it solidified, the odd fire within the fireplace dulled slightly. It was then that the shadow receded back into the floor as a man appeared beneath the cloak of darkness. "Are you ready Mammon?"

"I will not ask again, so please listen. You shall address me as Sebastian, and none other." The man by the name of Sebastian turned his glare back to the vase. He then brought up a hand and made a wave like motion. What was once decrepit and ancient, now filled with life and beauty. Large unnatural red/black roses filled the vase and with satisfaction the man turned to walk back to his chair.

"I will not call my son by a contracted name. You are demon, not mortal, so end this fictional nonsense."

"Such a pity that you will never understand such passion" Sebastian's dark maroon eyes glittered as he gazed back at the man "then again, there is one you hold in high regard Cain."

The white haired man by the name of Cain moved to follow the demon he had called his son and growled, his own eyes flaring red "I hold none higher then myself."

"You don't have to fool me; I endured your cruel parenting." Sebastian sat back in the chair he had abandoned, frowning when the man stood beside him. "Take a seat if you plan to stay."

"You know as to why I'm here; we cannot afford to be late."

"I believe I sent message that I would not be attending."

"When the event focalizes around you, then it would be quite rude of you not to attend boy."

"The reception is being held for the crowning of the Fourth Lord, and as I do not plan to accept, I shall not attend." Sebastian glared up at his father's blazing gaze unflinching.

"If you prefer me drag you there it can be arranged, but may I suggest you come willingly, as my pets are rather famished."

As if summoned, dark wraith-like creatures rose from the ground and scattered the perimeter, ghost like whispering filling the room. Each entity twitched and quivered as it focused on Sebastian and the demon rolled his eyes.

"Threatening me? How petty" The man rose then and gestured to Cain. "If it will get you out of my residence, then proceed with directing me to this event."

The elder smiled and with a snap the creatures fell through the floor and disappeared from the room "Excellent, let us go."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1, The Lords of Hell

**Sorry it took awhile, I took some time off because my dog didn't survive the surgery, but I'm somewhat sane again, so here is the chapter. :)**

* * *

"Might I suggest you appear polite during tonight's festivities, not all find your odd charm appealing" Cain's white mane spilled over his shoulder as he looked back at his son with a stern expression "all the lords of hell will be attending this evening, do keep that in mind."

"You flatter me, father" Sebastian smiled, intentionally ignoring the warning "I can only hope they do not approve of my lordship so that I may shrug off this awful curse."

"If it is death you seek, then you need only ask" Cain's eyes glimmered in the dull lighting, smile grating "but for now, we have arrived."

Sebastian gazed up and took in the large palace. Walls built of obsidian consumed the large plot of land, the edges seeming to stretch on endlessly. The stonework was forged with large chunks of the dark stone and inside they crackled with contained fire. Two demons clothed in black stood at the large opening and as the two approached, they bowed.

"Good evening, your majesty" the one to left greeted, looking up at Cain "the meeting is about to begin, please follow me and I shall show you the way." The demon nodded to the other patrolling and then moved to usher them inside.

Sebastian extended a hand in a gentlemanly fashion "after you, your majesty."

Cain sighed and reached out to shove Sebastian through first "your going to make an awful impression if you show up late to your own coronation."

Sebastian crossed his fingers and tossed the gesture back at the man walking behind him, chuckling when he heard the elder's low growl of warning. Conversation died between the two as the younger demon took in the scenery. The halls were a mix of grays and black, showing the owners love of gray scale. Odd rocks lined the walls and glimmered each time the torch light swayed their direction, the feature entrancing. The hallway ended at a doorway and with a glance back, the usher drew the doors in.

A large room lay behind the large wooden doors and within was an six sided table that took up the center portion of the room. Luxurious chairs were provided at each side of the table and all but two were taken. Eyes watched as the two entered, and then one pair stood.

"Then it is true, Ayperos has fallen." A man with short choppy black hair stated, a smile at his lips "but alas, the rumors stated that it was you, Cain, that slaughtered our previous fourth lord."

"Mephisto, a pleasure as always. I am sorry to inform you that your sources have wronged you, but it was my son that snuffed the soul of the previous lord."

Another man at the head of the table smiled then, making Sebastian aware of his presence. He had blood red hair which was mostly chopped in a layered short style, but two long strands framed his face and hung to his chest. Power rolled off the man in waves, flowing and crashing into the surrounding walls and as each clashed against the stone, the fire within each fragment grew in intensity. Sebastian made eye contact with the unnatural black eyes of the man and driven by instinct, he bowed. A chuckle echoed in the room and as Sebastian straightened, the man gestured to the empty seats.

"Welcome to the inner circle young one. Take a seat." The dark orbs turned to Cain then and though the expression remained the same, hostility burned beneath the man's words "how lovely of you to attend, Cain. It has been years."

Cain offered a bow before following Sebastian to the chairs "please excuse my absence, as I have been quite busy as of late." He took a seat next to Sebastian and the youth couldn't help but wonder about the underlying hostility that crackled between the two lords.

"You are to remain after all is said and done" the ancient commanded and Cain gave a forced bow in reply. The dark eyes switched back to Sebastian and the expression lifted slightly. "May I introduce you to the other lords of hell, young one." The man's hand spun at his joint to direct a finger at himself "I am Lucifer, the first lord of hell." Lucifer's eyes flicked to the choppy black haired man and the man nodded, looking to Sebastian.

"I am Mephisto, the second lord of hell" rich golden hazel eyes considered Sebastian and the youth nodded in greeting. "A child of Cain? What a treat." The man's eyes shifted red and glimmered as he smiled.

"I do not know why you are trying to intimidate the child, you have nothing to gain by doing so" a gentle emotionless tone scolded Mephisto, and the female beside him continued to address Sebastian in that same corpselike tone "Greetings and congratulations young one, you may address me as Daeva, the current third lord." Her hair was silver blue, long in length, and she had the same white eyes that Ayperos had. Mild anxiety brewed in Sebastian's stomach as he began to wonder how common white irises were but suddenly a hand clambered down on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey there brother" Bright green eyes entered Sebastian's peripheral and he turned so he could witness the oddity beside him. The woman was toned and her skin was tanned, much unlike most of the demon's present, and her skin was honey blonde with highlights that confirmed the woman's love for the sun. "Name's technically Lilian, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Lily. I'm the current fifth lord, a pleasure to meet you" she offered Sebastian a smile and the expression stirred a memory within him of a red headed demoness that would always smile at him so genuinely like this woman did now. His mind whirled as he took in this factor.

"Hello?" the woman began to wave a hand in his face and Sebastian realized he was just staring at her and his dumbstruck expression had him momentarily embarrassed. He reached out to grab her hand and gave it a polite squeeze.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Sebastian then moved his gaze to include all the attendees "a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Sebastian-" he ignored the quiver of shadow at his side "and I have been made the fourth lord."

Lily raised a brow, tilting her head "made? What'cha mean by that?"

"He means that Ayperos's query was with me, and not him." Cain interjected, causing all eyes to shift to him. "Ayperos challenged my throne, therefore he was slaughtered."

Sebastian watched the group take in this information, attempting to judge their reactions, one being the most important. He watched the lifeless white eyes of Daeva and cursed mentally when he found he could not read what the woman was thinking. She remained impassive, neutral, and composed, whereas the rest all received the news with different reactions.

Lucifer had remained silent, but his eyes had shifted to a copper color as he narrowed his eyes at Cain.

Mephisto slammed his hands down on the table with an outburst of laughter "I wish I could have attended so I could have licked our previous lord's pathetic soul!"

"Was Ayperos mad?!" Lily exclaimed and in her enthusiasm she began to crush Sebastian's hand. He heard his bones snap and with a wince he gently tugged his hand away. Her eyes darted down and she gasped "my apologies! Oh dammit!" She released his hand and it instantly began to throb as the bone began to reset itself.

"Did Ayperos mention why he wished to challenge you?" Daeva spoke up then.

Cain shifted in his chair and brought his hands up on the table to entwine them. "If you are asking if he had an ulterior motive, then I would answer that he may have, but his accusations were to be expected, given the demon he was."

"When time permits, and when you free yourself of future obligations, I wish for you to tell me." Daeva's eyes glittered, a small spark of interest.

"I look forward to exchanging information with you" Cain smirked.

"Enough, let us get on with the meeting" Lucifer looked down at the stack of parchment set in front of him "first order of business, your reports."

All demon's sat straight, and Sebastian found himself following suit by instinct yet again. Each lord had been assigned a duty by what Sebastian was lead to believe and one by one, starting from the top, each lord spoke of their findings. Mephisto had been given a job within hell, which was a typical search and destroy. The demon had found his target. Daeva had been given the task of procreation so she had reported that several of her servants were now successfully pregnant. They skipped over Sebastian as he didn't have much time to prepare for such a spontaneous prompt, nor was it expected. Lilian had been tasked with quite a unique task, which was to remain on the earth plane and travel the continents, recording any changes made to the planet. She had reported that more research was necessary before she could conclude her research. Last was Cain.

"And how do you fare, Cain?" Lucifer asked, quill scratching with crimson ink.

"All test subjects ended in failure, but the ones that proved to be successful were robbed from me."

The first lord's brows rose "robbed?"

"I meant exactly what I said, this last year has been most unfortunate."

"If I am following correctly" Sebastian looked at his father who gave him a look that said silence, but instead the youth rotated his hand back and forth, testing the mend "my father means that his two ideal test subjects either died by unrelated causes, or became a Reaper."

"Aw, blast it. Another one off to Purgatory" Lily sighed and fell back in her chair. "How'd the other die?"

Cain's eyes were locked onto his son, and Sebastian began to feel that perhaps he had gone too far. When the youth took in the expression that was painted on the first lord, there was no doubt that he had.

"You remember our deal, Cain?" Black blended with copper swirled above the man's razor infested grin. "If not, then allow me to _jog_ your memory." The man stood, the motion causing the large fireplace behind him to explode in flames. "The agreement was that I would allow you ten subjects of your choosing. If you were to succeed, I would grant you pardon, but seeing as you failed." Lucifer moved to approach Cain who now stood as well to leave his seat. The two men faced each other, power thick in the air.

"Since you have failed, I believe it is your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

The shadows that littered the area from the crackling flame began to grow in size, the room almost becoming black "I am, and will never be, anyones errand boy. You'll have to break..." Cain's words died as he stood staring at the corner of the back wall.

Sebastian followed his father's gaze, knowing that nothing would stop his father mid rant so whatever he was now focused on had him deeply trouble, more so then the inferno that stood before him.

Steam flowed from the area where the two walls met at the back corner and slowly the thick smog was filling the room. Sebastian did not understand why it had his father so transfixed, as he was beginning to understand the first lords affiliation with fire, therefore a little steam should not be alarming.

"Perhaps this should wait until a later date... as it appears we have company."

A large black paw exited the smog, causing ringlets of white to retreat in every direction from the force so that another just like it could slam down mere inches from the first. The silhouette of a large hound filled the smog's mass and within seconds another emerged as well. The two hounds stepped free from the swirling obscurity and Sebastian glowered.

 _I despise dogs._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2, Time and it's Servants

**Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

The strange hounds swept the room with empty grey eye sockets. White smoke whisked out of the strange depths and as one of the two stretched, it revealed the tight dark leather hide that clung to them. Bones quivered beneath the skin as the large beast split from its counterpart and made way for a man dressed in fine dark robes to exit the strange fog.

His hair was long and dark, but it was currently tied back so judging the actual color of the man's hair provided to be quite difficult. Dark grey eyes surveyed the room and as they landed on Lucifer, the man continued forward, the large hounds following. As they distanced themselves from the corner, the smog began to dissipate until just walls stood once more.

"Demon, one of your kind has murdered one of my hounds and I demand you bring them to me." The man now stood next to the two demons who had just moments before been about to battle. Lucifer gawked at the man before him whilst consumed in flames and Cain's dark tendrils were rapidly decreasing, discomfort from the man's presence evident in the shadow lord's eyes.

"Come again?" Lucifer retorted, flames dying around him, but not all dissipating.

"I would like to know as to why I found traces of demon blood amongst the remains of one of my slaughtered hounds." Gray eyes flicked to Cain as the demon lord moved away "or perhaps I should just ask you, Cain."

The demon stopped when addressed and offered a polite smile to the glaring man "I can assure you that I have taken no part in the deposing of your pawns. I have been quite busy as of late and would not have had time to waste on such a tedious task."

"Tedious, but not impossible for those that have meddled with time in the past. If not you, perhaps you know who is guilty." A puff of smoke from the same corner from earlier caught the rooms attention and had everyone turning to see what would appear next.

A much smaller version of the strange hounds exited the tiny whisks of smoke and began to waddle towards the crowd. Silence filled the room as the strange miniature abomination plopped down and immediately began to pant, a light grey tongue hanging out the side of its mouth.

"What... is that?" Sebastian stated, fed up with be rendered into silence. He had questions and they would be answered.

The man brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, wrinkles forming just above his fingertips. "That is Int."

"What is 'Int'?" Sebastian watched as the tiny form began to sniff around the room.

" _That_ is Int." As if that enough was an explanation. Sebastian made an effort to draw air in and walked over to the small group standing.

"As it seems I am the only one in the room that is unaware of whom you or your... creatures are, allow me to introduce myself-"

"You are Mammon, the current fourth lord of hell; Son of Cain and a lover of mortals." The man interjected, cutting the demon off mid introduction. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"I go by the name of Sebastian, currently, but nonetheless might I inquire as to how you know this much?"

"I am Tindalos, keeper of time. It is my job to know." The man suddenly glared and snapped above Sebastian's shoulder "Int! Sit."

Curtains across the room stirred as the tiny creature exited the mass and began to trot over to the large table. As it reached one of the overstuffed chairs, it put its two front paws on the cushion and clambered up the length until it rolled onto the seat cushion. It then peeked its head around and again stuck its tongue out to begin panting.

"Good sit."

Sebastian's eyes returned to the man as he recalled earlier texts he was forced to read as a child. Time was a fragile thing, and was forbidden to alter. When time was meddled with it caused chaos and catastrophe and in the wrong hands, the world could be wrung inside out. To keep that from happening there was an appointed keeper of time. Tindalos was the name of the first and only keeper and here he stood before Sebastian.

The large hounds moved to stand by either side of the man, gray white empty sockets watching the demon. As Sebastian looked into the swirling depths of the hound's eyes, images began to flash before the demon's eyes of fire, death, and storms. Each time the picture became more and more vivid, imprinting the terror and anxiety into his mind. A hand rested upon his eyes and soon Cain's voice caressed his ear.

"Never gaze into the eyes of a hound of Tindalos, it will drive you mad." The hand remained at Sebastian's eyes and with shock the demon realized moisture leaked from his eyes in the darkness beneath his father's hand.

"I did not believe your hounds came in different sizes" Cain stated, referring to Int.

"Int had a unique design, but is still one of my loyal hounds. Though related, my subjects are hardly the problem this evening, so I shall ask one last time. Bring me the one responsible for slaughtering my hounds. If you do not, then I will consider this as a declaration of war."

Tinalos began to walk towards the corner he had originally entered from, large hounds trotting along behind him, but he paused to look over at the miniature seated at the table.

"Int, stay" the gray eyes then flicked up to address everyone in the room "I will be leaving a hound with you so you may send it back to me when you have retrieved the culprit. A simple 'fetch' should suffice. Be wary, time waits for no one." With that, the man and his hounds vanished into the corner of the room with a cloud of smoke.

Silence filled the room as the smog began to dissipate once more and Sebastian reached up to remove his father's hand.

"Perhaps someone can refresh my memory so I can understand what has just happened." When the fingers are removed from his eyes, the demon noticed red stains on his father's pale fingers. He had been weeping blood.

"Allow me the pleasure" Daeva walked towards the table and gestured for everyone to return and with mild hesitation they moved to join her. However, when Cain returned to his seat, big gray white depths stared up at him, the creature still panting.

"You are in my seat, hound. Move" Cain commanded, not looking directly into the pups eyes. It tilted its head and withdrew its tongue, considering the tall man. After several seconds of this Cain nodded and looked back up at the group. "I shall stand."

"I'll take it. Int, was it? Int! Come!' Lily stretched her arms out to the creature in a welcoming gesture and the hound leaped from the chair onto the table upon hearing the command 'come'. It waddled over the blonde haired demoness and sat before her panting yet again. She wrapped her arms around it and forced it to transfer into her lap. Once settled the hound peeked its head so it could rest it on the table, watching everyone. Cain took a seat.

"When life discovered the passage of time could be altered, wars plagued our world. Each ruler battled for those that held the ability to change reality because at that time only few could manipulate it. Countless bodies littered our planet's soil, painting our waters crimson. It was then that Tindalos rose in power. His origin is unknown, but the theory is that the keeper of time is from the void. However, this is all collected through word of mouth and theory. There is little we as demons know about the entity, but allow me to explain the few facts we do hold." Daeva paused as her white eyes moved to the hound in Lily's lap "Tindalos creates hounds, otherwise known as the hounds of Tindalos. These creatures serve him faithfully and some believe each hound is an extension of Tindalos himself. As you have witnessed, when one makes eye contact with a hound of time, glimpses of past, present and future are perceived. The visions become more and more detailed the longer you hold contact, but at a lethal price." Daeva raises a hand and runs a pointed fingernail against her temple as she brushes her hair back "the brain cannot handle such stimulation and will overload itself, causing damage. The severity depends on how long the gaze is held and no one is exempt. Archangels have been reduced to blathering hollow shells, as have demons. This is one of the powers the hounds possess, but it is not how they kill their prey. Those that meddle with time are bound to have a hound trace them and only them. When the creature finds the criminal it will ignore all else until it has consumed its prey from head to toe, never has there been a case where the culprit has lived."

Sebastian glanced over at Int, still panting and sitting in Lily's lap. He tossed a hand in the direction of the pup "what is the story behind that?"

Daeva's features produced no emotion, not even mild interest "I am not sure, never have I seen a different variation of his typical hounds. This one is much smaller and by my understanding the creatures do not age, but then it is not clarified."

"It looks much like a dachshund" Lily stated, lifting the creature up with her hands. Int licked at its lips and wiggled a bit until it got comfortable.

"A dachshund?" Lucifer questioned.

Lily sighed and stood, placing the hound in her vacant chair. She walked around the table and loomed over the first lord, taking his quill and finding a clear parchment.

"They are a variation of dogs on earth, a small dog with miniature legs..." the quill moved rapidly as the woman began to sketch out a small form. After several minutes she presented Lucifer her drawing of a very detailed dog, "dachshund."

Lucifer took the picture and compared it to the hound now chewing on its paw. "Oh, I see. I can see the comparison."

"Enough about the mutt!" Mephisto slammed his palms on the table and swung his head to face Lucifer beside him. "Tindalos has threatened our race. Perhaps we can now discuss how we will revolt." The second lord grinned, his eyes glowing demonic red. "I gladly offer my armies in this matter, give me the word and we shall embark."

Lucifer raised a hand, silencing the battle thirsty demon and his eyes met Sebastian's. "We will not fight, but instead investigate."

"I see. Then allow me time to finish up my current job and I will-"

"That will not be necessary. You are currently busy, Mephisto, and we have a new lord who is free of task." Lucifer grinned, his statement cutting off Mephisto. The dark haired demon gawked and glared at the first lord.

"This is hardly a matter for some child." Mephisto growled, switching his glare to Sebastian. The _child_ grinned and gave a wave.

"Perhaps, but he will have Cain assisting him, so there should be no problem."

Cain's eyes narrowed "I don't remember volunteering my assistance with this petty issue."

"I am delegating it to you and your son. I do not have the time nor energy to waste on you currently, Cain. We shall postpone your sentence until this matter is resolved. Give you time to bond with your rarely mentioned son." Lucifer stood then and nodded "this meeting is adjourned. Daeva, I shall accompany you to your estate as I wish to meet the conceived." Daeva nodded and stood as well, the two moving to leave.

Cain glared daggers at the first lord's back as the two departed and Sebastian approached him in his distraction.

"Oh? Not going to reduce him to shreds and force him to take his words back? I must say, I'm shocked."

"It would not be that simple with Lucifer" Cain growled, his eyes shifting to look at his son "be a good lad and investigate this matter, I am much too busy to spend my time combing through hell."

"I have my own unfinished business to attend to, as I don't mind failing in my role of the fourth lord, so perhaps you should clear your schedule and manage your time well. I have faith you can resolve such a mystery within a couple months."

"If you are referring to the child, then give that up. You are a ruler now, mortal affairs are beyond you."

"He isn't mortal, if you recall." Sebastian grinned. "What is it that has you busy? I mean mother is no longer in a giant tank of-"

Cain growled yet again, his eyes glowing in sudden anger, and leaned in "one more word and I will drown you in blood."

"This is hardly bonding." Sebastian waved him off, moving a few inches away "then we shall work together so we can quickly return to our personal issues."

"You may want to finish it quickly regardless, as we are speaking about Tindalos" Lily now stood behind the two, carrying Int in her arms. "It is quite the offence to slaughter a hound of time and I really don't want to find out what the keeper will do if you both keep him waiting." She collected the pup in her hands and gave the small creature to Sebastian, who in turn glared at it, apparent dislike for the creature.

"A tip. Look for rounded corners or corners that have been blocked so they become circular. It's a small defense against Tindalos, as his hounds cannot enter unless they enter through a corner that is above 120 degrees in angle." She nodded and offered Sebastian an excited smile "when you get the time, stop by. My estate is always open, but I may not be home. Spend most of my time on earth. Good luck newbie." The door opened yet again and the woman left. During their conversation, Mephisto had left as well leaving the two alone in the large room. Sebastian sighed and turned back to his father about to suggest they move to one of their estates, but paused when he felt his father's power release. Dark appendages sprouted from the man and within seconds they had multiplied in to hundreds of smaller whip like shadows.

"Cain, do you think it wise-"

The tendrils lashed out and began instantly thrashing and tearing the room to bits. Cain's eyes opened, pure red with black slits, and insane laughter ripped from his throat. "IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE INDEED, SUCH A HOST OUR FIRST LORD IS~!"

Sebastian cringed and placed his face in his palm "when you are quite done, meet me at my estate." The demon jerked and avoided the needle sharp appendages as he exited the room, glancing back once more before stepping through the door. The shadow induced tornado hardly flinched at his words and with an eye roll, the demon left his father to his madness.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **Please know it is intentionally that readers will not know everything as of yet, as you most likely at Sebastian's level of understanding of what is happening. Though, those of you that know of HP Lovecraft will know about the Hounds of Tindalos. I am using, and plan to use, HP Lovecraft and aspects of Cthulhu related themes in this story.**

 **Thanks all for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 3, Sands of Time

**So first off, if any of you are confused, please let me know.**

 **Can't fix if I don't know :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well that concludes our search in all parts of hell excluding the six lord's estates." Sebastian stood up and wiped his hands free of soot he had collected while the two demons had searched all surrounding caverns, huts, and other decrepit buildings that lesser demons called 'home'. He brought his arms above his head and stretched them, irritation making his brow furrow "Perhaps it would be best to contact Tindalos and ask him where his hound was mutilated, so we may search the scene of the crime, if you will."

Cain placed the hut he was currently holding above him back down on the ground with a puff of ash. The elder pushed his hands into his lower back in order to bow himself into a stretch as well and suddenly he laughed.

"Yes, I suppose that would be wise. Excellent thinking, Mammon."

Sebastian glared at his father for an extended moment before turning to the small pup that was attached to his boot.

"Int, fetch your master." Sebastian commanded, giving the abomination a gentle push. The creature fell to its side and began to wiggle uselessly for a few seconds, making the demon's wrinkles deepen in dislike, but soon it returned to its feet. Int took several steps forward before it sneezed and then shook its body free of soot and ash. It looked back at Sebastian then, sticking its tongue out.

"Fetch." Sebastian repeated and the miniature hound wagged its tail and did a circle in excitement only to return back to standing and sticking its tongue back at him.

"It may want us to follow it." Cain suggested, and moved to the dog. Int's eyes switched to the other demon and then yipped, a very strange high pitched whine, and trotted off down the path. Cain smirked at Sebastian before jogging after the dog. "Come son; let us play with the pup."

"Just die, please." Sebastian glowered and with a sigh, he too jogged after the two.

As Int realized the two were chasing it, it gave out a screeching howl and with speed uncanny to such a small form, it sprinted. Cain coughed out a laugh in surprise and soon the two demons were blurring behind it, matching the little hounds speed. However, when the pup arrived at Lucifer's doorstep, the two halted immediately. The little hound bounded up the stairs with no problem and began immediately digging at the large double doors of the palace. The two demons standing guard gawked at the hound and then one raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Our apologies, our guest seems to want into Lucifer's estate." Sebastian explained, approaching the stairs to collect Int into his arms, regardless of the chill that broke out on his back from touching the hairless creature. It squirmed and made that harsh whine noise again before settling in the younger demon's arms.

"Lucifer is currently out, and our orders are to let no one in until our master returns."

"We are conducting an investigation, one in which led us to his majesty's palace. Perhaps under such protocol you could allow us in to finish our business for today." Cain spoke up next, taking a step forward as well. The two guards gave each other a look, conveying a silent message. The same demon guard from before spoke, offering a polite smile.

"Our orders hold different to you indeed, your majesty" the demon grimaced before continuing. "You are to never step forth into our master's estate until you have been summoned."

Sebastian stifled a laugh, making his father growl at him in warning. Cain bowed then and returned the polite gesture "then may you pass a message to his majesty?"

"Certainly."

"Please tell him that refusal to allow us in to conduct our research, an order given by him, will make him an immediate suspect and will we be forced to take him into custody." The two demons gawked at Cain as the elder moved to leave. "Farewell, I shall be awaiting his summon."

The two guards argued as Cain made his leave, Sebastian following behind with strange pup in toe. The tiny creature poked its head through the demon's arms so it could glance back at the palace and whine.

"Hush, that is quite enough." Sebastian scolded, moving the hound so he could look it in the eyes "No…"

The demon had forgotten the one thing he was told to avoid and almost instantly images began to fill his head as his eyes met the vacant gray white depths; however, this experience was much different from when he had done so with the matured hounds. Instead of seeing flashes of catastrophe he saw himself from seconds before, lifting the dog and saying no. Over and over this image repeated, and he felt himself fall to his knees, feeling dizzy. After what felt like hours, the small form in his hands was taken from him and the looped image stopped soon after. Sebastian blinked several times, taking in the annoyed expression on his father's face. He now held the deranged pup under his arm and gave a hand to Sebastian.

"Get up, your drooling all over yourself boy."

"Oh… pardon me." Sebastian in a daze took the hand offered, and the elder lifted him to his feet. The youth brought a hand to his eyes and nose and was surprised he found no leakage like before.

"Like I was saying before you went under, I can summon Tindalos myself instead of relying on this…" Cain considered the hound wiggling at his side "oddity."

"That… was not like before" Sebastian said, looking at his hands. "Int does not show other premonitions like the other hounds."

"Oh?" Cain put the small hound on the ground, pointing a finger at it "Stay, Int."

The pup sat down and stuck out its tongue. The demon rolled his eyes and turned to the open air behind him. "Whatever Int showed you was damn well affective. You were down on the ground paralyzed within an instant."

"It was… just me, seconds before. Over and over it played…"

"Sounds horrible, now hush. Daddy's working."

Sebastian glared and watched as his father's hand began to glow, symbols and markings showing on his palms and wrists. The odd spectacle had the youth rendered into silence, listening as Cain began to hum in old forgotten languages. The tune was labored, as if the elder was exerting a great deal of energy in conjuring a summoning or whatever witchcraft he was crafting. Sweat began forming at the demon's temples and with a sudden wave with his hand, in a downward motion, a portal began to rip open. Cain laughed with victory as he looked back at his son.

"There we have it, a portal to the sands of time." Cain tapped his chin, tilting his head skyward "typically it takes longer..."

Sebastian grinned, looking amused, and pointed behind his father at the opening "perhaps that is why."

Cain looked confused and then turned to look at the opening again, only to meet eye to eye with a very annoyed keeper of time. "Oh, well how convenient, we were wishing to speak with you."

Tindalos just glared, looking much like a statue, but soon his eyes shifted to Sebastian.

"I see you have brought me the demon responsible, Mammon."

"Indeed, you may take him now." Sebastian grinned and gave a nod.

"Excuse me?" Cain gawked, looking between the two. "You have made a mistake, I simply opened a portal so we could-"

"Thank you" then within a second, steam consumed Cain's form and pulled him into the void, the portal soon closing after.

Silence followed and Sebastian gave a laugh "Well then, back to business." He gave a clap, but then frowned as he noticed the pup still at his ankle. He bent and collected the small pup into his arms once more "hmm, we will have to return you later, but perhaps for now you can assist me in tracking down a most important person-"

The same portal from earlier ripped opened again, and a large writhing dark appendage broke free from it. It whipped the demon into its grasp, coiling around him rather rough and tightly, and pulled him into the portal. The portal then closed with no one the wiser.

* * *

A large decrepit building stood amongst the desert of sands, looking much like ruins, and in the center was a large decaying courtyard. The only thing that stood in the courtyard was an enormous hourglass, standing pristine against the wreckage. Colored sand poured from the top to the bottom from a narrow opening, only allowing a very small stream of the dirt to gather at the bottom; however the bottom was much fuller than the top and with a small amount of time, the top had become empty. Upon reaching this state, a whirl of machinery brought a large brass circlet up to surround the hourglass, affixing it to several points to hold it into place. Then with a grinding of gears it turned the glass so the larger portion of sand yet again stood at the top and began pouring back into the bottom and with this change, so did all the world around it. What was once tan sands became light blue, stones that had jostled from their homes restored into solid crafted obsidian, and the courtyard where three forms sat, sprouted dark maroon flowers in the empty decaying beds of soil.

"Allow me to make this crystal clear, Tindalos. I am not the demon you are searching for." Cain crossed his legs, glaring at his son "Mammon just has a horrible sense of humor, I assure you."

"I'm simply delightful" Sebastian grinned.

Cain shook his head and returned his attention to the man seated before him. His two hounds from earlier flanked each of his sides and were in the process of pushing Int back and forth with their muzzles. The little hound yipped, a sound meant to be playful but came out much like nails on a chalkboard, rolled between the two.

"Is Int the only hound you have named?" Sebastian asked, distracted by the odd spectacle.

Tindalos actually gave a small grin to the demon before replying "allow me to introduce you to Atto and Exa."

Hearing their names, the two hounds stood to their natural seven foot height and looked to the two demons, awaiting their commands. Now that Sebastian had time, he noticed differences between the giant hounds. Atto was smaller than Exa, and in strange comparison his elongated eyes were smaller as well. Exa in general appeared more matured, held more wrinkles in his flesh, his skin tighter then Atto, and he had… scarring.

Sebastian stood and approached Exa, pausing when the hound turned its head in his direction to pull its lips back and exposing the long razors that served as his teeth.

"Exa mind your manners, say hello" Tindalos commanded.

" _Greetings demon"_ A voice in a growling baritone spoke from the hound's throat, causing Sebastian to take a few steps back.

"It speaks…"

" _Indeed I do, as does my brother"_ Exa continued and started stalking forward towards the demon who had been approaching it " _what is it you were wanting from me?"_

Sebastian took a breath to regain some composure and faced the hound that now stood less than an inch from him.

"Your scarring, I wanted to take a better look at it."

" _You may"_ Exa turned its body to reveal his right side where scars ran down the length of its body. The hound turned its head back to Tindalos, the man nodding in approval.

"I did not know they could speak" Cain said, amazed.

"Did you expect to know everything about me and my hounds?" Tindalos met eyes with the elder, Cain averting his eyes before long.

"I suppose not."

"Are these scars related to this case?" Sebastian asked, the odd scarring not resembling any weapon he knew. Not a claw, or blade; definitely foreign.

" _No_ " Exa looked back, teeth exposing as it replied. A wave of aggression had the demon walking around the hound to address it's owner instead.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked again, causing the gray eyes to flash.

"Exa wounds are unrelated to this investigation."

"The markings are quite unique, by what did your poor hound suffer such wounds?" Sebastian pried, watching Tindalos's emotionless gray eyes.

" _Look into my eyes and I shall show you..."_

"Perhaps later." Sebastian nodded to the hound watching him and Exa lowered its head in reply, moving to walk back over to Tindalos's side. Int the entire time had been wrestling with Atto's paw, the senior watching with a bored expression.

"I don't believe one can understand your hounds within a day, so I shall return to the problem at hand" Sebastian returned to his seat, looking to Tindalos "we have come to ask you where you found your hound, as we don't believe the culprit is in hell."

"At least not the lesser beings. If we are to search each of the lord's estates we will need reason." Cain added, watching the keeper as well.

Tindalos was about to answer but instead he turned to the large hourglass. He snarled, his hounds rising beside him, and approached the glass.

"Exa, Atto, Go" A portal opened before Tindalos and the hounds howled before leaping through it, one after the other. Int broke into a sprint and went to follow its siblings, but the keeper quickly snatched the small hound and tucked it under his arm.

Sebastian stood and approached the glass as well, not sure what he was witnessing "does it typically do that?"

"Only when fools meddle with time" Tindalos states, looking over at Cain. The demon in turn raised his hands in an innocent fashion.

"And yet, I'm here, so it must not be me."

Sebastian watched in wonderment as the same sand from before poured up instead of down, moving to fill the top portion of the hourglass instead of the bottom like it would naturally do.

Tindalos's eyes never left Cain "we shall see what my hounds report. In the meantime I shall show you to the scene where my hound was found" Another portal opened and Tindalos gestured to it "after you."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4, The Rack Tack

**I apologize that this chapter is short. My motivation to write lately has been pretty low with getting a new puppy. She's super distracting. I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

On the other side of the swirling colors that made up the portal was a cellar. It was dark and reeked of mildew and moss. The faint sound of mice chittering as they scampered around in search of food echoed in the basement. The room suggested it had been neglected. The walls were several different colors, where the paint or wallpaper frayed from the wall and revealed the portions of stonework beneath them, and then in some places there were different colors of stones suggesting it had been repaired several times in the pass. Planks of wood scattered the ground in a terrible job at flooring and there was several stacks of piled wood, where the task had been abandoned. Dark moist dirt coated the wooden surface from the cracks in the flooring and one of the forms sweared as it's ankle got caught in the crevice.

"There are holes in the flooring" Tindalos warned, as he followed the two into the dim cellar.

"Oh? Is that so? Any other premonitions for us, Time Keeper?" Cain growled, his ankle melting into shadow to reform above the slender crack.

"You will die in 1436 years and 238 days. Assuming I do not kill you first" Tindalos smirked, moving passed the demons and stepping into the center of the room.

"So soon?" Sebastian kneeled down to examine the flooring, dragging his fingers through the soil as he listened to his father and Tindalos argue. Maroon eyes glowed as the demon scanned the disturbed soil and noticed traces of the large hound's paw prints in the dirt. They led from the corner they had entered from and crossed the room, "was it here that your hound was found?"

"No, this is where Eon entered" Tindalos raised a hand to point at the corner they had entered from. "from the corner." Tindalos dropped his arm and moved to the stairs, glancing back at the demons "Eon was found in the forest not too far from here." Taking a step, he proceeded to climb the stairs "I will show you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, following the tracks for a second time and shook his head "by the tracks, it does not seem your hound went straight upstairs."

"Eon was sent to investigate, my hounds observe and gather information when they are on the hunt" Tindalos continued his movement upstairs.

"Come, Mammon, let us investigate the sight" Cain commanded, following the impatient keeper.

Sebastian reluctantly got back to his feet, but remained staring at the ground lost in thought. _The tracks are much too far apart to suggest that the hound was investigating. They aren't calculated and controlled, but more feral and desperate…_

"Mammon, now!" Cain demanded, standing at the top step.

"I will remain here and examine this sight-"

"You will not, you will be coming with me."

"Must I hold your hand as well?" Sebastian glowered up at his father "you have managed without me for the last hundred or so years, why the sudden change of heart?"

Cain reflected his son's annoyance with his own "the second I leave you alone, you'll run off and chase that brat. We have been ordered to solve this mystery and I won't have you leaving this task half way through. You are a lord of hell, Mammon, and this is your duty. It would be wise to take this assignment seriously, as Lucifer can be quite unforgiving." Cain dipped his head, his expression shifting to concern as he was about to say something, but he shook his head instead. The elder continued up the stairs, calling back one last time "hurry now, Tindalos is hardly patient."

Sebastian watched his father disappear upstairs, confusion swirling in his maroon eyes. What had Cain been about to say? He turned his attention back to the cellar once more, storing the image in his mind to examine later. His previous master had mentioned that the most important clues were not always in the most obvious of places, and the demon's gut told him something about this room mattered. With a sigh, Sebastian turned to go and walked up the stairs.

Opening the door, he entered a small lobby and he bit back a gasp of shock. The room was immaculate, tidy and organized which heavily contradicted the room below. A long polished desk lined the wall where another larger door stood, also shined to perfection. A rug made from a bear carcass was set before the desk and the dead eyes of the beast watched the demon from its afterlife.

"Where are we, Tindalos?" Sebastian asked, breaking eye contact with the dead bear and looking above him. A rugged chandelier made of animal bones hung from the tall ceiling and a staircase lined the back wall which led to what he believed would be additional rooms above him.

"This establishment is called The Rack Tack, it's a hunting resort near the edge of London" the dark cloaked man ran a finger along the desk and smirked when his finger came up clean "not even a speck of dust. They employ phenomenal staff."

"So our culprit enjoyed luxury and hunting" Cain moved to the front door, taking a moment to unlock it. He glanced back at the group, taking a step backwards into the night air "so we have widened our search instead of narrowing it. Shall we go?"

Without needing a response the elder left the room, leaving the door ajar for the two remaining.

Sebastian's eyes had widened in response to Tindalos's words and he moved closer to the man "London? We are in London?" no wonder Cain thought he would of ran off. The last time Ciel had been seen was in his own hometown, but that was months ago. After the child's disappearance, the demon had spent a better portion of a month looking for his previous master. Ciel wasn't at his estate, nor at any of his old summer homes, and the demon had even included paris in his search. He wished he could conclude that the boy wasn't in London, or in Paris for that matter, but because the boy had been made immortal, the demon couldn't be sure.

Ciel had been made vampire, and so the search had been like trying to find a corpse. No scent, no pulse, and even if the child had been spotted, the one keeping him hidden would've dealt with the witness, as Ciel was last seen with the king of vampires himself.

"Yes" Tindalos broke Sebastian from his thoughts, the demon returning to the present. He watched as the man moved to the door, glancing back before stepping through "is that somehow related?"

"No… personal interest."

Tindalos remained silent as the man stared the demon down, his dark gray eyes almost black in the dim light.

"I see" the man turned then and disappeared outside, leaving Sebastian to lock the door on his way out.

The night was cold and the midnight dew was already forming on the small shrubs that lined the lounge. Crickets hummed, dulling the silence of the night, and Sebastian surveyed the area looking for his company. Cain stood leaning against a tree near an opening of a trail, appearing bored. Tindalos was on his way to join the elder so Sebastian rushed to catch up.

The three traveled in silence as Tindalos lead them down the path. Tall dark trees lined either sides of them and some bushes grew towards the path only to be stomped into submission. The forest was quiet as they ventured away from the singing crickets and if not for the demon's superior vision, they would of missed the faint outline of footprints on the path. Sebastian took a knee and narrowed his eyes at the were two sets; the smaller of the two had an almost tear like shape, but where the heel was meant to be, the soil dug into the ground, suggesting some type of shoe with an arch, perhaps a high heel. The other, the larger one, dug deep into the ground and was able to create a perfect print. The imprint had him believing that the shoe worn by this individual must of been heavy, definitely a hiker's boot.

"If I am not mistaken, our suspects are most likely a couple, a man and a woman if the detail of their shoe is anything to go by." Sebastian stood and took several steps forward, gauging the distance of the steps "they are not mortal, as their stride is much too far apart for human legs to run."

Sebastian looked up at his company and found that Cain had even stopped to examine the prints. The elder pushed his foot into the ground and scowled. "Hmm…" Cain glanced down both ends of the path and nodded, jogging back the way he came.

"What are-" A cyclone of wind tore at Sebastian, ripping his words from him. He brought up an arm to protect his face against the whirlwind of debris that followed, and when the wind finally died down, he risked a look towards where the wind had been headed.

Cain was jogging back down the path to meet up with them once, but this time he was ahead of them. His eyes were watching the ground as he met up with them.

"Be it immortal or not, these two had body mass" the elder looked up to his son, expecting a follow-up. Sebastian nodded, bringing a finger to his chin in thought.

"Quite strange that if our suspect is demon that they would proceed to flee in human form" Sebastian considered Tindalos "you said that there were traces of demon blood at the scene of the crime. Where exactly?"

Tindalos left the path, heading towards a large overhang of branches. He reached and pulled the mass away, revealing a small clearing beneath. Gray eyes flashed as the man glared at the two.

"The blood was on my hound's teeth."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **If you have time to review, its appreciated!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5, The Chase

**Sorry it has taken some time, but I needed to web this story desperately. It has been done, so I should be able to return back to my normal writing schedule. I will admit though, I have been super distracted with reading skip beat all over again. I occasionally do that, and if you haven't read skip beat, I defiantly suggest it.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and have happy memories with your loved ones!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The clearing was torn up. Mud was thrown from obvious conflict and coated nearby trees. A mess of prints littered the ground and branches were ripped from their homes to add to the destruction. A large owl perched on a low hanging branch and watched as the three entered.

Sebastian grimaced at the scattered mud and knelt down. He scooped up a bit of mud and it fell from his fingertips in odd clumps.

"How long ago did this happen?" Sebastian asked, still focused on the dirt in his hand.

"Two days ago" the reply came from a distance and Sebastian looked up in curiosity. Tindalos now sat perched on a large rock, looking serious.

Sebastian ran his tongue against the back of his teeth in thought, considering all his previous theories. Originally he had thought that the two that ran out here were two adults, now he wasn't so sure. The soil was loose, which to him suggested it may have rained in the past couple days. If that were so, then the suspects could be leaner, and perhaps younger.

The demon stood, throwing the remaining dirt back on the ground, and examined the tracks, looking for those two prints. They were amongst the mess, and he attempted to relive the couple's experience, which was quite difficult as he was attempting to do so with just prints. Normally, he knew who he was chasing so personalities helped him paint the mental image, but not this time. He gave the heavier print a basic silhouette of a large man and the heeled print a form of a delicate woman. With crimson eyes, he locked onto every print and the play began to play in his mind.

The man had walked into the clearing and paused once in the middle. The woman remained near the entrance, by how deep her prints were the demon could tell she had stood there for a while. Sebastian furrowed his brows, breaking his concentration to look up at his company.

Cain was watching him and he nodded, appearing to understand his confusion "why run then stop?" The elders eyes darted to another section of the ground Sebastian hadn't checked yet, and by his father's expression, he walked to join him.

"Unless you ran into something worse…" Cain thought aloud, his voice low. He kneeled down and took in another set of prints, unlike the two they had followed.

"It is unlikely, as it was only the corpse of Eon that was left" Tindalos chimed in from his rock.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the odd print. It would take a skillful eye to notice that the odd markings were in fact footprints, but to a normal eye they would appear as nature prints. These prints consisted of odd shapes or lines etched into the ground and it was custom for hikers and the normal human eye to brush off the unknown and leave it to nature, but as a demon he knew better. These prints were made by inhuman feet and intentionally erased; however, these were done poorly.

"These look much like a lesser demon…" Sebastian traced the almost swirled line, deep in thought as he recalled all the homes he and his father ransacked.

"I thought the same, but it is not one free of will, otherwise we would have found a trace within all those caves." Cain grinned following the odd prints, but grimaced as he stood near a brush that ran opposite of the clearing's opening. "The tracks stop right outside of this clearing."

"So the two ran into this clearing and instead of continuing to run, they paused as they witnessed a demon." Sebastian walked back to where he was standing prior and stood straight, eyes glowing once more "the blood may have been on your hound's teeth, but perhaps it is because the demon crossed paths with Eon."

"Eon died in self-defense, my hounds do not hunt without reason. Eon was either provoked or targeted" the time keeper spoke absolute, confident in his hounds.

Sebastian sighed and gestured to the prints "we are investigating this crime due to the fact that your hound was killed in some demon's scheme. However, this scene is telling me different. A demon may well have in fact been present in this crime, but I don't believe the demon's blood upon your hound's teeth was involved in the meddling of time. These two crimes appear to be unrelated." Sebastian followed the tracks to prove his theory. The demon had approached the man and it was probably then that the woman moved to stand behind the man. Not too much later, the hound had entered the clearing and the fight had broken out.

"We know that the two had been running from the lodge so we can assume that the hound had given chase. As I see it; a demon appeared to be here at the wrong time." Sebastian's eyes returned to their normal maroon and he walked over to his father, still bent and reading the scene as well.

"Unless you have more evidence in this matter?"

Tindalos rose from his rock and approached Sebastian, causing the demon mild discomfort "the fact that demon blood touched my hound's teeth is enough evidence in this matter, but if you are seeking further insight then consider this." He pauses, his eyes moving to Cain "I cannot see my target."

Cain's eyes shot up, making contact with the keeper "that is not possible."

Tindalos glowered "It is entirely possible, do not make assumptions." It was then that the keeper raised his eyes to settle on Sebastian, conveying his message to both demons. "I haven't the time to travel to hell in order to make false accusations."

Sebastian's jaw tightened and he returned his eyes to the prints. Annoyance ran through his blood stream and nearly deafened him, but he forced himself to swallow his pride. He could hear the two talking behind him, but he tuned them out as he kneeled down near a pair of prints of the female. He traced the imprint of the woman's heel and he sighed as nostalgia played in his mind. A smile lined his features as he recalled the platforms the child would often wear, how Ciel had wished to grow.

Now he never would.

Sebastian's eyes widened, a theory he hadn't considered appearing before him. He mused over the fact before the words broke from the restraints of his mind "perhaps the couple had a deal with this demon."

He couldn't see it, but he could hear Tindalos's amusement "it seems intelligence skipped a generation."

Sebastian choked on his sudden laughter and turned to watch his father glare at the keeper.

"You shame the actual definition of grudge, Tindalos" Cain snapped and crossed his arms "we can take it from here, so why don't you head back to your cozy sanctuary and get some light reading done while me and my son get to business."

"Then I shall leave Int in your care once more" Tindalos dug the small pup from beneath his robes and handed it to Sebastian, who in turn sighed.

"We do not need this hound, as it doesn't seem to understand us" nevertheless the demon took the pup into his arms, rather awkward.

"Int does exactly what it is told; perhaps you should be more clear in your future requests." The area behind the time keeper began to swirl in deep purple as a portal opened. "I look forward to hearing from the two of you. Of course, Cain, if you would just admit guilt then we could save ourselves so much time."

"Funny how the weaver of time worries about time" Cain gave a spiteful smile and waved to the man "I shall look forward to your apology."

"And I shall start planning your punishment" Tindalos turned and vanished into the portal.

The clearing grew silent as Sebastian stared at his father.

"You harass me about Ciel, yet you pine over a void born?"

Cain's eyes flashed and he glared at his son "you are clearly misunderstanding something."

Sebastian chuckled as he returned to looking at the mess of the clearing and again he sighed. "This is going to take much longer then I had intended." He watched as his father analyzed the tracks again for what felt like the fifth time.

"Aye, this is no normal mystery. We are dealing with quite the adversary."

Sebastian stretched, his voice pressured from the movement "Let's follow the steps and see how far they traveled, and then we can gage what to do next." His father nodded and they both followed the steps with their eyes trying to find where they had exited. They both blinked in unison as they came to the same odd conclusion.

"Where did the demon go?"

"And why did they split up, the man and the woman?" They both asked in turn and looked up at each other. Sebastian smiled, Cain frowned.

"Only this once, and if you run I will find you" Cain growled.

Sebastian stood, offering no insurance "I will track the female. Let us meet back in say, three days?"

"One" Cain stood as well, darkness materializing around him. "We will meet after a day of tracking."

"Two it is" Sebastian grinned and sprinted, eyes locked onto the heel footed print.

"Meet me back at my estate!" Cain shouted over the roaring wind now in Sebastian's ears, and he tossed a hand back at his father in acknowledgement. He had two days, there wasn't time to waste.

After several minutes, Sebastian found himself back at the Rack Tack. He now stood behind the building and noticed a faint trail of mud leading up to a window.

 _If you have a demon, why do such a task?_ Sebastian leaped and landed on the window seal with mild effort and he peered inside.

The room was simple. It held two cots, a loveseat and a small desk in the corner, clearly a guest room of the lodge. Sebastian touched the window's base and gave a gentle tug, snapping the lock within without noise. He pushed the glass up and entered, taking care to remain quiet. No need to alert the owner as of yet.

The demon strolled over to the beds, narrowing his eyes. He could smell the sharp scent of soap that was typically used for linens, so he knew the sheets had been washed. The room was currently unoccupied by the state of it and he flicked his tongue against his teeth again in thought.

 _If the woman had been staying here, why would she climb into her room instead of walking inside…_ Sebastian touched the sheets of one of the beds and allowed his senses to stretch out, determined to get a read on who had been here previous. A frustrated sound escaped his lips as all he could sense were humans. Humans stayed at this lodge and now he knew that exactly thirty two currently resided within the building.

Taking his hand away from the bed, he turned to examine the other side of the room. A small fireplace took up most of the small wall, but a few shelfs ran the remaining space and several books were provided. One of which was stuffed back on the shelf unlike the others. The demon's eye twitched and he grabbed the culprit in order to shove it back in place, but paused as papers fell from the book. Another eye twitch and he bent to pick up the fallen pieces. He brushed his finger against the spine, pushing the book open so he could place the pages back inside, but when he noticed mud on the pages he stopped.

He moved to the desk in the room and sat at the chair provided so he could give the book a once over. It was a novel, titled "Captives of the Knight" and like that the demon didn't care as much that the book now sat in tatters. Mud printed the pages where the woman had obviously been searching from something in the front and the back of the book, very clearly avoiding the pages within. Pages were torn from the front and back and as the demon placed them back in order, he noticed one was missing. Page one hundred and eighty four.

Sebastian closed the book and stole a bit of lace that was tied around the fresh towels. They were neatly stacked on the bed and a part of the demon felt guilty for ruining such a nice effect, but he didn't have to search for something else so he tied the lace about the book and tucked the papers inside. After another once over, which consisted in taking the room apart in the most tidiest of ways, he leaped from the window and landed on the ground below, ready to follow the next set of tracks.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **please review and let me know your theories or anything in general. I'm using this story as a way to get better at world building and mysteries.**

 **And as always, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter**


	7. Chapter 6, Resourceful, but Rude

**I should be able to return to my normal publishing schedule, which is almost every other day, be it Paradigm or Timeless. With holidays calming down, work is becoming easier and I don't come home most days dead like I have been for the past month.**

 **Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter and I'm happy you have stuck with me during this odd gap in publishing. Its fun to hear from you guys, especially those that return time and time again to read my stories and comment. I look forward to reading your guy's feedback, so don't feel like your rambling because I love the ramble! ;D**

 **Now then, on to the chapter. Its kinda short, as adding anymore would make this chapter way too big. O.O**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian spent most of his day tracking the prints to a neighboring town and with sigh he looked back at the small hound trailing behind him.

"Perhaps you can follow the tracks into town?"

Int's tongue rolled out and hung at the side of its mouth, clearly his reply. The demon shook his head "I'm not sure what I expected."

Tension laced through Sebastian's body, as he had ran all over the forest surrounding this small city. The woman he was following clearly had no idea where she was going and had spent the night in a nearby cave. It had made him laugh earlier when she had chosen the cave instead of the city. It would of taken her under ten minutes to make it to town, and yet she slept in a cave. However, that humor was lost after Sebastian had spent a better portion of his evening tracking her through the woods, zigzagging until she finally found the city. The woman had been lost and yet the city was always but a couple feet away, so tragic.

A group of guards stood a couple miles away and Sebastian stopped to turn back to Int once more.

"You must stay out here until I call for you. Humans will not be able to understand… what you are." Sebastian put out a hand, fingers spread high "Stay."

Int sat on the ground and licked at his lips before closing its mouth. Sebastian took a couple steps back, hand still outstretched in a stop like gesture. The pup remained seated and looked up at the sky, sniffing the wind.

 _Well then, perhaps it does understand some basic commands._ Sebastian turned and walked towards the guards.

"Good evening, Sir. You're a brave soul to be wandering about on foot."

Sebastian offered a polite smile "my horse chewed free of its reins, it was most unfortunate."

One of the guards grunted "what a shame."

"If you follow this path up the road and take a right a little ways down, there is a stable" the other guard added, turning to point into town and slightly to the right.

"You have my thanks" Sebastian nodded to each of them and walked into the town. Once the men could no longer see him, he dropped his pleasant charade and glowered, noticing that the road of the city was now stone. The prints had pointed to the city so Sebastian had headed to it, knowing it would be his only clue, but with stone flooring his mission was become more and more irritable.

He took a right at the street the guards had directed him too, fulfilling his charade in case they were watching, but detoured down another street instead of heading towards the stable. People walked up and down the street, popping in and out of small shops along the way. Children pulled their mothers to windows so they could point out small affections that compelled them, only so their mothers would pull them away once more in rejection. It was a hobby of his, to observe humans, and he wished he could take the time to just sit and watch, but that time wasn't now. It wouldn't be for a long time if he didn't settle this matter quickly so with a sigh, he approached a pub.

Upon opening the door, a burst of laughter erupted. Sebastian sidestepped in order to dodge three men exiting. Two somewhat drunk men worked together to drag their limp friend out and the demon shook his head. It was astounding how easily mortals fell into intoxication. It took only a few bottles of brew to make the humans trip all over themselves. Resisting a chuckle, Sebastian walked towards the bartender and nodded to the man in greeting.

"What can I get for ya?" The man nodded back and resumed wiping the top of his counter.

"I am looking for someone. They may have entered town a few weeks ago and I believe the person to be female and rather delicate." No sturdy woman would run around lost in the woods when town was so close, nor would a woman accustomed to the outdoors where such heels.

The man grinned and gave Sebastian a flat look "you mean like most women in the city? Yes, I have seen many of them. Married to one as well."

Sebastian forced a laugh, the sound almost sounding genuine "it is most difficult to describe her, as I have never seen her face to face. Perhaps a better question would be has anyone entered town that has stood out?"

The man thought about the question and nodded to him "I may have some information for ya, but I don't have time for ideal chit chat." He nudged a glass near him.

"I see. Then I will take a drink, whatever you recommend." The man nodded in approval and grabbed a bottle near the top of his shelf. Sebastian didn't bother reading the label, no need when he wouldn't be drinking it anyway.

After setting a small glass in front of Sebastian the man leaned down to speak in a hushed tone.

"There have been attacks as of late."

Sebastian's eye brows lifted "attacks? What kind?"

"Murders, mostly at night, I myself have never seen one of the bodies, but I have over heard the guards that come here after their patrols. Quite stumped they are. The attacks seem to be by some animal, but no such creature has been found within the town."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in thought "why would they believe it to be an animals"

The man grinned "because the corpses that have been found are mangled from multiple bite wounds, but that's not all" the man paused, taking a breath "there have been rumors that near the attacks, people have heard the sound of heels shortly after."

Sebastian leaned back in his chair considering this. His mental image of the woman didn't clash with the mystery of the town. Could a woman who was so useless in the wilderness truly be a murderer? Then again, she was an accomplice or the culprit in the murder of the hound.

"-down alleys mostly. Though when they investigate the area, all that is left is a mangled up corpse. No trace of the murderer. I heard they recently employed a monster hunter to follow up on this case. It's about time."

Sebastian looked up at the man "a monster hunter. It would be pleasure to meet him."

The man grinned and lifted a hand to point to the far corner of the pub "if you want to meet him, he's back there. I might warn ya that he has quite the tongue."

Sebastian dug into his pocket to retrieve some money to pay the man and stood with his glass. "I appreciate your help."

"I hope you find your lass." The man nodded once more and returned to cleaning the counter top.

Sebastian turned and walked towards the man seated in the back. Bright yellow hued hazel eyes locked onto him instantly and the man glared.

"Keep walking demon, I have no interest in making a contract with you." The man's voice was low and almost sounded like a growl.

Sebastian grinned and offered the glass in his hand to the man seated "may I offer you this drink then as you are well aware I cannot drink it."

The man looked to the glass in the demon's hand and reached out a hand to take it. Sebastian gave it to him and with a jerk the man brought it to his nose and took a whiff. The hazel eyes glided back to Sebastian and the man mumbled "this is good shit. You've got until I finish this drink to bribe me."

Sebastian took the seat across from him and didn't waste any time "have you seen the creature that stalks this town?"

"No." A sip.

"How long have you been investigating?"

"A week." Another sip.

Sebastian fought the burn of annoyance that flooded his forefront. He didn't have time to waste on arguing with the man.

"A man such as yourself must have a feeling as to who or what is plaguing the city."

The man twirled the glass in his hand, watching the liquid spin within "I have dozens, but it is too soon say; however, you're an idiot if you think I would tell you even if I did know."

Sebastian's eyes glittered, a wave of power encircling them "that is where you are wrong, hunter. You are the idiot for addressing a lord of hell so disrespectfully, but as I am seeking aide, I shall overlook such a matter."

The man's hazel eyes narrowed, hatred evident in his expression "you lords really do have too much time on your hands. What the fuck do you want?"

Sebastian grinned, liking this turn of events, being a lord of hell had its benefits "I am looking for a woman, she passed through this town. I am unaware as to if she still resides within the city or she has already left."

The man glowered over the glass he held "I'm not a damned detective. I chase monsters, not harlots."

Sebastian shook his head "this woman is not what she seems. I believe her to be some sort of monster herself. She may in fact be related to these crimes within the city."

The man never lifted the glare he had set on the demon, but after a few minutes, he sighed and tossed the drink back to guzzle down the rest of the liquid. He slammed the glass back down and nodded.

"Listen and listen well, demon. This is my job, take it from me and you're going to make one hell of an enemy."

"I only wish to witness the culprit and that is all."

The glare reset itself back on the man "I'm not making any pact with you either, get in my way and I'll run you down."

"I challenge you to do so, hunter." Sebastian's eyes flashed their demonic red, causing the man to almost snarl back in reply.

"The names Kincade, you would be smart to remember it." Kincade stood then, leaving the glass on the table. He stuffed his hands in his trench coat's pockets and returned his glare back to the demon. Dark unruly strands of midnight black hair covered most of his face, but his yellow eyes burned beneath as he watched the demon.

"I'd ask your name, but demon is enough." Grunting, Kincade pivoted and began to walk towards the exit. Sebastian grinned and stood, following the man out.

"You may call me Sebastian, hunter."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Again, if you have time, like if your reading this and waiting for the bus... or lying in bed like I do, please review! I love to hear your feedback, as its the one true way to get better. :D**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7, So Many Bites

**Here we are, another chapter. So much easier when I have stuff webbed out. I apologize its short, but I think you'll forgive me when you read it. ;) or some will hate due to that wonderful cliff hanger.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all have a wonderful new year and I'll see you in 2016 if I don't get another chapter out before!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No wind stirred upon the rooftops where the two now stood. They basked in the heavy moonlight and watched the town beneath them.

"Is this all you plan to do?" Sebastian asked, impatience grating at him. The man had walked the entire city with the demon earlier and spoke with several of the guards on patrol. Their conversation had consisted off Kincade questioning about any leads they may have and all held no useful information; however, Sebastian did learn that there hadn't been an attack in the last three weeks. When questioned Kincade had stated it was mostly due to his presence. Monsters typically behaved when a hunter was in town.

"Yes" Kincade glared over his shoulder at Sebastian "you're free to leave whenever you want."

Sebastian grinned and shifted his feet "I am just curious about your methods. Perhaps you could explain?"

Kincade sighed, the sound rough "I would rather you fuck off, but if it'll shut you up" Kincade moved to another side of the roof, looking over the edge. "You may not need silence but I require some if I am to hear the suspect across town."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, so there was something special about this lad after all. The answer was suppose to shut Sebastian up, but all it had done was provoke other questions.

"What are you?" Sebastian asked, his tone low as to not break the man's concentration.

This made the man scoff, the sound almost sounding like laughter "wouldn't we both like to know."

The demon's eyes widened, he didn't know? As he was about to question the man again, Kincade stood and stretched.

"Alright, time to do some leg work. If you can't keep up, it's not my problem" The man then leaped from the rooftop and landed on another a couple houses down. The man then continued after searching the street below him, jumping to yet another rooftop soundlessly.

Sebastian grinned, and felt his outline soften as whisks of shadows materialized around him, moving to follow Kincade. As expected of a monster hunter, there was more to this man then his rude demeanor.

* * *

"Irritating" Kincade hissed as he pushed off the alley wall. It had been several hours and it was nearing dawn as the two men walked down the vacant streets. They had spent all evening investigating every inch of the town, even splitting up to gain more coverage, and it had turned out unsuccessful.

"It may have already skipped town" Kincade brought a thin looking cigar to his lips and searched his pockets. Sebastian took a step towards him, removing a glove he now wore out of habit, and with fingertips polished in black, he outstretched his hand to Kincade with fire now licking his skin. Kincade blinked at the odd sight and with a shrug he leaned into the sudden fire, lighting the end of the cig and straightening once the end burned red. He inhaled and released a small smog of smoke as Sebastian returned his hand back inside it's dark glove.

"Well, unless you plan to stalk me outside of town, this is where the search ends in this city." Kincade started walking again, this time more leisurely. "I'll show you the bites like you asked, but after that I'm retiring for the night."

"So you do sleep" Sebastian stated, following the man. The demon was pleased the hunter had not forgotten his promise and fell into silence. It had saved him a lot of time by following the hunter around, as he knew who to question, already held most of the answers to what stalked the town, and knew where the corpses were being kept and had access to them. So instead of wasting time obtaining such information, he had spent the night multitasking by investigating with Kincade while questioning in the gaps in between travel.

"After not sleeping for five days, yes, I do like to sleep." The hunter stopped in front of a large door. It took up most of the back of the house and Kincade raised a hand to knock. He looked back at Sebastian then "can you act civil?"

"Haven't I done so all evening?" Sebastian offered a polite smile and reinstated his glamour, incase any had slipped.

Kincade smirked and gave a shrug "I suppose you have, are you sure you're a lord of hell?"

The door opened and a tall elderly man considered the two at his door.

"Ah, it's you again hunter. Come in, come in. No new bodies have been found if that is what you are wondering." The man was in the act of wiping his hands before opening the door and he turned away from the two to continue wiping the red from his hands.

"No, just want to see the bites one more time before I leave town." Kincade shoved the door as he passed it, pushing it wider for Sebastian. The old man looked panicked.

"You're giving up?"

"No. I believe the creature has left town."

"Oh well… that would be good for the town if it has. I hope that you find it quick."

Sebastian followed the two men and affirmed his suspicion as to where Kincade had brought him. He now stood in a mortuary of sorts, but for once he was seeing it from the back.

Bodies laid on shelves in thick blankets and below each was a single parchment with a small description. Other papers littered countertops, but it appeared to be an organized mess. Flashbacks of the macabre parlor the Undertaker had ran played through his mind and Sebastian felt the retired Reaper could have learned a thing or two about organization from this elderly man. Well, then again, that wouldn't be necessary as Undertaker had returned to work as a Reaper yet again, after some trade he made with the immaculate. The result had been that Isabel, his mother, would be made Reaper. Sebastian had never gotten the chance to question the old funeral head and his reasoning, but he was content that whatever the reason had been, it was driving his father insane.

"Don't mind him, he's with me." Kincade's voice broke through Sebastian's wave of memory and the demon found the two staring at him.

"Good evening sir, I was in awe with how clean you keep your establishment." Sebastian offered a polite smile and moved to join up with them. He had stopped walking when he was reminiscing and had been left to stand alone in the middle of the prep room.

"Oh, why thank you. Come this way then, I was about to close shop…" The man moved to a neighboring room and flicked a light to life, bringing color to the small room. A body laid in the center of the room on top of a long table and a simple sheet separated the flesh from the wood. The body was nude but another thin sheet laid over the deceased body, the head being the only thing revealed.

"A woman…" Sebastian murmured and he moved closer to consider her. Her eyes and lips were partially open and the tangle of her brown hair was tied up with some lace. Her skin was deathly pale and Sebastian's hand itched to pull the cloth from her. A woman, killed by bites, ones that were suspected to have been done by some odd creature. The sound of heels at each scene and now after this woman's death, no attack for three weeks. Sebastian looked up at Kincade and the man gestured for him to go ahead.

Without further hesitation he pulled the cover from the woman.

A frail woman lay beneath the sheet and her skin was torn by several large bites. There were three at her sides, one at her throat and many along her legs. The wounds had torn and serrated her flesh, leaving a vicious wound where the creature had bit. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, taking each bite into consideration. He could tell that the woman had ran from the creature due to the multiple wounds at her legs, a clear indication that the monster had wanted to render her prone. The throat bite had been the killing blow and the others were most likely collected as the woman fought.

Sebastian compared this to his mental sketch of the woman he had been following and shook his head, needing more to make a comparison. He had ruled out the woman being human, but for all he knew, she could have been some sort of supernatural. There was a way he could tell though, if this woman was his suspect.

Sebastian moved to the end of the table and examined the bottom of the women's feet. He checked for signs of chafing or any type of blister one would suffer from running in the woods in heels. No such marking lined the slender limb and his maroon eyes flicked to the women's hands. Perhaps her feet were conditioned to such dreadful shoes, so he moved to her palms. There would surely be a mark or two there.

Sebastian raised the woman's right palm upright so he could look at it and his eyes widened.

"You've seen the bites, let's go. The old man is tired." Kincade sighed with impatience and moved to grab the demon's shoulder; however, he paused when he glanced down and saw what Sebastian saw.

"Did you notice this before?" The demon asked, eyes still glued to the woman's hand. Sebastian's heart had picked up and pounded against his chest and he grew impatient every breath the hunter didn't respond.

"I did not. This complicates things."

The words constricted in the demon's chest as he was about to respond. He couldn't, his emotions were caught up in a cyclone. He attempted to steady his racing heart as he brushed his fingers against the small wound on the fat of her palm.

Two simple punctures had pierced the flesh where none other than a vampire had bitten. A bite with spacing that appeared to have come from a smaller jaw line where the bone still had yet to grow into maturity.

 _Ciel…_

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **See you all next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 8, Going Home

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I DID A CHAPTER!**

 **HERE YOU GO! :D**

* * *

"Have you seen a boy with black hair, silver like eyes, about five feet tall, has pale porcelain skin, and dresses much like a noble?"

The bartender blinked, attempting to take in the onslaught of information that came from the dark haired man from earlier.

"You overwhelming him, idiot." Kincade said, leaning against the counter.

Sebastian fought his impatience and attempted to take a breath before continuing "this boy… he might of seemed to have an air of entitlement" the demon then glared at the hunter "I told you that I no longer require your help, so you may return to your case."

"And miss what is really going on? No, I don't think so. You know what happened to that woman, and I'm not leaving until you tell me. In case you forgot, this is my job."

"This is completely unrelated in your case, hunter-"

"Excuse me gentlemen?" The bartender cut in, making both glare at the man which almost had the man biting his lip in silence, but he continued "the boy you're talking about, I believe I know who you're talking about. He was in here weeks ago."

Sebastian's eyes glittered and he nodded, encouraging the man to continue.

"I thought him to be a street urchin at first, what with him covered in mud and grime, but when he came up and asked where he could get a room with a bath, I thought otherwise. I directed him to the inn a couple blocks down, but advised him that children wouldn't be able to purchase a room. I felt pity for him, thinking he was a run away, and was about to suggest he could stay with me and wife for the evening, but he had smiled and said that where he went, people tended to make exceptions." The man then quirked an eyebrow "was the woman his mother?"

Sebastian's body shook with excitement at the prospect of answers. It had been months with no signs or answers to where the boy had gone and now he was finally getting some lead way. A warning echoed in his thoughts that finding Ciel amongst the chaos of this case would lead to trouble, but it didn't phase the demon. Sebastian reached into his pockets and produced several more coins in which he gave to the bartender.

"I thank you for your help, you have been most resourceful."

The man took the coins and grinned, looking back up at Sebastian "if you want to talk with the innkeeper, the inn is called Jacksons."

Sebastian offered a polite smile before turning to leave the inn. He would ask the keeper when Ciel had checked out and see if the boy had stated where he was headed. Knowing Ciel, he wouldn't utter such precious information, especially if it appeared the boy was on the run. Once Sebastian got an idea of where Ciel had ran off too, he would analyse this case from a different perspective.

He turned down an alley and quickened his pace, wanting to reach the establishment as soon as possible, but had to stop when something struck against his leg and coiled around it. Pain shot up the demon's leg, but he could barely feel it through his anger at being stopped.

"I will tell you only once, release me." Sebastian glared back at the hunter who now stood a few feet inside the alley. Kincade held two odd looking weapons that the demon would best describe as whips, but all that could be seen were the long handles he held. The teethers were translucent and only shined when caressed by the dim sunlight that scattered the alley. Sebastian glowered as his blood stained the whip crimson where it constricted around his ankle. He contemplated severing the limb, but that wouldn't look well when he went in to question the innkeeper.

"I can't do that, cuz you see, you still haven't told me what the fuck is going on" he moved his free whip and flourished the razor sharp length towards the sunlight "tell me or I'll take the other as well. Demon's may be able to regenerate, but I make sure you don't have enough time in between limbs."

Sebastian felt his power collect about him, demanding he kill the hunter here and now. Kincade wouldn't stand a chance against a demon lord and it was almost humorous how tough the hunter really thought he was. So Sebastian thought of a different way to torture him.

"The woman was most likely killed by hounds of Tindalos, have you ever dealt with such beasts? I had suspected the person I was chasing was a female due to tracks, but are now hoping they are the tracks of my past lover. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to settle matters before the sun sets this day."

Kincade's eyes widened and blinked in shock. The free swirling whip fell to the ground, but the other about Sebastian's ankle remained. The demon sighed and pulled on the teether, fighting back the cringe of pain "I have told you what you wanted, now release me."

The hunter continued to blink with confusion, not sure how to react. Sebastian grinned, knowing this man was comfortable with violence, and the demon knew that once you got someone like him flustered, it would be hard for him to calm down. After another moment, the tension fell and with it so did the teether wrapped around the demon's ankle. Sebastian chuckled and turned to leave again, but mentally growled when he heard the man running to catch up with him.

"Hounds of Tindalos never leave their prey."

"That is because the woman was not its prey, she was merely in the way."

"Even so, they don't attack random people."

"You seem to be the expert, so I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Silence fell as Sebastian exited the alley way with Kincade still following close behind, and the demon looked up to start reading the signs on the buildings.

"You said lover-"

Sebastian whirled and glared at the man with demonic power swirling around him "I have told you what you wanted, now leave. You are wasting my time."

Kincade almost appeared frightened, but he grinned and raised an eyebrow "defensive are we? Well, I suppose you're right, I do have a tremendous lead now. Catch you later, demon." Kincade stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to go. Sebastian watched him leave down the alley they had came and he narrowed his eyes, not liking how simple that had been.

Perhaps I should have slaughtered him… another time I suppose. Sebastian jogged over to a set of stairs and reached to pull the door open to Jacksons, an inn of sorts.

"Gosh, that was weeks ago!" The female at the counter gushed, leaning into Sebastian. "You're not his father are you?"

Sebastian grinned and allowed an ounce of his influence to wash over the woman's delicate blue irises. "No, I am not his father, that would make our relationship quite awkward. Do you recall where he was headed?"

The woman's eyes glazed over from the demonic pull and she crawled up to sit on the counter to get closer. Sebastian cleared his throat and set a hand on her shoulder so she didn't pounce on him. A pout filled her expression and she reached up to curl a finger through her dark mane.

"He didn't say, but I do recall him talking with a trader who was headed out of town. Perhaps the kid hopped town with him."

"What was the merchant selling?"

The woman sighed, the sound impatient "clothes I think, I don't really remember."

Sebastian offered the girl a polite smile and pulled away "you have my thanks, madame."

"Aww! Leaving already?" The girl sunk back down behind the counter, the motion squishing her breasts up in a tasteful display of cleavage. "I can give you an excellent rate on a room, if you'd like."

Sebastian gave his signature grin and closed his eyes "Perhaps if I wasn't so busy. Good day." With that, he booked it out the door.

Once he stood on the front step, he stretched out his senses and tried to pick up on any indication as to if Kincade still lingered. He felt the man's presence, but it was so faint Sebastian felt the man was somewhere far and hopefully out of the way. Without a second glance, Sebastian exited the town.

He walked, taking care to avoid the guards from before, and when he vanished from their sights, he blurred into motion. In his haste, he almost forgot about the hound he had left in the forest. With a sigh, he backtracked.

Approaching the grove of trees he had left Int at, he felt his brow furrow. Dozens of squirrels laid on their backs twitching, and they were all in a ringlet around the tiny hound. It yipped an awful sound, attempting to be merry, and bounded over to Sebastian when it saw the demon. With a grimace, Sebastian leaned down to pat the top of the hound's head, taking care to avoid its eyes, not wanting to end up like the swarm of prone squirrels.

"Well, I suppose you're a good dog, staying here for nearly a day as per command... "

Int yipped and stood on its hind legs, tongue rolling out the side of its mouth. The demon sighed and bent down in order to collect the pup in his arms.

"Now then, let us start our search at the estate, we shall have to run as I don't wish to risk a trip back home." Sebastian began to sprint and colors soon became undistinguished as green blended into brown, and blue into yellow. When the forest became thick enough, the demon leaped into the air and ran atop the tree tops, defying all rules of gravity.

Ciel, at last. A genuine smile touched Sebastian's lips as bugs and birds screamed in his passing. He would see him by the end of this day, he would make sure of it. Knowing Cain, it would take only hours after nightfall of the second night that the demon lord would come to look for him. However, in this case, Cain would have to oblige him because it seems Ciel was doing what he was best at; getting into trouble.

If it had infact been his prints all along back at the Rack Tack, then Ciel was somehow all related to this case. If the feminine footprints had been Ciel's then he could assume the other heavier prints were most likely Vlad's. If the two had been chased, then Sebastian could understand why they never arrived that night months ago, but then again, they had already known.

Sebastian brows furrowed, recalling the night Ciel and Vlad had visited him. Vlad had stated that he would bring Ciel back in the evening, but not only that, he said he was going to have a conversation with Cain as well. Did that meeting ever take place? Sebastian had been so enraged he never asked his father if he had in fact spoke with Vlad, or if the elder had seen either of the two.

Leaping from the tree tops, he landed back on the ground. A family of deer reared up and began scrambling about from the sudden invasion, but the demon made easy work of stirring through the panicked animals.

It wouldn't be the first time Cain hid important facts from him and he didn't believe his father would ever change that part of him. Recalling all his past conversations with Cain about Ciel, he could suspect that the demon lord had infact had a finger in this. Every time the boy was brought up, Cain would become harsh and demand that Sebastian forget the boy; now wouldn't that be convenient if Cain had started all this.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. A demon that meddled with time to the point hounds were being slaughtered. Cain's sudden summon for Vlad's presence back when they had fought Ayperos had seemed weird. Sebastian had thought nothing of it then, and had actual appreciated it when he brought Ciel back, but why had Cain summoned the vampire? Each person he had called that day had served a purpose. Odd as they might have been, they still served a purpose and all that Vlad had been called for was so Cain could have a conversation with him after the fight.

Outlines of the Phantomhive estate peaked from a thicket of forestry and the demon slowed his pace, still lost in his spiral of suspicion.

Now if Sebastian brought this all back to that night Ciel never returned, it made something that had been a mystery make perfect sense.

The note he had received that night, the one from Ciel. The letter that had been written to the three tenants had been written in Ciel's handwriting, though it had changed slightly since being rebirthed as a Midford child. However, it isn't that letter that had troubled him. It was the note written in blood that had him for a loop. It had said 'Woof' and that was all. The parchment had been worn and thin and much too small to write a good detailed note, but then again if Ciel had been in fact writing with his own blood, then the boy wouldn't of had the time to write a letter, yet the other letter had been written completely normal. How could these two letters arrive at the exact same time?

Time travel.

Sebastian slowed to a walk and gazed up at the restored Phantomhive estate and took a breath, closing his eyes.

Please be here Ciel.

Growling began to flow out of Int and the hound leapt from Sebastian's arms. The little hound didn't stop there, it began to sprint to the right of the estate and rounded until it exited into the courtyard.

"I detest dogs…" Sebastian sighed and glared as he set after Int. Within minutes he caught up to the pup who was in the act of sniffing the ground in an odd zigzag.

"Int, come." Sebastian demanded, stopping to point at his feet. The little dog looked back and made a noise that sounded much like a whine.

"I haven't time to follow you while you harass squirrels. The sun is setting, I need to finish up here."

Int shook its head and hopped forward, making Sebastian look up, humoring the hound and he was glad he did.

A small cave was ahead and a theory dawned. Sebastian looked back down at the hound but gawked when he noticed Int was gone. He looked back up and saw the pup enter the cave.

Fast little creature… Sebastian jogged toward the entrance, but paused as sound erupted from within the cave. Regardless of how raspy and exhausted the voice from within sounded, he knew exactly who spoke.

"Give me a break…"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **So, this is where all of us get excited, as well as me.**

 **See you all next chapter, and thank you all of the reviews that keep me writing.**


	10. Chapter 9, Reunited at Last

**Hi, hello, and welcome to the next chapter. :D**

 **Hope you all had a fun new year and were safe!**

 **Wanted to quickly say thanks to those of you reviewing. Its been fun reading peoples theories. :D**

 **Also, just wanted to say here, that Kincade is a pretty vulgar guy, that's just his character.**

 **The new art for this story is a graphic piece I did of Cain. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The days the demon had spent sitting atop the Phantomhive estate had seemed endless. Sebastian had come every night for three weeks and spent the evenings stretching out his senses in hopes the boy would return, but it had been to no avail. It was then that he had returned home in order to plan where he would travel next to look for Ciel, only to be interrupted by his father.

This time he would allow no interruption.

"At last…" Sebastian sighed and entered the cave. Soft growls echoed within the dome shaped cavern and as the demon rounded the corner his heart leapt in his throat.

Ciel, in the flesh, stood several feet from him. The boy was worse for wear what with him being saturated in mud and dirt. Dark stains coated the cuts and tears in his clothing and his bright silver eyes glowed in the dim light. Fangs lined the boy's smile as he crouched, glaring at the growling pup.

"Your much smaller than the others" the boy took a step towards Int and the hound yipped in warning. Ciel laughed, the sound hollow "I do not understand why you keep chasing me, but I have tired of this game."

It was then that Ciel charged the miniature hound, but instead of moving forward, he was lifted into the air and throw over a shoulder that dripped of shadow.

"The hell?!" Ciel cursed and turned his fangs on the flowing darkness. His teeth grazed over a patch of flesh that laid beneath the cloak of shadow and out of instinct, he bit down and pierced the smooth skin.

A surprised sound escaped the throat of the boy's captor, but when the man began to chuckle in a most seducing fashion, Ciel's eyes widened.

"Take as much as you need, Ciel."

The fangs retracted and the boy strained his neck, trying to see the demon's face.

"Sebastian!" blood dribbled from the boy's mouth and with a hand now free of its glove, Sebastian brushed the liquid away. He then brought the blood stained fingers to his lips and licked the residue, his eyes glittering in matching scarlet.

"The bite was so short, such a pity."

Ciel's expression fought several emotions as Sebastian brushed his free hand against the boy's backside, shifting Ciel into a sitting position in his arms.

"Your so quiet" Sebastian dipped his head into the boy's neck, brushing Ciel's hair away with his nose. "Are you waiting for me to return the gesture?"

Two hands shot up on either side of the demon's cheeks as Sebastian was about to place a kiss to the smooth cold skin. Glittering red eyes met the boy's silvers.

"I have many questions" Ciel stated, the boy appearing firm despite his breathy tone.

Sebastian grinned, his lips itching to brush the boy's skin, but he respected the pressure the boy was exerting to keep him at bay "I do as well, but I shall allow you to ask first."

"Where have you been?"

Sebastian gawked, looking insulted "surely you aren't asking me where _I_ have been?"

"That is exactly what I am asking. I am quite disappointed, I sent you a letter months ago and it is only now that you are finding me." Ciel straightened and his voice became more confident as Sebastian drew back. Elation painted the demon's features and he sighed.

"Ciel, please understand it is quite difficult to track you down now. Before I was able to find you regardless of contract due to your soul's essence, but with you now being a vampire, that is impossible."

"Yet these blasted abominations find me time and time again?" Ciel spat, glaring down at the pup jumping at Sebastian's legs "are you inferring that these hounds outweigh a demon's capabilities?"

The demon lost his playfulness and grew serious "Ciel, why didn't you return that night?"

Ciel blinked, clearly not expecting the interruption. Sebastian enjoyed watching the boy struggle to switch the train in his thoughts, but when the discomfort grew on the child's face the demon cupped the boy's cheek.

"What happened?"

Ciel stared down at where Int was jumping at Sebastian's feet and he hissed "can you take care of this mutt first?"

"Right away" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the pup "Int, settle down!"

The pup whined, but ceased its constant jumping and whining. Content, he looked back up at the boy. Ciel gave him an irritated look and if the child could, his arms would be crossed.

"Put me down."

"No."

"I am not-"

"Ciel, allow me this pleasure at least."

The child's eyes widened and the two stared at each other. The cavern grew quiet as the two became fully aware that they were infact reunited. Millions of questions filled both of their minds, but as their gaze continued, the answers seemed to hardly matter when desire reflected in both their eyes.

The demon blurred and soon the couple were at the back of the cavern, meshed up against the stone wall.

"I haven't bathed, Sebastian-"

"It doesn't matter."

Sebastian moved a leg between the boy's and hiked him up higher so they were eye to eye. Their lips were less than an inch apart when Ciel murmured, the sound almost nonexistent.

"I don't know what I am to do…"

Sebastian's desire flared and he claimed the boy's lips. Long had he awaited this sweet sensation and as he entered the youth's mouth he felt all past tensions and troubles fade beneath a curtain of bliss.

Ciel's body stiffened and Sebastian chuckled into the boy's mouth "relax and do as I do."

Somehow Ciel managed to snap a retort in the mess of their tongues "I am uncomfortable doing as you do."

"Uncomfortable or embarrassed?" Black polished fingers glided between Ciel's shirt, causing buttons to pop free of their fastenings.

Sebastian chuckled again as Ciel went to push him away, but instead the demon redirected the motion so he could position himself behind the falling boy and catch him around the waist. Ivory hands slipped beneath the boy's tattered shirt and Sebastian smiled, the pleasure making his eyes glitter. He nuzzled the boy's neck and brought one of his hands up to grip Ciel's chin, tilting the boy's face so they could lock into a gaze.

"I am curious as to how a vampire bite will affect me. The few seconds earlier were quite intriguing. Would you do me the honor?" Sebastian brought his hand up to the boy's mouth and he sighed in bliss as the boy's tongue lazily licked the demon's offered palm. The teeth were already peaking beneath, but when Ciel opened his mouth in order to position the bite, Sebastian found a whole new anticipation fill him.

However, instead of fulfilling his curiousity, a crack of thunder reverberated through the cavern, interrupting the bite. Ciel screamed in agony as steam began to pour off of his leg and within seconds he was yanked away from Sebastian and pulled towards the exit of the cave. Rocks surrounding the demon split and cracked around him as he emanated large swirls of serrated shadows. Sebastian walked to where he could see the faint outline of the cave's exit and a dark silhouette of a man filled the entrance. Glimmers of long thin cords danced in the sunset and Sebastian growled when he saw Ciel entangled within one of tendrils and that he was laying only an inch away from the faint glow of the sunset.

"Thanks for bagging this one up for me. Would of had to run all over the country looking for this monster." The demon hunter puffed at his cig and reached up to pull it from his mouth, grinning "Take care, Sebastian."

"I will give you until the count of three to release the boy to me" Sebastian's tone echoed with suppressed malice that yearned to shred the man before him. Kincade laughed until a cough broke from him.

"I am not afraid of you, devil. If you wish to fight over the boy, then so be it. I warned you that this was my job-"

" _One…"_ Sebastian's eyes lost all traces of white and extended crimson into blazing slits.

Kincade grinned and threw his cig to the ground, reaching out with a foot to stomp it out "yes, show me what your hideous mug truly looks like."

" _Two…"_ Color vanished from the demon as swirling darkness consumed him.

"I wonder how quickly he'd catch on fire if I were to pull him all the way out."

" _THREE!"_ Shadows erupted from the cave like an explosion of bats on the hunt. The serrated shadows circled the hunter in a razor sharp tornado.

"Hiding?! Such a coward!" Kincade shouted over the rush of wind and cursed as he swirled the free whip around himself to keep the blade like tendrils from impaling him.

" _You are hunter without code. It wasn't the boy that slaughtered the village's people, but that of the hounds of time that chased him."_ Sebastian's voice carried from the cave and Kincade cursed again realizing the demon wasn't even established within the lethal whirlwind.

"The hounds don't kill witnesses, don't waste my time with lies" sweat began to form at the hunter's brow as he moved to dodge the onslaught of darkness and his lashed his whip against it.

" _I planned to resolve this matter, but Ciel can be most distracting."_

"Ah, so the bloodsucker's name is Ciel, huh?" Kincade scoffed and with a grunt of pain, he tumbled from the darkness. The clothing at his back ripped as the sharp tips connected and blood dribbled from the wounds. Once free of the darkness, Sebastian watched as the whip released Ciel, only so the other that had been defending him could wrap around the boy's form. Ciel groaned as the whips switched and the odd steam ceased.

The now free whip swirled above the hunter as the man began to chant what sounded much like a hymn.

" _Within the darkness, I shall cast light…"_ The whip began to glow and lashed out at the now recollected shadows and as it connected with each wave, the darkness lessened.

Sebastian snarled as pain filled his fingertips. Those whips, they made no sense, but then again, so didn't its owner. Sebastian continued his puppetry and glanced over at Ciel. The boy was now squirming, biting at the invisible binding. He could hear the faint profanity the boy was using and it made him smirk. He still had much to talk about with the boy, and he was through with interruptions.

The shadows leapt back into the demon, and soon Sebastian slipped back into his glamour, but then two whips formed at the ends of his hands and he wrapped his fingers around them.

"They appear much like whips, but they are manifestations are they not?"

Kincade snarled and to Sebastian's surprise, he dropped the boy completely, his other whip returning to him. "Do not mock me, monster!"

A grin lined the demon's mouth and he snapped both of his whips together in front of him. "I would never."

Whips dripping with shadow collided with the odd glowing whip and soon the cords became entangled. Sebastian chuckled and when the demon pulled the ropes, Kincade sweared as he became aware of the demon's plan. The hunter stumbled, and that was all Sebastian needed to slip behind the man. Dark nails pushed into Kincade's throat and the man glared back at the demon.

"I suppose you are a demon lord" the man hissed.

"By force, but none the less" Sebastian replied, glancing over at Ciel who now stood, looking most annoyed.

"Ciel, perhaps you could do me a favor."

The boy looked up, not amused "what do you want now?"

"Drink from him, tell me what you taste."

Kincade snarled and made to break away, but cursed as the fingertips at his throat tightened.

The boy sighed and moved to approach the two, now that the sun was down "I could use the drink, after he burned my leg. I'm not sure how or what he did, but it felt much like the sun."

"Fuck off kid" Kincade threatened. A single black tipped finger elongated into a sharp point and stabbed the man's throat.

"Behave, hunter" Sebastian nodded to Ciel when the boy reached him and gestured with his chin to the man. "I will not let him harm you."

"Is that a promise?" Ciel smirked and reached to grab Kincade's hand.

"It is a promise" Sebastian smiled and then glared at the man "once we finish with him, we must return to our home before-"

" _Before **I** show up_?" A voice dripping with snarling rage surrounded the three and Sebastian sighed. He had been so distracted with the damned hunter that he hadn't noticed the ringlet of shadow now surrounding them. Two large hands saturated with shadow emerged from the giant ringlet and grabbed both Sebastian and Ciel. The two hands closed around both and then promptly pulled them back into the ring of shadow. Kincade fell to his ass and watched as the darkness dissolved before his very eyes.

"Fucking demons…"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Please review or give me feedback if you got any!**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10, Let's have A Chat

**Well, I failed my mission last week on vacation. I had planned to finish paradigm, but that didn't work out, we actually went out and did things. O.o.**

 **So here we are, another chapter finished. It took longer then I would have liked and I'm annoyed with that, so I apologize.**

 **So hey, let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue this story because I've been going back and forth with whether or not I should continue this. Let me know, please.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"He bit me."

"I'm a vampire and you interrupted my meal."

"Nevertheless, you bit me-"

"Enough" Sebastian commanded, causing the two to look over at him with annoyed expressions. "Now is not the time to be arguing."

"This is hardly an argument, the boy bit me and I plan to reprimand him."

"Oh, piss off-"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian yelled this time, striding over to push the two away from each other.

When Cain had pulled the two from Earth, he had accidentally intercepted Ciel's bite, which had been meant for the monster hunter Kincade, and in result the boy had drank a bit of the demon's blood. Through jealous colored eyes, Sebastian had found out that by doing so, the boy had committed a great taboo, which was drinking without permission, but Cain had done this to himself, putting his arm out in front of the boy. If you don't want to get bit, don't dangle a bone before a dog.

"You were supposed to be working" Cain glared, looking over Sebastian's shoulder to transfer the rush of anger to the boy instead. "And you were supposed to be back hours ago."

"I was working, believe it or not before you rudely interrupted us."

"You were feeding your pet, which is hardly working."

"I'm not a pet, you arrogant moron."

Again, Sebastian pushed the two "It was his footprints back at the lodge."

This made Cain look back at him, interest in his eyes "the boy?"

" _The boy_ has a name."

"I will _eat_ you" Cain threatened.

"You will not" Sebastian growled.

Cain made an exasperated noise and walked away, moving towards a seating area of the study they all occupied. He sat down and called out "sit and explain."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Ciel and the boy gestured for him to lead. He nodded and the two made their way over to the longer couch so they could sit side by side.

"So then, you wear heels in your free time?" Cain asked, raising a brow at Ciel as the boy settled next to the taller demon "I'm curious how you would look as a woman."

Ciel glowered and stuck out a foot, showing a mud crusted shoe "they are platforms, not heels. There is a difference."

Cain looked like he was about to jab the boy again, but changed his mind "so you were there then."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he watched that same discomfort from earlier fill the boy.

"I was."

Cain nodded and crossed a leg "would you kindly tell us what happened that night."

Ciel appeared conflicted "I… cannot."

The elder narrowed his eyes "You cannot or will not?"

"I cannot!" Ciel stated, anger causing him to shout. "I have been told... no, _ordered_ not talk about what happened back at the Rack Tack."

Sebastian blinked, realization dawning. His eyes shifted to his father's and the elder appeared annoyed.

"Your sire demanded you not to speak of that night?"

Ciel nodded, his silver eyes staring at the floor.

"What were his orders exactly?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at the boy's profile.

Ciel looked up, appearing confused but he recited the order he was given. "'Go, and do not speak of what has happened this night.'"

Sebastian grinned then and reached out to pet the boy under his chin "then tell me, what were you thinking about the day after that night?"

Ciel's confusion increased and it made his brows furrow in thought "why does that matter?"

"Humor me" Sebastian grinned.

Ciel smacked the demon's hand away and went deep into thought. It never took the boy long to understand the demon's hidden messages, and Sebastian smiled as wonderment filled the boy's eyes.

"I was thinking I was parched, because I had been hurt."

Sebastian could see the grin framing his father's face from his peripheral "why were you hurt?"

Ciel thought about how to respond to the question and after a few seconds of word play, he came up with a response "the hounds were quite angry with me, due to a misunderstanding. At first I did not know there were more than one, as they all look the same…" Ciel went quiet then, chewing over some detail, but Sebastian offered the boy some time as he looked over at his father.

"A misunderstanding you say" Cain tapped a finger on his knee, his own gears turning "could this misunderstanding be what made you and Vlad split up? Perhaps you shared different views on some important aspects?"

Ciel appeared interrupted by what the elder was saying and Sebastian was about to ask what he had been about to say, but the boy spoke up before he got a chance "me and Vlad disagree on many aspects, but something as simple conflicting interests wouldn't make me leave him."

Sebastian glowered "you sound awfully attached to him."

Ciel sighed "it's not out of choice, Sebastian. I cannot explain how repulsive it is that my blood boils for the man."

The demon's eyes glittered scarlet, but his father interjected "so the vampire king has already tired of you, well done."

"Again, it is disgusting what I am forced to do because my blood demands it. I am relieved I have been excused from following him around."

Sebastian considered what the boy was trying to say without speaking the actual words and an idea came to mind.

"Ciel, what is the definition of 'Speak'?"

Ciel thought about it for a few seconds "the word speak means to say something in order to convey information to another."

Sebastian turned his body then so he could face the boy better and he reached out to grab one of Ciel's hands. With gloved hand, he began writing into the boy's palm.

"You still wear gloves?"

"I have grown on them, a comforting element" Sebastian didn't pause as he wrote and the boy watched the encased fingers glide against his flesh as the demon spelled out his message like so.

 _What happened that night?_

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's free hand and removed the demon's glove before setting it on his knee. He brought his finger to the exposed palm and began to write his reply.

 _Ask more specific questions… it's easier for me to just reply with yes or no._

Sebastian nodded and their exchange continued as the demon asked his next question.

 _Did you kill the hound?_

He withdrew air and released it before he nodded in reply. The demon fought his belly from dropping as he scribbled another secret question.

 _Was it by choice?_

Ciel appeared more comfortable as he began writing a reply in the demon's hand.

 _When under contract, wouldn't you protect me regardless of circumstances?_

"How long are you two going to be doing that?" Cain asked, impatience all but clinging to his question.

"Hush, I'm working" Sebastian snapped, not bothering to look over. He nodded to Ciel and the boy looked back down as he began writing again.

 _It is still hard for me to recall that night in clarity. It is much like an old memory, foggy and hard to recall, regardless of it being only a month ago._

Only a month ago? Sebastian's eyes narrowed in thought as he recalled the conversation with Tindalos in the forest. The keeper had said that the attack had happened two days ago, which meant that the attack was only four days prior to the demon locating Ciel. He looked up at his father.

"What were you able to find when you followed your tracks?"

Cain gestured to Ciel "are you not going to tell me what he said?"

"I am not sure how long it will take to communicate in this way, but something he said has me curious as time lines are not adding up." Sebastian moved a finger against the boy's palm as he spoke, spelling out a final message.

 _I am glad you are well. Do not worry, I will not allow fate to separate us again._

He could see the child relax as his body sunk into the couch and the two remained holding each others hand.

"There isn't much to tell" the elder leaned back and sighed as he recalled all that he found. "The tracks, which I am now to assume was Vlad?" Ciel offered a shrug, but it was approving. "Well, his footprints led a few miles out from the Rack Tack, but once I exited the forest, the prints vanished."

"Vanished?" both Ciel and Sebastian asked.

Cain nodded "it seems that Vlad stepped out on his left foot and his right never followed."

This made them all quiet, each returning to their own personal thoughts. So the vampire king vanished, why wasn't Sebastian surprised? By the sound of it, he had banished Ciel after the boy had killed the hound, but by what Ciel was inferring the demon believed that the act was committed in order to protect his new sire. Then that would mean Vlad was responsible for the time shifts if the hounds were after Vlad. However there was a certain theory Sebastian had the crush first, so he looked back up at Cainr.

"Father, you don't have any cards in this game do you?"

Cain's eye twitched out of annoyance "again, I am not responsible for this round. It has been years since I last meddled in time, I can assure you." Cain reached out a hand, extending his palm out "if you don't believe me, then shall we go and speak with the time keeper? I believe he still remembers the last time we met before all this calamity."

That would be the last thing Sebastian would want to do, go to the keeper of time with the boy that killed his hound. There was still so much that he didn't know and he didn't want to engage Tindalos again until he had some solid foundation on the case. It did help knowing that Ciel was involved because the boy could offer some insight, regardless of the riddles he had to tell in order to help.

"I don't believe we should talk to Tindalos yet, there is still so much we don't know."

Cain almost rolled his eyes as he stared Sebastian down "if the boy had been any other, this case would be over. I am doing you a favor in this, Mammon."

"I understand" Sebastian nodded, his hand squeezing the boy's at his side. "I have faith that Ciel was compelled to slaughter the hound in order to protect Vlad, but why still remains a mystery."

"If I had to wager, I would say it was because the hound was going to kill him" Cain stated, his tone flat.

"Or perhaps there is more to this then we are giving credit…" Sebastian stood then and pulled Ciel up along side him. He wrapped an arm around the child's back and his hand swayed back and forth in a coddling gesture. "Now then, I shall retire for now, as I am not sure when Ciel last ate."

"As soon as I brought him here he ate, or have you forgotten?" Cain raised his arm and pointed at his inner wrist.

"I would have liked to, but I suppose we shall have to listen to you complain for the next month or so instead. However, that little love bite was hardly a meal" Sebastian looked down at the boy ready to take him away, but paused when he saw the boy's eyes closed. Ciel was resting against his chest and the boy's hands clenched the material at the demon's back. With a softened grin, Sebastian scooped up the boy and bowed to Cain.

"After a short rest, I will return. I swear it."

"An oath spoken, an oath taken." Cain bowed in reply, and when he looked back up he waved the two away "no need to stay here and commit sin, do so at your own residence."

Ciel's eyes opened then and he blinked in sleepy fashion as they walked away "oh, I remember now…"

Sebastian's voice dropped into a masculine purr "and what is that?"

"That little hound back in the cave was much different than the others that have come for me… I wonder why that is." Ciel yawned, pointed canines shimmering, and the demon stopped walking. Ciel shifted his head until he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes once more.

"I can finally relax."

Sebastian sighed, and the intensity of it had Ciel moving to look back up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Int, the hound's name is Int." What was once a purr was now a growl.

"What of it?" Ciel looked incredulous.

"He was a hound entrusted to us from the keeper of time and we left him in the cave… with a demon hunter" Sebastian felt tension build between his eyes and he twitched from the discomfort as he called his power around him. "And this demon hunter has intel that the creature he is looking for is in fact, a hound of Tindalos."

Cain whistled.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you for the reviews from last chapter!**

 **Please review if you have the time!**


	12. Chapter 11, Stand Off

**First off, I wanna thank those that reviewed as I was losing steam. I will continue this story, but I'm just worried that I may be boring you all. Glad you all are enjoying it thus far. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"There was no need for you to come as well, father" Sebastian suppressed his urge to shove the elder back into hell, being the polite gentleman he was, but it was becoming exceedingly difficult every time he heard Cain address his lover by the new nickname he had given him.

"And leave you alone with the brat? No, if I were to do that, then nothing would get done. Besides…" Cain patted the top of Ciel's head before continuing, ruffling his hair "I am quite interested in this monster hunter you speak of."

"Remove you hand or I will bite that as well." Ciel warned, growing rigid under the elder's caresses.

Cain leaned in and spoke low into the boy's ear "now, now. Let's save that for later."

"Cain, focus." Sebastian scolded.

The three stood before the cave from earlier and each peared into the dark cavern. They could all see relatively well in the dim quarters, but none of them took a step forward.

Ciel sighed and looked back at the both of them "well, go get the hound."

Cain and Sebastian shared a look and with another sigh, he moved towards the entrance.

"Ciel, wait" Sebastian said and stepped forward, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder "I am unsure if the hunter is still around-"

Ciel slapped the demon's hand away and glared back at him "where did you lose your confidence, Sebastian? Or should I call you Mammon like all the rest? Sebastian Michaelis wasn't a coward." Ciel's eyes began to glow and Sebastian's widened, entranced by the radiate silvers.

"What are you truly afraid of, Mammon?"

The world tilted and blurred behind Ciel, and he couldn't see anything besides the boy's eyes. Sounds of the wildlife dulled until they transitioned into a weak buzz. The steady beat of his heart was the only indication that he still stood there, staring into Ciel's eyes, and when his lips parted to speak, he felt unnerved. He didn't even know what he was about to say, but something made the words form and he spoke none the less.

"I am cautious because I do not want you to die, again."

The world shifted upright once more as the boy closed his eyes. The sounds of the wildlife and outdoors returned, and it accompanied Ciel's laughter.

"Is that all?" Ciel hugged his stomach and continued to shudder from the sudden laughter.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, irritation grating at him "did you just compel me?"

"That he did, I didn't think it would work…" Cain mused aloud and patted his son on back, "but I suppose I underestimated your affections for the boy and for that, I apologize." The elder stepped past him and waved back at the two as he entered the cave "I'll go get the dog, stupid mutt…"

"Sebastian." Ciel said, choking back a laugh as he composed himself. The boy looked up with moistened eyes and smiled. "I am already dead, so what do you have to fret?"

Sebastian's expression softened as he moved to stand before the boy, and once there, Ciel reached out to cup the demon's cheek.

"Besides, it seems like some sadistic force is keeping me alive for their own twisted pleasure. Back, when I was a half demon, I couldn't continue living while Andarial ate me slowly and again when I was first reincarnated, I would of aged and died with time, but now?" Ciel's eyes ceased their glowing and a gentle smile brushed his lips. "Now I am immortal and yet you're still wasting time with what if's and the such."

"You're right, I have been wasting my time." The knot that had coiled within the demon's belly laxed and allowed the demon to sigh a sound of relief. All this time spent, protecting and nurturing Ciel's soul, and here he finally was, alive and before him, but that was not all. Ciel was truly himself again. His overconfident, stubborn, and adorable Ciel.

"I won't make the mistake again."

He leaned down and claimed the boy's lips and this time, it was mutual. Whilst his hands wrapped around the boy, Ciel followed suit by bringing his arms up to wrap around him as well. Their height difference was a bit difficult, but they didn't seem to mind straining their necks if they could engage in their long awaited passion.

The kiss was gentle and again and again their lips stroked one another. There was no rush from either of them and they simply partook of one another, enraptured in both their pleasures. They only paused when one of Ciel's fangs ruptured Sebastian's lip. Blood mixed into their kiss and they broke apart only to speak, their foreheads still touching.

"I still don't know how to control them..."

"I don't mind" again the demon brushed their lips together and he chuckled when Ciel sighed in frustration.

"Th's 's sso annoying" Ciel grumbled against the demon's mouth, his words hard to make out through the extended teeth, causing him to lisp.

"Simply adorable" Sebastian pushed into the fangs and they dug into his upper lip, but he didn't care. He pushed his tongue forward and met Ciel's. The boy made a sound of shock, and Sebastian purred as he felt Ciel bow into him, submitting to the demon's rhythm.

 _I could do this for days…_

A sudden ripple of power had Sebastian tightening his grip on the boy and with a curse he dove towards the earth, causing them to tumble behind some trees just before an explosion erupted from the cave. Rocks flew and crashed into surrounding woodland, destroying the forestry in its wake. Tree stumps split, branches snapped, and leafs and dust obscured the area as they were blown up in the torrent of wind.

"What the hell Sebastian?!" Ciel hissed, now pinned under the demon. He spat out some dirt and glared back, fully intent on scolding Sebastian, but when he saw how serious the demon's expression was, he paused.

"STAY THE FUCK DOWN!" A raspy voice screamed from the direction of the cave and a dark figure blurred within the smog. Deep chilling laughter followed the threat and as the dust began to settle, a large distorted manifestation of darkness writhed near the rubble that was now the cave. Rocks and debris fell from the large apparition and with every fallen stone, another whisk of shadow grew and extended to join the other flowing appendages.

" _My my my, what a treat you are"_ a mouth the size of a door filled the center of the large shadow, and serrated teeth glistened as the corners lifted into a grin. " _You carry no scent, much like the undead, and yet you wield both demonic and angelic capabilities-"_

"Shut up!" the voice demanded once more and the figure lifted something before him, an odd whimper following the movement "one more word and I'll kill the hound."

Sebastian pushed off of Ciel, but as he rose, he put a finger to his lips to remind the boy to stay quiet. With silent steps, he moved so he could get a better vantage point of the hunter. After moving around several trees, he found himself standing a few feet behind the man and the dangling Int. The pup clawed at the air, annoyed to be hanging by its back skin, and Sebastian felt momentary pity. The hounds didn't have much skin to begin with, so pulling it tight would seem most painful. He took a step forward, but paused as he watched Ciel walk out several feet in front of the hunter.

"If you fancy being chased for eternity, then be my guest." Ciel continued to move until he stood between the hunter and writhing darkness. He then looked up and glowered at the man "however, that pup did not harm those in that town. It was the others of its kind that killed the citizens. They died protecting me."

It was then that the dust finally settled and revealed the monster hunter, Kincade, and the man had suffered some serious injuries. His stomach was blood stained and one of his free hands clenched at the center and the rest of his body was covered in razor thin cuts. "So young for a vampire, but then again, how long exactly have you been a child?"

"Longer then I wish to admit" Ciel stated in a flat tone and he crossed his arms. "The way I see it, you have two options. One, you can kill the dog and therefore put a hit on yourself, or two, surrender the hound over to us and I can assure you that these demon's will spare your life."

"Like hell I'd agree to either of those" Kincade stuffed Int under his arm and the pup yipped in distress "I've a job to do, and I'll be needing this pup if I'm to get any money-"

"How much are they paying you?" Ciel asked, making the man glower.

"Enough."

Ciel chuckled "I cannot make an offer if you do not tell me what you are being paid."

Kincade considered what the boy said and with a shrug he told him.

"Sebastian, you were last to witness my finances, were you not?"

"We have more than enough to pay this man."

Kincade appeared startled when Sebastian spoke from behind him and he turned sideways so he could see all three.

"Give me the hound and I'll pay you for your wasted time. There will be no more attacks as I have left that town, so you even have the opportunity to make double if you play your cards right."

Kincade brought the pup back out and looked down at it, taking care to not look it in the eyes "this pup is that important huh?"

"I have been avoiding killing them, and if you were to slaughter that hound, more meaningless deaths would occur." Ciel looked down and Sebastian could tell there was more to that sentence then the boy was letting on. He would ask later.

"I admire that." Kincade nodded and tossed the pup towards the boy, but before Ciel could react, a tendril of shadow lashed out and snatched the dog mid air. Then, another appendage darted for Kincade, but a whirlwind of matching darkness caught the blow instead.

"CAIN!" Sebastian roared, and the spinning shadow split to reveal the raven haired demon holding the tendril within a large shadow like claw. "We have made a deal with this man, do not ruin it."

" _I don't recall making a deal with this hunter. You and your pet may have, but that does not pertain to me."_ The large apparition moved forward until it stood a few feet away from Ciel and the boy turned to face the monstrosity.

"Now isn't the time to be making enemies, Cain. Trust me when I say this." Ciel glared up at the flowing darkness and he raised a hand to point over to the estate hidden beneath the forestry "I am going to go collect this man's pay and perhaps at a later date, we may employ him later."

Darkness melted and reduced to vapor as Cain returned to his glamoured image, red eyes narrowed at Ciel.

"Why would we need his assistance?"

Ciel looked away, averting his gaze sideways "I just think it would be a waste to kill him."

" _Him_ is still here, and waiting for his payment." Kincade chimed in.

Cain glared at Ciel a few moments more and with a sigh, he placed Int back on the ground and made a shooing motion at the boy.

"Go."

Ciel sighed and looked back at Sebastian "I'll be right back, and don't give me that look. You need to stay because your father is insane." With that, Ciel disappeared.

"Damn, vampires are quick." Kincade stated and he looked over at Sebastian still standing relatively close to him "care to back up a tad?"

The three remained silent as they waited for the young vampire to return, and with every minute that passed, Sebastian found himself growing irritated.

"When we return home, you will make that boy speak, are we clear?" Cain broke the silence, looking over at his son "find out what happened that night, and in the meantime I shall try to track down Vlad."

"Allow me three days with Ciel and I will piece together an abstract idea of what happened at the rack tack. No interruptions and no harassment."

Cain narrowed his eyes "it shouldn't take you longer than a day."

Sebastian's only response was a smile.

"Let's go." Ciel stated, now standing behind Sebastian and he dug his fingers into the coat at the demon's back "we need to go right now." Ciel tossed a bag to the man and Kincade caught it, but he didn't look at its contents, his attention now focused towards the house.

It was then that Int began to yip and wag it's tail and Sebastian nodded to Ciel, looking over at his father "three days."

Cain sighed and rolled his eyes "three days, but if you get results, you are to come and tell me first."

"Agreed." Sebastian turned to Kincade then "hounds will be swarming this forest, it may be best for you to flee."

Kincade chuckled and roughly removed his jacket and shirt, nodding to the Ciel and Sebastian. "Thanks for the money, kid. If you are wanting to speak business later, I'll be in that town for a couple more weeks." He then gave the estate one last look and then turned to run in the opposite direction. Sebastian watched as the man left, not understanding Kincade's sudden urge to undress, but when the man leapt into the air he found his eyes widening. Speckled wings of white and black grew from his back and lifted him into the air and with incredible speed, the man was gone.

"Earth is such an interesting place."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Please review if you have the time, it really does help. :)**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12, Zero Interruptions

**So this chapter is a bit short, but I plan to write a ton tomorrow so I'll hopefully post another tomorrow. I figured you'll all love this chapter nonetheless... :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A spark of flame flickered to life and began to grow in size within a large abandoned study. As it grew, it stretched its light out and hugged all the corners of the room in its warm embrace; however, there was one area it did not touch and left completely dark. It was then that two forms emerged from the darkened area and landed into the center of the room.

"He had wings."

"I saw. How handy."

"Normal people don't have wings, Sebastian."

"Then what does that make him?"

Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms much like a stereotypical married couple and he waltzed over to a couch near the fire. He sat and placed the boy on his lap, ignoring the nasty look that followed.

"If I knew that, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" Ciel crossed his arms and moved to slide down onto the couch, but the demon locked his arms around him. The boy's brow twitched "stop cradling me like an infant."

"Oh, my apologies" Sebastian gripped Ciel's leg and tucked it to his left side and then guided the other so the boy was left to straddle him. Ciel lost his cockiness within an instant of their noses touching. "See? No longer an infant."

Ciel couldn't produce the words to describe the true embarrassment he was experiencing and he averted his eyes, utterly defeated. Sebastian chuckled and brushed his lips against the boy's cheek.

"Your innocence never ceases to amuse me."

"Shut up."

A smile lifted the demon's lips and he tipped Ciel's chin so he'd look at him again. "But we have so much to talk about."

"This is hardly a position to be in to have a discussion" Ciel grumbled, his eyes still unable to meet the demon's.

"I suppose you're right" Sebastian stated, and his hands snaked around the boy's backside so he could hug Ciel tighter to him. Pleasure buzzed within him from the momentary friction, and it took a heap of self control to not take the boy in a fit of pent up frustration. However, he did agree that words were pointless at this point between them, and when he felt Ciel's mutual arousal from the movement, a part of his control slipped.

"Unless you deny me, I will not stop" Sebastian stated, and the boy's eyes finally met his, silver irises unsure. It wasn't denial that concerned the boy, but more so an overwhelming fear of intimacy and this made him hesitate. Many years ago when the two had first met, Ciel had been subjected to many forms of torture and in some cases the acts were brutally sexual. During their time together, he had observed the boy's discomfort from being touched, held, and caressed. A memory of when his father dominated the boy surfaced and he made himself calm down, not wanting Ciel to experience that same amount of crippling fear Cain had inflicted with his stupidity.

"You need only to say stop, and I shall" Sebastian revised his earlier statement and he inwardly sighed in relief as he saw the boy relax. He offered a gentle smile before leaning in to capture the boy's lips in a kiss. Earlier, in the forest, their passion had been slow and sweet, but here in his protected estate the two's rhythm was much faster.

With one hand, Sebastian cupped Ciel's bottom and rocked the boy against him, making the boy moan and sigh into his mouth. Their tongues danced as his free hand began working at the buttons of the boy's shirt, but he paused when Ciel tore his mouth free, saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth.

"I… I need…" Ciel struggled for words as he fought for air to return to his lungs and Sebastian paused the hand at the boy's back so he could slide the fabric of his shirt from him. The boy's eyes glittered with moisture as he gazed into the glowing scarlets and he licked his lips "I don't… understand what I want."

A black polished fingertip traced down the boy's sternum and dipped into the front of the boy's pants and Ciel gasped.

"I know what it is you want and need, Ciel." Sebastian's fingers twisted and the boy's pants sagged, but collected at his waist due to their position. "However, this sort of desire shouldn't be rushed."

"Rush it" Ciel groaned and the boy bucked as Sebastian's hand reached inside his pants. The demon smiled as he touched the heated arousal and he reached for the boy's flushed cheek to pull him in for another kiss. However, Sebastian chuckled when his tongue brushed against razor sharp fangs.

"And if I don't?" the murmur was ignored as their kiss deepened, the two focusing on each other's rapid beating heart. It wasn't long before Ciel began to claw at Sebastian's chest and the demon nodded his understanding. He removed his hand from Ciel's trowsers and made easy work of removing the material clinging to him. The boy didn't waste any time, as soon as the pale flesh was revealed, he fell forward, plastering himself to the demon. It was Sebastian's turn to groan and both his hands moved to the boy's rear. The material of the pants collected in an irritating bundle as the friction increased between them and ignoring it was no longer an option. Sebastian scowled as he nibbled on Ciel's lip and with an irritated sigh, he moved to sprawl out on the couch. As he brought the boy with him, he removed the bundled trousers with a quick tug and didn't even flinch as the material ripped.

The boy looked down at him with desperation, his arms quivering, and while panting he pleaded "please… rush it."

Desire warred with reason as he stared up at his aroused lover. He wanted to take him, there was no doubt about it, but he didn't know if he should. Ciel still knew nothing of sex and what exactly to expect from a male counterpart, then again the boy was even a virgin to regular sexual relations. He closed his eyes and decided he would leave it up to Ciel.

"What is it you would like me to do?"

Ciel walked his hands down the demon's chest and laid his head over the demon's pounding heartbeat.

"Make love to me" he whispered.

Sebastian hand landed on the boy's back and began to travel down his backside "are you aware of what that consists of?" He paused a moment to inhale the aroma that clung to the boy's silken strands and he sighed in satisfaction as he smelt a faint scent of chamomile.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's free hand and nuzzled it, "I am aware… I did some research." The last part came out as a mere exhalation and if Sebastian was not a demon he would of missed it.

The demon's eyes opened in wonderment "when was this?"

Ciel pushed back, annoyance written on his face "shut it!"

Sebastian laughed, the sound seductive as he gripped the boy's rear once again "then I will not hesitate any longer."

* * *

"Why didn't you bite me?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head. He touched a finger to his neck in question and looked down at the boy resting beside him. The gesture was wasted though, as Ciel was curled away from him, burrowing into the covers. His features softened and he leaned down so he could loom over tiny form.

"Are you still sore?"

The only response he received was Ciel grabbing the bed sheet and pulling it over his head. He shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping him as he pulled the sheet down to whisper into the boy's ear.

"I love you."

"ARG, stop talking!" Ciel jerked away from the demon and disappeared under the sheets, cocooning beneath the soft fabric; however, Sebastian didn't mind. He had noticed the boy's ears were stained pink and he had picked up on the slight quiver in his voice, so instead of harassing him further, he leaned back in bed and gazed at the roof. The stone was flat and dark, lacking design, but tonight they appeared radiate in the dull firelight.

He didn't require a reply, nor did he ever expect to get anything direct from his stubborn lover, but in a way, Ciel had spoken his feelings first. It was enough for him that some time during Ciel's multiple existences, the boy had taken the time to research what exactly to expect in a same sex relationship. To some it may seem heartless the way the boy was acting, but he knew better. Ciel was suffering from crippling discomfort, both mental _and_ physical, so he decided to show a little mercy.

"Did you kill any of the hounds chasing you?"

Ciel's form twitched but remained beneath linen "no, I ran until they could not find me."

His voice was so strained, almost as if he fought sleep and it took everything the demon could muster to not rip the sheet from him and witness the boy's sated face, but instead he continued their conversation.

"What happened with the victims?"

Ciel paused as he curled tighter into himself, seeming unsure of his answer.

"Our fangs… they inject our victim with a chemical that is much like a drug. We drink their blood and in exchange, they experience utter bliss and euphoria; however, if we are interrupted and pulled from our meal, our chemical holds a different effect" Ciel stirred a bit, turning his body to face the demon, but still refusing to exit the sheets. "If we do not allow the bite to sustain a period of ten seconds, then our victims become much like an addict craving their drug. They will follow us until they reach their high and collapse from the rush. I was their drug and the hounds wanted to confiscate me. My inexperience killed them."

Sebastian looked down at the small form and narrowed his eyes, not liking how hollow the boy's tone had become. The bed made irritated sounds as the demon shifted to curl around the hidden boy and he nuzzled what he believed would be Ciel's head.

"Without mistakes we cannot learn" Sebastian murmured into the boy's head and wrapped his arms around him "but these mistakes could've been avoided if your sire didn't abandon you."

The boy grew quiet once more and the demon sighed, shifting to his elbow to look down at Ciel.

"I suppose you still cannot speak of that night, but we will have to approach it one way or the other, so I…" Sebastian's words trailed off as he felt Ciel sag against him and grow stiff. He cursed and tossed the blanket, revealing his curled lover.

Ciel laid their much like a corpse. His color was beyond pale and the rhythmic breathing had ceased it's lazy bobbing motion. He supposed the boy didn't need to breath, but that didn't suppress the anxiety that built as he stared at the dead boy.

"Ciel…?" Sebastian asked, brushing a hand against the boy's hip. He gave a squeeze, but he didn't get a reply.

"Ciel." The boy's voice became a command as the demon pulled the boy onto his back, but instantly he let go as a wave of terror hit him. Instead of his body sagging and moving with the pull, it stiffly followed as if his limbs were made of stone. His body remained in the same curled posture and didn't move an inch and as he plopped back down into the bed.

 _He's petrified…_

* * *

 ** _To be continued._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! You guys motivate me to keep this story going!_**

 ** _See you all next chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 13, Give me an Answer

**So this chapter is a fun one, there is a few serious things that happen in it, but this scene lasted alot longer then I had intended, as it was so entertaining for me. However, it does answer what happened with Ciel, so I figured you all would appreciate me posting this today rather then a few days from now when I got the time again to write.**

 **Few new characters as well.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Stacks of books littered the desk that Sebastian had dragged into the large bedroom and the demon paced back and forth before the crackling fireplace.

"Nothing!" he flung the book he had been reading and it hit one of the already leaning stacks, causing several to tumble to the floor. Shadows whisked off his shoulders as he looked over at the mummified boy and with a grimace he blurred and vanished from the room.

Ash and soot filled the air as a stream of darkness shot through the decaying forestry. Abominations blocking the path quickly moved from the oncoming stanpede and screeched and growled after it, but it did not stop. The tyrant of shadow continued until it found the large gates buried within the twisting woodland. A beast that consisted of tattered rags and dark vapor stirred to life at the entrance as the shadow approached.

" _Speak your needs…"_ a voice a few degrees below freezing spoke from beneath the ragged hood. It moved to stand between the creature and the large gate.

The creature stopped and the flaming shadows ceased until color filled his features once more.

"I wish to speak with Cain."

The shade rocked its hood back and forth " _his majesty is currently with guest. Perhaps another time…"_ the words came out slow and echoed as it paused to create each sentence.

Sebastian, fully restored, glowered at the dismissive shade "tell him if he wishes that I never come back again, then that can be arranged."

The shade bobbed its head in a slow nod and passed through the gate as if it weren't there. Soon it vanished within the dark scenery and Sebastian was left to wait in silence. His foot began to tap and he crossed his arms in impatience, considering leaping to the tops of the gate, but he paused as he felt others approaching the manor. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a group of demons a few feet behind him, one of which that looked familiar.

"Sebastian correct? That's what you prefer to be called?" Lily, the 5th demon lord called out, offering a wave. Three females and two males followed her and they stood in two separate groups. One male and female stood close to her left, and the others the did the same on the right. Sebastian raised a brow.

"What business might you have with my father?"

"Ah, well you see it's actually for the both of you, so I'm glad you're here. I got word you two had returned and you both had left before I got the chance to assist you."

"Assist?" He asked, looking interested. He didn't know much about the earth obsessed demoness, but he couldn't help liking her. She looked so much like… he dropped the train of thought, still not wanting to accept the fallen Demoness's death.

"Yes, I've brought you a crew for your new throne, if you're willing to accept." Lily smiled and outstretched an arm to the couple behind her. "This is my gift to you, my fellow lord. Ruling a throne alone in hell is borderline suicide."

Sebastian considered the two standing behind her and when he made eye contact, the two bowed. It was the man that spoke first and Sebastian was not expect the deep russian grumble that escaped the man.

"A pleasure to meet you, new lord. I am Nero" he paused and looked up, showing his teal colored eyes that matched the darker blues of his hair. The length was short and though it looked like the man slicked it back, it still spiked at the tips, ruining the soft slick look. He looked down at the woman still bowing and gestured above her head to point down at her "and this is Yana."

"I could introduce myself" the woman shook her head and looked up as well "Hello, my lord, my name is Yana. Me and my counterpart currently serve Lily, but we are eager to serve you if you'd accept." The woman was quite the polar opposite of the darker aqua colored man. Her skin was bright and hair was a deep chestnut. Her eyes were the color of honey and she smiled a challenging smile.

Sebastian returned the grin and looked back to the blonde demoness "before I accept any sort of present, might I inquire of your true purpose?"

Lily sighed and she moved close so she could speak low, and he was shocked by how lethal the woman appeared as her eyes shift crimson.

"You are the son of Cain, therefore I shall assist you in an way I possibly can. If he desired your enthronement, then I shall assist in protecting you. It is as simple as that." She leaned away, the cut throat demeanor diminishing and she tilted her so she could see around him. "Now where has that Terror gone? It shouldn't of took this long to send a message…"

Lily moved forward and the other three trailed behind her, but Nero and Yana remained before Sebastian.

"She is honest" Nero stated, watching Lily knock on the large gate and he smirked as she began yelling for something inside to notice her. His teal eyes moved to look at Sebastian once more. "By my understanding, she owes your father a great deal."

"As to what, I guess we'll never know" Yana interjected, moving forward to stick out a hand to Sebastian. "So, what'cha say, my lord?"

It felt weird to hear them address him as lord and it made him stiffen, but nonetheless he offered his hand.

"Yes, but you shall address me as Sebastian until further instruction." The hands met and the woman's smile climbed higher as she squeezed their fingers.

"Affirmative."

It was then that the gates opened upon their own and Lily instructed them all to enter.

Sebastian moved so could walk next to Lily and their little entourage followed a few steps behind. When they arrived at the mansions double large doors, Cain and Daeva were waiting outside for them. Cain's expression became confused and he glanced over at the shade floating a few feet away.

"I thought you said it was just my son."

The shade bobbed its head in a nod, it's only response. Cain turned back to them, hands moving to his hips.

"Who was here first, and why the hell are you all bothering me today. I'm busy."

Daeva blinked, but other then that she seemed neutral "I am only still here because I was assisting you with your defenses as per our arrangement, Cain."

The demon grinned and cupped her cheek "ah, but you too wanted to ramble on about such unnecessary matters."

Daeva's eyes narrowed and she lifted a hand to gently remove the lord's hand from her face. "I only wished to hear the story of my brother's death and now that I have refortified your estate I shall take my leave. Fare thee well, Cain. May it be another decade before I need speak with you again." The woman's white irises moved to Sebastian and for a moment he sensed hostility, but nothing on her face reflected such harsh intentions. As she walked down the steps she paused beside him.

"One wonders how thick blood truly flows within our bodies" a sideways glance, and she took her leave. Sebastian watched her go, almost missing his father's question.

"I thought you said three days, did you miss me that much?"

A twitch of annoyance furrowed his brow as he forced a smile to his face, turning to face Cain "I can assure you that I am not here for pleasure, but only for a mere question. I would appreciate it if you would simply answer so I may return home at once."

"Must you always be so spiteful?" The elder asked, moving to stand before Lily. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek and smiled down at her. "Allow me to deal with my disrespectful son and I'll be right with you."

"Like father like son, they say" Sebastian grinned, eyes closed.

"Not a problem, it's amusing to watch the two of you." Lily chuckled and moved to sit on the stairs, the three trailing after her. Cain sighed and glowered as he made eye contact with his son.

"Get on with it."

Sebastian nodded, his earlier seriousness returning "Ciel is petrified."

Cain blinked, rendered speechless. After a moment he bit his lip and his chest began quivering as he managed to squeak out.

"perhaps… you came on… too strong..."

With an outburst of tear streaking laughter, Cain was launched skyward from his own son's uppercut.

Several moments later when the elder recomposed himself he asked "what do you mean by petrified?"

"He is frozen in place. No breath, no movement, and a below freezing temperature."

Cain's features melted into understanding and he moved forward to pat his son's shoulder.

"It sounds as if your little pet died, I'm so sorry."

Sebastian's eyes flared ember and he snarled "one more joke and I set the estate aflame."

Cain narrowed his eyes "if one more demon burns my house to the ground, I will slaughter all of hell."

It was Lily's turn to cry out in laughter and all but the two bickering joined in. Cain sighed once again, exasperation making him cave in "your boy is a vampire, Mammon. Did you not consider the spawns of night need rest?"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he stared at the ground.

"Vampires sleep like the dead during the day, as their bodies cannot function when the sun dawns. Only when the sun sets will your pet awake from such a curse." Cain made a shooing motion and moved towards Lily, clearly dismising his son.

He didn't consider sleep when he saw the state the boy had been in. Feelings of relief flooded him and his cheeks lightened pink as he doubled over in laughter, the sound merry.

"I… I have been such a fool." Laughter, pure genuine laughter caused his eyes to overflow with tears and his body began to ache for the shuddering splendor. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at his father's back. "Thank you, father."

Cain paused and looked back, his expression soft "of course, now go. Silly child."

Sebastian nodded and looked to his two new companions.

"Come, let us return home."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am so happy you are all enjoying this as much as I am. It may have its moments where it is frustrating to write, but with your guys support I'm able to chew through those difficult moments.**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **Next chapter is gonna be pretty serious, so enjoy the fun fluffy stuff ;P**


	15. Chapter 14, Back to the Crime Scene

**Hello hello! How are we all doing? *pause for response* I HOPE THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! ;D**

 **Anyways, I apologize it has been taking me so long to write these chapters, its extremely hard to focus with a puppy who needs my attention 24/7, but she's so damn cute I can't complain!**

 **Thanks you all for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the fun times of last chapter, it was a joy to write.**

 **Second thing, I wanted to thank MedoriGalori for the amazing fan art of Cain! I love it and now its the new pic for this story. :D**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter and happy reading!**

 **Also, will try to get more chapters out, really disappointed in myself for lack of updating. GRR!**

* * *

"4… 3… 2 and 1." A silver pocket watch slammed shut and crimson eyes shifted to watch the bundle beneath the sheets of the bed. The room became brighter as the fire grew larger in the fireplace and the man walked over so he sit on the edge of the overly large cot.

"Ciel, it is time to get up." Sebastian trailed a finger up the body beneath the sheets and grabbed the top of the cover. He pulled and revealed the boy's motionless face beneath.

Ciel continued to lay there in a state much like a corpse and the demon could feel his eyes narrowing. On earth, the sun would be setting as of several seconds ago so when the boy didn't stir, he felt his annoyance rising. He tapped a finger against Ciel's pale cheek and with a sigh, he reached into his pocket to take the silver watch out once more. Clicking the lever at the side, he pushed the top open. It was now ten minutes past sunset.

"Perhaps they might know something" Sebastian mused aloud and considered where the two would be at this exact moment. Nero would most likely still be cultivating the grounds as the male had stated he should have a fence or gate at least. That had left Yana and him to enter by themselves and the female had taken one look around and had simply stated that she could tell Sebastian was never home. She had wandered off and he had grimaced when he saw the walls pulsing with life, knowing the woman was going to redecorate. He liked his home, but he didn't fight the renovations knowing all too well that the estate needed it. Especially if he intended to live here with Ciel for a time.

He tapped his chin, playing with this idea. Would they stay there? Or would they return to earth once this mystery was solved? So many questions still unanswered.

His eyes moved back to the boy, who still slept like the dead, and he sighed again. So many questions was right, he needed Ciel awake so he could get the answers he needed to close this case.

A twitch caught his eye and he narrowed his eyes to focus all his attention on the hand he thought he had seen move. Again, a finger twitched and Sebastian grinned. It was finally time.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian leaned down with the full intention to graze the boy's cheek in a kiss, but when he saw glowing silver eyes watching him, he paused, something not right in the way Ciel was looking at him.

"Are you-" with speed Sebastian had not expected, Ciel grabbed the back of the demon's neck and pulled him into him. Fangs glistened as Ciel's lips parted and understanding had Sebastian tilting his head so the boy could drink.

"Take what you need."

Ciel's teeth sank into the demon's flesh before Sebastian could even finish his sentence. At first there was an annoying pinch at his neck, but soon the area became warm and began to tingle. He could feel the boy's lips clench as he withdrew the blood, and each time the warmth moved a little further. It spread into his shoulders, chest and back and with it came a sensation of euphoria. Never had his body felt so weightless, and as the warmth ventured south, desire rekindled. His arms wrapped around the boy's fraile form and squeezed him close, and this is when Ciel chose to finish feeding.

Se..bastian!" Ciel choked out, hot breath clashing against the demon's exposed collar bone. The boy pushed and raked his fingers against the demon's loose shirt, trying to scramble away. "Let go of me!"

"Again… it was much too short" Sebastian threaded his fingers into the boy's hair and tilted his lover's head sideways. He brushed his lips below Ciel's ear and licked up the length of his neck. "Perhaps it is time I teach you ways of foreplay-"

"I'm still sore, you intolerable Casanova" Ciel hissed. "Now let go of me."

Sebastian considered the small patch of skin he had made glisten and with a smile he loosened his grip.

"I suppose you are right, there are other matters we need to address and the sooner we get them out of the way, the sooner we can relax." He set Ciel back onto the bed and met the boy's eyes "however, I do apologize for hurting you. With time it-"

"Shut up!" Ciel barked, his skin flushing. He crossed his arms and threw his right leg over his left, getting comfortable, but his expression displayed concern.

"Vlad attempted to summon me during slumber." Ciel's eyes fell, looking to the floor "he's seriously wounded."

Sebastian's playfulness vanished and he kneeled before the boy "did he say where he was?"

Ciel shook his head "he was interrupted mid summoning, otherwise… I wouldn't be here."

Silence fell between them, the demon unsure of how to approach this. Ciel appeared worried, but was it for the man's safety or something more? He had said he detested what he was forced to do due to his blood tie, but maybe that hate only stemmed from his lack of choice.

"Sebastian. I can''t tell you what happened that night and if Vlad becomes silenced…" he shook his head, gritting his teeth "no, we must find him and then you and Cain can make him talk."

Sebastian stood and rubbed at his chin "my father was suppose to be tracking the vampire, but when I went to visit him today, he was quite busy. I shall send word to him that he is to solely focus on finding Vlad."

Ciel's face whitened and he made a shooing motion "if you're going to that mansion, I'll wait here. I am not overly fond of your father's estate."

Sebastian grinned and looked back down at the boy "not to worry, I will send one of my servants."

Ciel's eyebrows raised and he scoffed "you have servants?"

"I do indeed" he walked towards the door and glanced back before opening it "would you like to meet them?"

"This ought to be interesting" Ciel pushed himself from the bed and wobbled a bit before his cramping limbs complied with the movement. He didn't bothering looking at the demon, knowing mocking amusement would be painted all over his face.

"After we send one of them to Cain's estate, we will return to Earth." Sebastian stated, moving to walk next to the boy.

"For what exactly?"

Sebastian's expression remained calm, much like he always did when he had a plan, and before he answered, Ciel was already smiling.

"To do some hunting of course."

* * *

After teleporting to earth, the two carried on foot a few miles until they stood before the Rack Tack Lodge. They didn't stop there though, Sebastian nodded to the large building and then promptly began jogging towards the trail across from it. He couldn't help but notice that Ciel was tracing the forest floor with his eyes, and this made him smile.

"Come now Ciel, you _are_ quite young in body and age. Our relationship can be a bit of a shock."

Ciel looked up and glared daggers "he called me a child and then asked if you might have killed my mother."

"Yes, well not all of my kind have mastered the art of conversation." His eyes glittered their demonic red and resumed examining the path before him. It was difficult tracking through the forest now that the prints were almost completely faded, so he had to rely on the faint scent that still clang on the bark of the older trees. After several minutes he found what he was looking for and reached to lift the large brush from the path.

Beneath was that same area that had been hidden before and with a sigh of relief, he found that most of the tracks still remained. He glanced back and extended his arm towards the small clearing.

"Come, we have arrived."

Ciel looked hesitant and instead of moving forward he took a step back. There was an overwhelming amount of nervousness to the boy, and soon the demon realized that whatever had happened here was affecting him much like the previous horrors of his past. Sebastian tore the piece of plant life he was holding and tossed it aside so he could kneel and bring the boy into his arms.

"I won't make you talk, all I need for you to do is react." The statement was infact a question to the child's ears and he nodded his approval, but Sebastian knew by the fact that Ciel was compliant that whatever had happened here disturbed him greatly.

He moved back and looked into the boy's eyes, allowing him one more opportunity to flee, but when Ciel pushed his arms away he chuckled.

"Stop treating me like a child. If you continue to do so others will misunderstand." Ciel moved forward and entered the clearing, taking care to look all around him before entering the odd formed oval. He looked down at the floor and with a sigh, he moved to stand in original prints Sebastian had originally thought were a slender female. His image of the delicate shadowed woman stood standing back to back with Ciel in his mind's eye and he grinned.

"Proceed."

Sebastian nodded and walked over to the prints nearest the boy, moving to stand in what he believed were Vlad's prints. He looked down at the boy and began his charade "the two of you entered this clearing fully expecting to meet someone or something." The child's eyes didn't meet his but Ciel's spine straightened, and the corners of his eyes twitched, so he was onto something. "By the tracks I can assume that the people you met had a lesser demon at their disposal, one of which my kind take as pets in their homes. What purpose this meeting held is what I intend to find out."

Ciel looked up with a blank expression and he nodded, almost appearing bored, but the demon could tell the boy wanted him to hurry this up, not overly comfortable with being there.

"First, your sire is able to manipulate time. This conversation, could it perhaps be related to this?"

Ciel yawned, but again his body gave telltale signs of his rusty poker face. The demon nodded and moved to stand where the lesser creature had stood.

"I can assume the meeting didn't go as planned, as the hounds of Tindalos interrupted" Ciel's eyes moved to look at Sebastian and the demon understood the signal. What he had said was incorrect, so then the meeting went as planned, and the hounds didn't interrupt. Interesting.

"Allow me to revise. The meeting did concur and the hounds did not appear until later after the conversation had concluded." No reaction, so then that was correct. "This meeting, can I assume it was a positive outcome?" Again Ciel's eyes flicked to his and he nodded his understanding.

"So Vlad came out to the woods to meet with a demon he was assisting with time manipulation and the outcome was not favorable for your sire. Then perhaps it was then that the hounds appeared." Ciel picked at his fingernails, grumbling his desire for a bath and Sebastian chuckled.

"I suppose the travel wasn't necessary for such a simple case. The demon made a deal with Vlad but didn't follow through with their terms. The hounds came and attacked your sire and you, compelled, defended your master. Now the two of you have split ways because you both now flee the hounds." Sebastian was about ready to call this case, but when he looked at Ciel he paused. The boy's uneasiness from earlier returned and he looked so frustrated that he couldn't speak of the horrors that lurked inside his mind from whatever he had witnessed. His eyes pleaded for Sebastian to continue that thought process so he mentally ran through everything he said.

"The demon didn't follow through." Sebastian stated, starting from the top.

Ciel blinked in irritation, so that was correct.

"The hounds came and attacked your sire and you protected him."

Ciel circled his hands, gesturing for him to move on.

This time, the words came out slow as he reconsidered what he infact was saying "the two of you have split ways because of the hunt."

Ciel shifted his eyes and again gave him that desperate expression. That was not the reason they split up… then why?

Sebastian looked to the forest floor again, frustrated he had overlooked something, but as he took in his surroundings he knew he had not missed anything. He began musing aloud, hoping something would shift "your prints and Vlad's sprint from this alcove, so the two of you split here and rather quickly at that. The demon did not give chase, as its prints reversed, so if not the hounds… something else." Ciel blurred and was before him. The boy looked up at him, discomfort showing in his features much like earlier and this time Sebastian felt pressured to leave the area, the boy's horror contagious, and that's when it struck. This other creature, it was something that had Ciel, the previous Ciel Phantomhive, lord of the Underworld, rattled. He watched the boy's eyes shifting like mad, looking for something or for any trace of the thing that had been there, and how disturbed he was over it. Sebastian allowed his vision to blur as he fell deep into thought.

There was a lesser demon and perhaps others with it, but getting an exact number would be useless as Ciel wouldn't know the demons. Now if he were to see them, that could provide useful, but that wasn't the case now. What he needed to focus on here was the monster that had made the two of them split up. Ciel didn't blink an eye against demons, crazed angels, reapers, and he even seemed okay with the idea of the time hounds, but yet this _thing_ had him bridging insanity.

"The creature doesn't exist" Sebastian scoffed, his amusement speaking out loud. He couldn't think of a single thing that could frighten the boy, other than intimacy but he was fairly sure Vlad hadn't done anything sexual with him by their earlier activities. He sighed and refocused, looking down at Ciel and when he saw how grim the boy looked, how uncertain he was about whatever he had saw, what he said had made sense. The creature didn't exist, or shouldn't exist, but did.

A conversation from the other day resurfaced then, back when they were discussing what to do with Kincade. It had made sense on a business standpoint that Ciel, ever the observant fellow when it came to capable people, wanted to let the man walk, but now it made more sense.

" _Now isn't the time to be making enemies, Cain. Trust me when I say this. We may employ him later."_

"A monster."

Ciel bowed, allowing his head to curl into his lap and he whispered "please… can we leave this place now…"

Sebastian's expression grew serious as he looked around once more, this time looking around the surrounding area besides just the ground and shrubs. He hadn't considered looking above, but when he did now, he noticed something he never would have. Branches were snapped and still left to hang from their torn bark and eerie scratches painted the tops of the tree trunks. His eyes narrowed, he knew those markings. Those were the same strange scratches he had seen on Exa, the time hound. His anger rose as he recalled his earlier conversation with the Keeper of Time.

" _Exa's wounds are unrelated to this investigation."_

"Yes, we may leave now." Sebastian scooped the boy in his arms, and darkness began to spill off of him, the shadow moving to swirl around him. "I believe it is time we held a meeting with the Keeper of Time."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **If you have time, please review/favorite/follow!**


	16. Chapter 15, An Offering

**Hi there! Sorry for this HUGE delay. I cut my hand at work and had to have stitches, so it has been very difficult for me to write. However, I got them removed now and my finger is healing. I am quite disappointed how long this took, but what with stitches and seasonal changeover for Easter, I have been slammed/unable to write. But we be back now. :D I've got some days off coming so I'll try to return to my normal upload schedule for you guys.**

 **This chapter I broke into two parts, as it is a large scene.**

 **Hope you all have been well and happy reading!**

* * *

"My lord said to come back tomorrow. He asked me to remind you that you were the one requesting three days of peace." A woman with multicolored hair exited the large gate of Cain's estate with a terror flanking on each of her sides. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the group standing before the overly large gate.

"This again…" Sebastian stepped forward as he pinched the bridge of his nose "then we will take Int and speak with Tindalos on our own accord. Send message that I will be taking the hound then, Miss…" He recalled seeing this woman one place before, but a name or where he had seen her was lost to him. A hand rested on his shoulder and Nero moved to stand beside him.

"Her name is Karma, she was servant to Lily much like Yana and me." Nero explained and nodded to the girl. Yes, he had seen her when he had gone to see his father yesterday. She had been apart of Lily's entourage, part of the group of three following her. He hadn't given the group much attention when his two new servants approached him, but her hair had stood out. He looked back at the woman just in time to see her lift her hand and in order to give a forced wave to his aquamarine companion.

"If that is all, I will return to my lord and pass on your message" she grinned and Sebastian couldn't help but notice the uplift of her lips as she turned to go. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman's back disappear.

"Well, I suppose Karma has gotten everything she could ever want." Yana spoke from behind them and Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. She stood near Ciel, as per request, and stretched from obvious boredom.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked, voicing Sebastian's curiousity. The hidden smile made him alert, what with the current mystery. There was still a demon at large, so no one could be trusted, regardless of how much he liked Lily. As resourceful as the two were, they could very well be spies, so for now he would just listen and observe.

"Well, words out that Lara is out of the picture, so Cain is approachable again and you know Karma. She's hot under the skirt for ancients. You know?" She nudged Ciel with a grin and the boy gave her an annoyed look.

Sebastian blinked and returned to looking at the gates, but his eyes stared unfocused. Is that what people believed? That Lara and Cain were an item? He had never gotten that impression before, but then again he avoided his father most of his life. However, he would admit he was shocked when he found out that Lara was in fact his father's sister, especially finding out right before Cain slaughtered her.

"Lara, she was beautiful demon. I did not know they were an item." It was Nero's voice again and Sebastian turned as a hand touched his forearm. Ciel stood there, his eyes conveying his silent question and the demon shook his head. They would not correct their suspicions.

"They had to have been. Why else would Cain turn down offers?"

Sebastian heard the two continue their argument, or whatever they were engaging in, but allowed it to slip into the background. So all this time, his father had refused other women. His mother had been trapped within that vat for years and yet, he had abstained from relations. If this were true, he found he held a little more respect for the elder. However, it didn't seem that way anymore. Whenever he even mentioned his mother Isabel, Cain would glare at him until the subject was changed. He made a mental note to get the two together after all this drama, because right now was not the time to be worrying about two, what with his father approaching.

"Why ask for an extended leave if you are going to bother me every day?" Cain swung a hand and the gates parted, making way for the lord of the sixth throne to exit, and also the petite multicolored haired demoness. The elder crossed his arms and the girl moved to stand unnecessarily close to his side. Sebastian noticed an irritated twitch break out on his father's brow.

"We need to speak with Tindalos. I found some interesting markings back at the Rack Tack Lodge that match the wounds on the hound Exa." Sebastian glanced behind his father when he saw a splash of grey and smirked. Int was trotting over, obviously forgotten. "If you wish to remain here while Ciel and I-"

"No, I will go" Cain's reply was sudden and Sebastian narrowed his eyes as a mixture of confusion and anger entered the elder's face.

"Then can we stop wasting time here with your indecision?" Sebastian looked down at Ciel then and put an arm around him to motion him forward. He took several steps before the conversation between his father and the woman made him pause.

"You are to stay here. Your duty lies with guarding the gates."

"You have several terrors that protect the perimeter. I want to serve at your side, my lord."

"I have ordered you to watch the gates, and so that is where you shall serve me." Cain's eyes began to glow in his agitation, but the woman continued.

"At least allow me to accompany you-"

" _Enough Karma."_ Cain snarled and reached out to grab her chin, jerking her close to his face "If you cannot obey, then you are of no use to me."

Karma stood rigid and unblinking, but soon she relaxed and gave the demon lord a seductive smile.

"Then I shall await your return, my lord."

Cain made an irritated noise and pushed her away, calling back for Int to follow him. He moved quick so he could catch up with Sebastian.

"Can I assume Lily assisted you as well?"

Cain sighed and Sebastian's eyes widened as he witnessed genuine exhaustion in his father's features.

"Lilian wouldn't accept my refusal." No further explanation was given, but Sebastian intended to instigate the issue later. He was unsure how to react from the demoness's kindness and he needed clarification on her intentions, but they could discuss this when they returned.

The group walked in silence as they exited the thicket of decaying trees and once they made it to the endless path, Sebastian turned and dismissed his servants. They gave a bow and vanished in the direction of his estate. Content, he looked back at his father and found Cain already watching him, a smile on his face.

"And how the fourth lord shall rise…"

Sebastian shook his head, suppressing a sigh "should we give this another go?" He leaned down and stared at the top of Int's head. The last time they had attempted to send Int to his master, the dog had galloped off to Lucifer's estate. Tindalos had said to make the request more specific, so Sebastian narrowed his eyes considering what to say. The pup sat and stuck its tongue out, ever the listener.

"Int, I am going to give you an order."

The dog stood again, drawing its tongue back in and yipped. He grinned and as he was about to make his command, motion caught his eye. Sebastian watched from his peripheral as Cain moved to Ciel's side, and he glared when his father put his arm on the boy's shoulder as if he were an arm rest.

"How are you enjoying your stay, little one."

Ciel glared at the elder and reached up to grab the demon's arm "it is necessary, but not permanent. We plan to return to Earth once this irritating matter is settled."

Cain smiled wide "we actually had a conversation. Progress."

Ciel twisted his arm.

Sebastian smiled and returned his focus to the pup "Int, open us a portal so we may speak with Tindalos."

The hound yipped again and ran in a tight circle, pointing its body back in the direction of the way they came. Sebastian rested his head in his hand, finally releasing the sigh from earlier. "Well I suppose we head back then."

"No, definitely not." Cain stated, pushing off Ciel. He walked over to Int and lifted him into his arms. "We will go to your home, as the hound requires a corner to go anywhere."

"Your home is closer" Sebastian stated, returning to his feet.

"Yes, but your home does not contain certain irritating individuals. Come, we are wasting time."

His father started down the path and shadows collected beneath his feet as he melted into darkness. Sebastian smirked, enjoying his father's suffering and he looked over to Ciel. The boy tilted his head towards the path and the demon nodded. With that, they blurred into motion.

It didn't take the three long before they stood at the new gates of Sebastian's estate and Cain gave a whistle.

"It's about time."

Sebastian moved forward and the gates opened as he drew near, his presence being an unseen key. He put his hand on Ciel's back and motioned him forward as he glanced back at Cain.

"Perhaps if it was my home that was always targeted, I would have erected a gate sooner, but alas, I have never been seen as a threat."

Cain set the hound on the ground and as soon as its tiny paws hit the ground, it sprinted towards the building. He grinned at his son before chasing the hound.

"Give it time, soon you will be as popular as I."

Sebastian shook his head for what felt like the fourteenth time that day and chased after the two. As he neared the door he noticed steam leaking from the opening. He reached and pulled the door open and sighed with relief when he saw the portal to the sands of time. The oval opening was obscured from the mist pouring from the same corner it sat in, but it was there none the less. Cain stood waiting, but Int must have already entered what with it not being there.

"Are you sure you are prepared for this meeting?" Cain asked, his expression serious. His eyes flicked to Ciel before looking back at his son.

Sebastian nodded and continued forward "if we are to resolve this matter, we are going to need his assistance. Unless you have made progress with Vlad's whereabouts?"

Cain shook his head "I was unable to locate any trace of the vampire king. Quite peculiar."

Sebastian nodded then and took a step forward "stay by me, Ciel."

Warmth caressed his face as Sebastian entered the realm. What was once dark and dreary was now warm and colorful. Plants blossomed from large pots and tiny insects buzzed around the open space. The courtyard still remained open, but the archways and ceilings were full once more and were built with mixing colors of stones.

The three climbed the few steps into the largely open space and saw Tindalos sitting before the large hourglass at the center. It to appeared different. It was lined with solid gold and shined from a light source unknown of origin. The keeper didn't turn to look at them, but addressed them in a low calm tone.

"Have you brought the one responsible? I can smell my hounds blood."

Sebastian moved Ciel behind him "I have, but he is not to blame for his actions."

Tindalos stood then and turned to face them, his expression detached. "Regardless of cause or reason, he has slaughtered my hound, a protector of time, and payment for such an act is the cost of one's life." His eyes moved to Sebastian's torso, but he was seeing through him to Ciel.

"He may have murdered your hound, but he is not the one altering time. I have reason to believe he knows who is and why." Sebastian reached back and grasped the boy's arm and Ciel brought his hand up to cover the demon's.

"Then I shall have him tell me before I send him to him to his final slumber."

"Do not kill him, Tindalos." All froze and looked over at Cain who had been as silent as the scenery until this point. His dark apparitions had manifested and were currently writhing silently around him as his face twitched in irritation. "The brat has bitten me and if I had to guess, my son has been bitten as well. If you strike against him, we will be forced to engage you. I ask that you wait until the venom has exited me and my son's blood stream before executing the child."

A ferocious glare had Cain sighing and rewording his demand "or perhaps you could consider pardoning this child as he was manipulated into killing your hound. Much like a tool, he was used."

Tindalos glared at Sebastian's torso and appeared to consider what Cain had said. After a few moments of silence the man turned back to the large hourglass and walked around it. He bent down and retrieved something from a shelf before turning back and approaching them once more. He walked over until he stood before Sebastian and extended his hand, offering a small vessel in his hand; however, it wasn't offered to Sebastian, but to Ciel.

"Take this and offer your memories to me. Once you have done so I can further understand your circumstance. Refusal to do so will result in your death and those-"

"Just give it to me." Ciel snatched the item from the keeper's hands and he swore as he grasped it. Blood stained his hands and he growled from the pain "what is this?!"

"Offer your memories to me." Tindalos echoed, not caring to answer his question. Sebastian glared and reached to take the item away from Ciel, but the keeper stopped him with a quick hand.

"Take my memories then!" Ciel commanded, and attempted to throw the item, but with a horrified expression it went no where. His fingers spread, but it clung to his hand, and crimson began to fill the pulsating vial.

"Once it is full, my questions will be answered." Tindalos went to grab the boy's chin, but both Sebastian and Cain shot out to block the hand. Sebastian blinked at his father in wonderment and Cain's eyebrows twitched in max irritation.

"I will rip the fangs from this child the next opportunity I get…"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, seriously, they are so motivating.**

 **As always, see you all next chapter!**

 **Also, to those of you that enjoy my stories, I started my own fiction on fictionpress if you want to check that out. I use the same pen name on there.**


	17. Chapter 16, Memories

**Greetings! *waves vigorously***

 **We are back and have I got a treat for those of you that LOVE description because THATS ALL THIS CHAPTER IS! 4500 words of description.**

 **So buckle up and I apologize in advance if this chapter is boring. I struggle with description, but I'm trying to get better, so any tips are highly appreciated.**

 **ENJOY :D**

* * *

"What does Ciel's bite have to do with any of this?" Sebastian asked in a hushed tone, leaning close to his father to keep their conversation private. Cain glanced sideways at his son and sighed as he returned to watching Ciel and Tindalos.

The vial had filled with Ciel's blood, and once it was complete, it had detached itself from the boy's hand. Tindalos snatched the glass mid air and brought it up to his eyes so he could take a look at it. Ciel mumbled something that sounded much like a curse, but Tindalos ignored him as he approached the large hourglass. The keeper of time had promised to give judgement after watching the boy's past events and in exchange he needed Ciel to cooperate, so the two had gone to work. This had left Cain and Sebastian to their own devices while the two poked at some kind of mechanical contraption.

"Did you ever read any of the material I gave you?" Cain asked, his tone annoyed.

"Some. Answer the question."

The elder sighed "I'm sure you know of the toxin that is injected when a vampire bites, correct?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Well, their venom is much different than any other type of toxin. It is not a lethal chemical but a sort of aphrodisiac and the amount injected into our system holds different affects. Their bite compels their prey to protect them, our bodies still hyped up on the pleasure that was forced into our system. Now if you continue to be bitten, it can be taxing. Human victims can perish, but immortal victims..." Cain glanced over again and appeared serious "can be driven mad. They become an addict to the chemical and become dependant on the injection."

Cain paused and Sebastian allowed what his father said to sink in. So vampiric bites were addictive. He could believe it, as his body still craved for the boy to sink his teeth into him. Now that he was thinking about it, his eyes moved to hone in on the boy's mouth and as he watched Ciel talk with the keeper of time, he felt compelled to go to him and run his fingers against the sharp tips of the boy's fangs. He shook his head and realized Cain had been talking to him and he mentally swore at himself for getting distracted.

"-and I'm sure you can understand my frustration with this, so if you can refrain from having your pet attacking others, it would be wise." Cain tilted his head, expecting a response and Sebastian felt mild panic, the fear stemming from childhood. His father suspected he wasn't listening, and he had mere seconds to prove him wrong.

So, he nodded in response and with a mental sigh of relief, his father accepted the gesture. However, he had a overwhelming feeling he had missed something vital his father had said so with a forced grin he asked.

"But perhaps you can summarize the last few things you said, just so I can clarify."

Cain glared and his eyes started to glow red, but before he could reprimand Sebastian, the two were interrupted.

"Sebastian" Ciel looked back and gestured for him to come over. He exchanged a look with Cain and the two moved to join them.

"We will now recount the boy's past so we may see what happened that night. I have taken the liberty to extend the date of interest three days in both directions. Past and present." Tindalos tilted the vial and began to pour Ciel's blood over the intricate gears and shafts of metal before him. As if the blood were fuel to an old dormant machine, the mechanism came to life. The outer rings began to stir and as they shifted, the grinding of metal filled the air. Sebastian, out of reflex, reached out and covered Ciel's ears, but he found it was wise decision. The screech intensified as the innermost rings joined in the chorus, moving to spin around the large hourglass. The two rings matched pace as they spun and with surprising force, they began to spin at unfathomable speeds until they were impossible to see. It was then that the hourglass shifted.

The large golden glass quivered as the sand froze in its pouring. With wonderment, they all watched as the sand changed color and crimson bled into the tan colored material. It started from the bottom, as if it were being somehow poured into the container and then with an act against gravity, the red sand shot up into the top portion of the glass.

"It is almost time. Remain focused on the center of the glass." Tindalos stated, his voice sounding distant. Sebastian couldn't blink, his body unable to comprehend how to enact a simple reflex, but as he continued to stare, he found himself focusing in on a small window forming at the center of the glass. It grew as the sand continued to flow upwards until it became the size of a door, but was tilted at an odd angle so he was looking at it longways. It appeared grainy, but then color filled it and his eyes widened.

Vlad, the vampire king, stood there on the odd screen and he appeared frustrated. His mouth moved to talk, but no sound came from his throat. Sebastian went to ask Tindalos about this, but found he couldn't move or speak. However, he felt conscious to where he was and what he was doing and with a horrifying realization, he found that this experience was much like with the hounds, only many times worse. He would have to wait until the viewing was over before he could react in anyway.

He returned to watching the odd sort of film, but found himself bored with watching Vlad wander around the forest. It was Ciel's memories so it made sense that the six days surrounding that fateful day were going to be of Vlad and him, but nevertheless it was irritating to watch. It was in Ciel's perspective so he couldn't even watch the boy walking around. It was just Vlad, Vlad, and more Vlad.

A day passed in Ciel's memories and as the next night rose, he watched as Ciel approached his former estate. The boy had looked back and had talked to Vlad about something. It was obvious they were arguing, but regardless the boy ran over to the wall of the estate. He leapt up window to window, peering inside each as he went and he only stopped when he saw Sebastian lying upon one of the beds.

It was only then that he realized how injured he really was that day Ciel had came to him, when he saw it through the boy's eyes. It was strange, he felt odd sentiments and feelings to the events surrounding Ciel's memories, but had assumed he was just reading into it. However, staring at his beaten body, he realized he was feeling Ciel's emotions and right now, as the boy was staring at him, he felt an overwhelming amount of dread. Ciel remained at the window, unable to open it, but a hand touched the glass and pushed it open, causing the boy to fall in. He turned and vibrations of anger coursed through Sebastian as Vlad entered the boy's vision. The elder vampire was laughing and after a few more giggles he reached down to help Ciel up.

The boy shook his head and turned to look over at him again. He appeared deep in slumber and with wave of embarrassment he noticed he was snoring. Ciel must of noticed it too because relief flooded his senses and he finally approached him in the vision.

The next series of events Sebastian already knew, as he woke up part way through them being there, however he didn't know what followed and he was very interested in finding out what happened after that night.

Ciel and Vlad raced through the forest away from the estate and with mild amusement he noticed that they ran to the same cave where he had found the boy. Once inside, Ciel followed his sire towards the back and watched as Vlad began to dig. The vampire king's nails had extended and they made easy work of making a large hole in the moist dirt. He gestured for Ciel to come close once he was done and boy walked over to him. Vlad extended a hand to him and the boy took it, the elder pulling him into his dark cape. After he was nestled inside, the two dropped into the hole and Vlad went to to work on covering them within the soil.

The next memory, the third day, the day Ciel was suppose to return to him, started out like it should have. The two awoke, broke through their burrow, and exited the cave. Ciel had started to walk towards the estate, but a hand had stopped him and pulled him back. Vlad was explaining something to him, and if he was able to keep Ciel focused, whatever he was saying must of been interesting. Ciel nodded his agreement to whatever he had suggested and with a smirk, the two dashed off in an opposite direction of the estate.

Images blurred as they traveled at a speed a little slower than light. The moon sailed across the sky as the two traveled miles upon miles and only when the moon rose to its peak did the two stop running. A building sat before them, an all too familiar building. The Rack Tack Lodge.

Vlad gestured to a track of footprints and Ciel nodded. The elder nodded in reply and the two proceeded to approach the lodge. They banked away from the front entrance and stuck to the back. Glancing up at a window Ciel called out to Vlad, his hands circling his mouth. The elder looked over and they exchanged some conversation that ended with Ciel pointing up to the window that had gotten his attention. Vlad looked up, his eyes shining brilliant silver. After a few moments, the elder beckoned the boy again and the two entered the forest behind the establishment. They didn't go far, appearing to only travel for a quarter mile before Vlad stopped. He reached out for Ciel to stand beside him and focused his attention on the clearing before him. Vlad started to mouth something and as he did his body began to glow, the act appearing familiar. Sebastian raked through his memories trying to remember where he had seen this prior and it struck him. This was exactly how Cain had looked when he had opened the portal to the sands of time.

The vampire continued to recite whatever he was saying and as he did not one, but three portals opened before him. His hair lifted, blowing in the unnatural wind, and his eyes began to glow as he smiled down at Ciel. He gestured with his chin for the boy to approach the portals and with a stride that suggested hesitation, he did.

It was fascinating, each portal held the same scene. It was a side view of the Rack Tack in the moonlight, but with further investigation, Sebastian noticed there was a slight difference in each. The moon. In one it was full, in another it was waning and the last only held half the moon. Ciel pointed at the portal with the full moon and after a glance back he took a step through the portal.

"So it was the vampire king that manipulated time, interesting…" Tindalos's sudden statement almost made Sebastian jump, but then again he guessed he couldn't, even if he had wanted too. However this wasn't the only interruption, suddenly the memories were being accelerated. Ciel and Vlad jumbled around as they walked awkwardly in fast forward over to the same window as before. Ciel began to climb up and as he neared the window ledge he peeked over to look inside.

Within were the three lackie-tenants and they were all fast asleep. The maid took up a cot, as did the gardener and the chef was sitting upright on the loveseat, also asleep. Ciel pulled away and looked down at Vlad and gave him a nod. The elder grinned and nodded back, opening his arms so the boy could jump down. However, the boy leapt away and landed elsewhere.

Once landed, Ciel dug into a satchel at his side and reached in so he could pull out an envelope. He glanced up at the building and began walking towards the entrance, but again, Vlad stopped him. The elder snatched the envelope away from the boy and held out a hand for him to stay and stay he did. The flash in the vampire's eyes suggested compulsion and each rapid second Ciel had to stand there, dead to the world, angered him. At last Vlad returned and they walked together back to that same spot in the forest. Again the elder began to glow as he called on the portals, but this time they weren't so fortunate.

The very first portal that opened held a surprise inside, a vicious surprise. A massive hound with a jaw the size of a lion's exited the swirling colors and immediately it barred the glistening teeth.

"Eon…" Again Tindalos's voice interrupted, but it was so faint that Sebastian almost missed the keeper's tragic breath. He could tell Tindalos was suffering over the death of his hound and finally the speed of the memories slowed down to normal pace.

Vlad grabbed Ciel's arm and the two began to run. Terror and confusion coursed up Sebastian's spine as the raw emotion filled the running boy. He could tell while the two ran that Ciel was screaming questions, but Vlad hadn't the time to answer as he ducked and dodged the pursing hound. Vlad's lip pulled back in an audioless snarl and he made a quick turn and dived into a thicket of bushes, however no floor awaited them. The two fell and tumbled down a few feet into a pit. Ciel got up, obviously wounded, and looked over at his companion, appearing to be shaking, but he stopped when he saw what his sire was doing.

Multiple portals lined the wall and with quick movements, Vlad was stepping in and out of each in succession. Before he entered the last, he snagged Ciel's arm and drug the boy in with him.

"So that is why I cannot see him in my recollections…" Sebastian heard the keeper speak again, but he was so distracted by the series of events he paid Tindalos no mind.

Ciel blinked several times in the vision as he stared up at the Rack Tack yet again. However, it wasn't long before Vlad was dragging him away and towards the building for the third time that day. They rounded the building yet again, but this time passed the series of windows and continued around the back until they were standing before a pair of cellar doors. Vlad reached out a hand and pulled the wooden handle and the doors opened with ease. He ushered Ciel in, watching his back and the two dropped into the cellar none the wiser.

Once inside, the two began to argue. It was apparent they were yelling at each other. Sebastian could guess Ciel was demanding Vlad to tell him exactly what was going on, and he was fairly certain Vlad didn't want to discuss that at the current moment, or perhaps at any moment. The elder paced around the room and would periodically look over at Ciel and appear to yell back at him, but then he paused, looking serious. He met Ciel's eyes and said something that even Sebastian could understand by the movement of his lips.

 _You cannot go back._

Vlad sunk down into a seated position and allowed his head to fall into his hands. It was obvious that the vampire was at his wits end. However, Sebastian felt no pity for him, as he had meddled with time, thus was his sentence. He would continue to be chased by the hounds until they devoured him.

Ciel moved towards the man in the memory and sat down next to him, stretching his legs out. They appeared to stay like that for a good while and Sebastian could tell they were having a long chat. It was irritating, not being able to hear their conversation, but he forced his annoyance down because he could of also had no recollection either.

After watching them sit there for what felt like hours, Vlad stood and his eyes shot to a door at the top of the stairs. Ciel followed his sire's eyes and revealed a figure descending the stairs. There was no doubt that the creature now entering the dim light of the cellar was inhuman. It appeared to be a woman, but this was only determined by the softness of her face and the overabundance in her chest. The rest of her body was that of an arachnid. She walked on six needle tipped legs and outstretched the other two in a greeting, the two seeming to be reserved for hand like purposes.

Vlad and the spider woman talked and after a few minutes, the vampire looked down at the boy. He mumbled something, his lips barely moving, but Ciel nodded and the two followed the arachnid back up the stairs.

They left the Rack Tack and with startling realization, that fateful night finally began. The two ran down the forest path, chasing the skittering spider. It only took the three mere minutes before they entered the clearing hidden beneath the overly large flowered shrub. The spider lifted and spread the plant so the two could enter the clearing. Vlad went first, glancing over his shoulder periodically to make sure the boy was still there.

Two others stood in the clearing and Sebastian had to finally admit that there had been demons present. The arachnid lady definitely was demon, and the others were as well. Sebastian was even able to confirm that one of the demons was in fact a lesser demon. It hung close to the other demon, appearing to be its pet and the abomination turned its squid like head towards the three. The spider woman moved to join with its companions and it took its place behind a very humanistic looking demon.

Sebastian felt a wave of familiarity as the man stepped forward and smiled at his guests. He wore no shirt and his pants were baggier towards the knees, but his odd clothing wasn't what held his attention. It was the multiple scars that ran up and down the demon's chest. It looked as if he had taken an attack from many daggers, but the cuts weren't right to be any plain old dagger. They were a bit crescent shaped and by how the scarring ran, he could tell each blade that had punctured him had a pointed tip near the middle of the odd crescent shape as the skin had deeper scar tissue there.

He knew if he could figure out what weapon had been used to inflict such wounds he would be able to pinpoint where he had seen this man, so as the odd mixture of creatures held some grand conversation in mute, he allowed his mind to wander.

A crescent shaped blade with a pointed tip. It seemed very impractical, but it definitely did the trick. He gave an inward smile, thinking of his own cherished silverware he had used for the last couple years. How he yearned to polish the silver he knew was dulling in his estate back in storage. However, he hadn't felt the need for the cutlery ever since taking up the mantle of the fourth lord. His power felt almost as solid as the metallic tips of his retired forks and knifes.

He brought himself back to his previous thoughts, but he knew whoever had thrown the odd blades was much like him. They found a certain charm with their weapon of choice. As he watched the man talk with his hands, he ran through every weapon he knew of, but only one came to mind; a spade. He chuckled, thinking how outdated the weapon was. It held better purposes now and no one used them as a means of defense anymore. His stomach dropped, there still was one who did or at least did. His mother.

That's where he had seen this man, this demon, back on the battlefield where they fought Ayperos and Lara. He had been apart of the group demons that had engaged his mother and Issac, the now retired funeral head. He wished he could turn his head to see if his father was sharing the same realization he was, but alas, he still couldn't move, so he returned to watching the scene with impatience.

Vlad was now yelling at the demon, his eyes silver and piercing, but the demon laughed and turned his back on the vampire, clearly dismissing the elder's demands. Vlad snarled and leapt at the demon, his face contorting in rage, but the two other demons were just as quick and engaged him mid flight, protecting the scarred demon. The vampire king rolled as he hit the floor and was thrown to the ground as the two apparent underlings laid into him.

Ciel looked between the two and then glanced down at his nails, watching as they grew and sharpened. He appeared to come to a decision and looked up at the demon laughing. With incredible speed he launched himself into the man. The two crashed into a nearby tree and from this perspective it was hard to decipher who was winning in the struggle and flurry of motion, but at some point Ciel's hands came up and revealed that they were soaked with blood, making Sebastian proud. He was holding his own, but it was short lived. The demon landed a kick square to the boy's stomach and launched him several feet away. Ciel crashed into the ground, but he tucked himself close so he could roll out of it.

He looked down at the ground panting, trying to catch his superficial breath, but a hand reached down and yanked his chin up. He met the demon's glowing red eyes and with a sadistic grin the man raised a dagger and the steel glimmered in the moonlight. Ciel's eyes locked onto the sheen, and all else around it blurred, but then a blur of grey entered his vision right behind the dagger. He switched focus and as he did the large hound from earlier landed square on demon's back. Ciel slammed to the ground until the demon's weight, but the hound didn't stop there, it snarled and leapt at the clustered three. Ciel pushed the demon off him and rolled away, landing in a crouch. Assessing the situation, he found that the two demons on Vlad had disengaged. They were both deeply wounded, oozing blood from multiple wounds. They held their wounds and stumbled towards the demon now regaining his footing and the three glanced over at Vlad as well.

The large hound was snapping and biting in rapid succession at the vampire. Sebastian could tell the elder was at his limit, his moves sluggish and weak. He would appear the victor in his previous fight, but in his current state he was no match for the large hound. Eon swiped high and caught the vampires chin, twisting it to a sickening angle and the vampire fell to the ground, his head falling back. Silver desperate eyes met Ciel's and the vampire mouthed.

 _Help me._

Ciel launched himself at the hound, his vision appearing red. He grabbed the hounds mouth as it was about to snap at Vlad and pushed it back with incredible force. The sharp teeth dug into the boy's hands, but he didn't falter. He pushed up and even though Sebastian couldn't hear it, he could feel the boy screaming his lungs out as he painfully pushed the hounds head completely back. Eon's head resisted, but all at once the hounds head snapped back and then it fell to the floor lifeless.

Ciel stared down at the hound and panted raggedly until his knees buckled and he fell onto his rear. He brought his hands up, looking down at the mixture of red and black blood on his fingertips, but then Vlad entered his peripheral.

The vampire looked horrified, shifting his eyes between the limp hound and his apprentice. Vlad's eyes were pure silver, shimmering in the dim moonlight, and he reached out to touch Ciel's hands. The boy's hands were shaking and the touch made them stop. Vlad stood and pulled Ciel up with him the two finally looking away from the hound.

The group of demons had vanished, but the two didn't appear to care at that point. They kept looking down at the hound. It was obvious they had committed a grave mistake and after idling there for several minutes Vlad gripped the boy's shoulder and motioned him forward. Ciel helped the elder walk away from the hound and with labored breath Vlad brought his hand up, blueish glow emanating from his finger tips and slowly a portal began to open before them. The king pushed himself onto his own two feet and gave Ciel a gentle shove forward, wanting the child to lead the way.

Ciel looked up into the portal and just as he was about to touch the swirling colors he paused as his eyes met another set of rather large inhuman eyes. The vision began to blur and lose focus making the memories impossible to see any longer, but between the flicker of color, Sebastian glimpsed a creature of pure horror escape the colored oval right before the memory completely flickered out. With it, the actual Ciel began to scream.

Sensation filled Sebastian once more as his body came back to life and within seconds he was kneeling before the boy. Ciel's eyes were unfocused, the memory not fading for him, and blood collected at the corner of his eyes. The red liquid trailed down his cheeks and Sebastian reached up to wipe them away before pulling the boy into his arms.

"Ciel… I am here."

The boy dug his fingers into the material at the demon's back and buried his head into Sebastian's chest. He quivered a bit, but the demon knew he was calming down. Slowly.

"That was…" Cain's voice broke the silence, his tone mystified.

"Come." Tindalos spoke, and all eyes were drawn to him. The keeper of time turned his back on them and walked over to a nearby table and chairs. He took a seat and waved a hand towards the vacant chairs. "Join me, I shall judge the child now."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Now I'm going to take a break and allow my brain to die.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **AS always, thanks for the reviews/follow/favorite, super motivating and continues to drive me to write these stories for you guys.**


	18. Chapter 17, A Deal

**Greetings! Here is the next chapter. I apologize its so short, but I felt it ended good and would be better to start a new chapter fresh. I'll try to get the next one out tomorrow. So that's a thing.**

 **Thanks for reviews guys, seriously. I felt very unsure last chapter, but I'm glad you guys liked it.**

 **This chapter explains features of the void, but not alot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Distant clicks of seconds passing circled the now cramped metallic table. Elbows brushed and feet touched as the four settled into their rounded chairs with tiny backs, forcing all but one to lean forward into the table. Three sets of eyes glared at one another, until the one with the snow white hair snapped.

"Surely you have another table." Cain demanded, temper flaring. It was evident the ancient demon didn't fancy being in such close proximity with the keeper of time, and where the two sat, side by side, it would make the two seem like chums. Tindalos turned his head, and almost brushed noses with the angry demon.

"I don't have _guests_ often. However, you're free to stay for eternity, Cain. I'll even splurge and purchase us a larger table."

The elder's eye twitched and very slowly Cain brought up a hand. He placed it softly on Tindalos's face and gave it a quick jerk back. The keeper chuckled.

"Tindalos." Sebastian spoke, his voice strained. Ciel was nestled in his chest as the boy had fainted after his episode. It had scared him at first, but as he recalled the boy's newfound nature, relief filled him. However, watching the two smack each other like children was seriously pissing him off.

"Could you please pass judgement so we can finish our business?"

"If you'd rather me rush it, then I can do that. However, I was allowing you time to hold the boy before I took him from you." Tindalos sat back and appeared serious. "He must die, for two reasons instead of one."

Sebastian growled and his arms tightened around the boy. He couldn't form words to reply, his anger consuming him.

"Explain please." Cain stated, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"The boy has slaughtered my hound, one of my oldest, but I could forgive him after a couple years servitude for such a crime because he was under compulsion. However, there are still two reasons I will have to condemn him for." Tindalos paused, appearing to consider the boy in Sebastian's arms.

"Reason number one; he has been exposed to time manipulation and has been altering time with his sire. I cannot range where he is in our current timeline, but I suspect there are multiple copies of the boy roaming the earth realm. This is typically the case when you only progress through shifts of time and never regress back to your present timeline."

Sebastian stopped growling, his interest peaking. "Multiple copies?"

"Good, then we'll kill this one and we can locate another." Cain declared, lifting himself from his chair, but a whip of shadow had the elder sitting back in his seat.

"Continue, please." Sebastian ignored his father's annoyed expression and gave a nod to the keeper.

Tindalos smirked, "the way that the vampire king manipulates time, it isn't correct. However, it serves the same purpose. The way I travel through time and the way he travels may seem the same, but they are drastically different. When he travels, the magic he uses transports him through the _rift."_

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, confusion painting his features. He searched his memory for an explanation on the rift the keeper spoke of, but his mind came up blank. Seeking clarity, he turned to look at his father, but when Cain too seemed lost, he found himself compelled by the idea of the rift.

"I've never taken an interest in the void, so you will have to elaborate." Cain stated, leaning forward to prop his head up with his hand.

"The rift is a bridge between our world and the void. A bridge that should have never existed, but over time our planet has experimented and tampered with elements that they had no authority to manipulate. Not many know of its existence and that is for a reason. The rift is a dark place and only chaos and death await beyond. It is an expansion of the unknown and the few that know of its existence wish they could forget. The rift can break even the strongest of minds." Tindalos paused and nodded to the child resting in Sebastian's arms.

"There are creatures that patrol the gates, waiting for an unfortunate soul to pass through its domain. These entities do not abide by any code or moral and exist solely to feast on raw terror. They will wait years, decades, even centuries before some fool stumbles into their radar. The predator will chase its prey and follow them back into their realm. Most species of the rift are content with dragging their morsel back home, but others aren't as easily distracted. Which brings us to the second reason the young vampire cannot leave here alive."

"The creature, though it was only glimpsed for mere seconds before insanity spiked within the young one's mind, was a Rift Walker. It is a dimensional being that acts as a messenger between the realms. It has taken a link from our earth, the vampire king, and I assume it has returned to its realm. If we are fortunate, it will slaughter the vampire, therefore destroying its way back to earth, but this is only ideal if we dispose of the child as well. He too carries an unseen mark that only those from the void can see, and from here it is quite a blinding beckon."

"If it is just one creature, then I will kill it." Sebastian stated, his arms never losing pressure in the grip he held Ciel in. The boy would not die. Ciel would remain at his side by whatever means necessary.

An unnatural sound escaped the keeper's throat and it took several seconds before Sebastian realized the man was laughing. Chills ran down from his spine and ran circles around his arms.

"The time has expired for us to execute the creature within our realm, but even if it was still here, I would not suggest it. Creatures from the void are toxic to our planet and when their flesh melts it creates an opening in the rift so others like it can venture into our lands."

Sebastian felt overwhelmed by the massive amount of the universe he still had yet to understand and discover. A part of him was relieved that even his father, who he considered ageless, didn't know a thing about this aspect of the world either. However, he couldn't even focus on the new information, what with the predicament sleeping in his arms.

"I will not allow you to kill the boy. There must be some other way to atone for Vlad's mistake."

Tindalos tapped his finger on the surface of the table and watched the two. Silence consumed them and Sebastian looked down at the sleeping boy. He didn't breath, which was disconcerting, but regardless the demon began to pet Ciel's hair, hoping the boy somewhere in his slumber could feel the comforting gesture.

"I'll make a deal with you, demon."

Sebastian looked up and met the keeper's gray eyes. "What are your terms?"

"Oh this should be good." Cain sat back, interest replacing his earlier boredom.

"You will go to the void and bring the vampire king back to me so that I may kill him. In exchange I'll allow you to keep the boy, but with restrictions."

"Restrictions?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, for you see, there is in fact one place where creatures of the void cannot see their prey, but never would a sane mortal venture there. Can you guess where?"

Movement caught Sebastian's attention and he saw his father smiling.

"Now it makes sense."

Tindalos sighed and shook his head, returning to his conversation "it seems your father is a little late to the party, but yes. Creatures from the void cannot not sense nor see those that lerk within hell. So, the child must remain in hell for eternity."

Sebastian's eyes fell to the child again, his hand pausing in their gentle petting. Ciel could live, but at the price of his freedom. The boy could stay with him for eternity and stay by his side. They could redecorate and remodel his estate for the both of them, finally the could be at peace, but… would Ciel be happy?

 _We plan to return to Earth once this irritating matter is settled._

"-back you'll have to assist me with disposing of the clones, as I don't have time to track all of them down."

Conversation had continued while Sebastian was deep in thought, and he found himself irritated when he came back to the present.

"There is no need for Mammon to worry about such simple matters. I will find the clones and deal with them." Cain smiled, appearing almost anxious to go, clearly waiting to be dismissed, but it didn't come. Instead Tindalos turned to Sebastian and extended a hand to the demon.

"Do we have a deal, Mammon?"

Sebastian brushed the boy's bangs back and watched him sleep for a few moments more before reaching out his hand as well. He grabbed the keeper's hand and shook it.

"How do we get into the Void?"

Tindalos smiled and rose from his seat, moving to approach the large hourglass once more. He turned his back to it and leaned against it.

"When you have prepared yourself properly, I will open the gate for you. It is safer in my domain, as none would dare to strike me in the sands of time."

Sebastian rose as well, hiking the boy higher in his arms "prepare ourselves? May I ask what a trip to the void might require?"

"Reinforcements" Tindalos stated, expecting the question "demons are powerful but they have a cap to their power and you will not find many souls to feast on in the void."

"Then you should join us" Cain interjected and rose from his seat as well. He crossed his arms, still appearing impatient.

"I will be of no use to you in the void, as my power stems from earth itself." Tindalos turned and smirked "but I'm sure you know of others that will aide you in this endeavor. Though…" Tindalos glanced back at the hourglass, the sand now pouring normally once more.

"I would suggest that you locate and ask Samuel to join your party. As the ancient Archangel has ventured through the void countless times. Souls get lost in the abyss from time to time, and he reclaims them."

Tindalos sighed and stretched his neck "that is all the advice I have for the both of you." He rose a hand up beside him and a blueish portal opened. "I wish for your safe return, but time will continue regardless. Fare thee well, demons."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Think I can get the next chapter out tomorrow? You tell me. ;D**

 **See ya!**


	19. Chapter 18, Parents will be Parents

**So this is totally tomorrow right? Its gotta be. Sorry was meddling with time, which we all know by now we shouldn't do. :D**

 **Real quick shout out to my reviewers! Thanks so much for your support as I write this story. It has been rather difficult to write, as life is all consuming right now with retail horrors that I wish to not think of...**

 **SO LETS NOT THINK ABOUT THEM!**

 **AND READ THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Is this truly necessary?" blood sprayed Sebastian's clothes and with a grimace he yanked his hand out of the man before him with a sickening crunch. Blood poured from the gaping wound and pooled on the floor beneath him, outlining his shoes. He sighed and bent down, his teeth elongating to greet the soul he was stealing. Bitter taste filled his senses, but he forced the man's essence down, knowing he would need as much as he could take when they took their trip to the void. However, this man was the eleventh one this evening, and he couldn't help but compare them to roaches. As soon as you broke into their nest, they scattered like the vermin they were.

"I am ravenous and I have never been a man to pass up an opportunity." Cain's normally white hair was soaked red and it dripped excess liquid down his back. His eyes glittered scarlet and the thin black slits within the radiant irises watched his prey at his feet. He brought a hand to the woman kneeling before him and jagged teeth protruded his lips. He brushed her cheek and led his fingers beneath her chin, jerking her face up to look at him.

"Surrender your soul to me."

The woman's lips parted and a sound of ecstasy escaped the opening before the demon's fingers glided within.

"There's a good girl…"

"Cain, we have company" Sebastian stated, interrupting his father's feast. He brought his tongue to his fingertips and licked the blood coating them as he watched a pair of dark figures approach them. He tossed the soulless man away much like a heap of trash and lifted a hand to point at the wreckage they had entered from.

"It's about time, I was wondering how many brothels I had to slaughter before they would arrive."

The two forms entered the giant hole the demons had created when they broke into the establishment and the little bit of light that shined through caught and gleamed off a large weapon one of them held.

"I had wondered if it may be you, _Butler._ "

Sebastian smiled and took a step forward into the ray of light, bowing slightly "good evening sir, I come without my master seeking a favor, if you will."

The figure that spoke crouched down and gave a giggle "a favor you say, I don't know, what say you _my lady?_ "

"Oh quit with the wisecracks. Cain are you there or not?" Long black hair caught in the wind around the female sounding figure, and she moved to drop down from the ledge. She landed with a thump and then approached the two demons with absolute confidence. The figure of a tall woman greeted them in the faint lighting and she appeared unfazed by the carnage around her.

"When we were given our orders, I knew it must be you."

Cain moved into the light as well, his expression playful "Good evening Ib."

The woman gawked at the demon and actually took a step back, bringing a hand to her nose, "could you be anymore filthy?"

Cain chuckled and closed their distance, looking down at her "this is the third brothel this night-"

"Ugh, you stink."

"-and I'm sure you are already aware, but none lived this night."

"What, do you want a medal?" The woman sneered and brought a hand to his chest, pushing abruptly; however, the demon remained still. He sighed in amusement and brought his own hand up to wrap around the woman's wrist.

"I knew you would come."

The woman glared "if you thought I came here blindly, you're mistaken. I knew it was you. What do you want?"

Cain gave a toothy smile and brought his free hand up to grab a strand of the woman's dark black hair. He ran his fingers through it as if it were fine silk, his eyes beginning to glow again.

"What I want is-"

"-We seek an audience with the Angel of Death, Samuel." Sebastian interrupted, moving to stand next to the couple. He had very successfully cut the intimacy like a knife and gave a smile when the two of them gave him a sideways glance.

"Samuel you say?" the other figured dropped from the ledge as well and entered the blood stained room to join the others. The familiar form of the previous Undertaker approached them, pausing to put a hand on his hip. "Why would that be?"

"My father and I are planning a trip into the void and require his expertise."

"Ahh, have you tired of existence?" The silver haired man giggled and the woman looked back at him.

"The void? What nonsense do you all speak of?"

"The void, my dear, is another world plagued by horrors unimaginable. Our son…" Cain moved to put his arm around Sebastian, causing the younger demon to glare at him. "...is planning a search and rescue."

The woman and man blinked in unison, but after a few seconds, the man hunched over in laughter. She turned and punched the top of his head, but that only made him fall to his knees, giggling all the way.

"A search and rescue, for whom might I ask?" The woman asked Sebastian, tilting her head in curiousity.

"Isab-...mother, we are looking for the vampire king. He has been taken hostage somewhere within the void, and I need him in order to save Ciel."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Cain "the child lives?!"

Cain shrugged "it depends what you consider alive. He was been turned vampire."

"Vampire…?" Isabel rubbed her chin in thought and then leaned into Cain to murmur in a quiet voice "those exist?"

A hand snaked around the woman and pulled her against him, the demon's eyes glittering "there is still so much to the world you have yet to grasp, Ib."

"Do I need to remind you that you stink?" Isabel pushed at his chest, but it was to no avail. Cain leaned into her face frowning, appearing hurt.

"I do not stink."

Sebastian sighed and walked around his bickering parents, but he couldn't help feeling a bit happy for them. To most, they would seem to despise each other, but he knew better so he decided to give them some space. Plus, it would get his father off his back for awhile.

"What should I address you by?" Sebastian asked the man returning to his feet. The giggling lunatic held many names, and the demon was curious what the man had chosen to go by in his current circumstances.

"You may call me Issac" he reached up and wiped at the tears that had collected from his laughter and sighed as he looked over at the couple. "Shall we leave them here while we fetch Samuel?"

"That sounds agreeable."

Issac nodded and walked back over to the gaping hole with Sebastian following close behind.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Isabel squirmed and managed to flip around in Cain's grasp, her back now to him. She reached out her hands to the two departing.

Issac leapt up onto the ledge and glanced back to blow a kiss at her "I shall return, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Desperate, she looks to Sebastian who had just landed on the ledge as well.

"Sebastian! Help me!"

Sebastian's ears twitched, the sensation oddly thrilling that his mother was calling for him. He paused and looked back as well, offering her a gentle smile.

"He misses you terribly Mother. Could you do me this favor and spend sometime with him? Just until we return?"

Cain looked up and glared at his son, the expression promising punishment, but what Sebastian had said had the woman relaxing in the demon's arms. She reached up and cupped Cain's cheek, a hint of a smile playing at her profile image.

"Oh did he now?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and grinned as he pushed Issac away, hurrying them along. They made their way down multiple alleys, and once they were a good distance away, the demon dropped his hands back to his sides.

"So our retired Earl walks the earth yet again." Issac mused aloud, stretching his arms above him. He sighed with the strain and gazed back at his demonic companion. "And yet again, he is in peril. Why am I not surprised?"

Sebastian gave a grin, but it lacked sincerity "once we have retrieved the vampire king from the void, then not only will Ciel be able to relax, but I as well, and this all starts with acquiring Samuel's cooperation." The demon's hands came up to rest at his hips, "so how do I get in touch with him?"

"You don't. I do." Issac grinned, and Sebastian sighed, understanding where this conversation was headed.

"I can call him for a price~"

"What do you want?" His voice came out as a rasp and he cleared his throat, attempting to drown out his rising annoyance.

"I require an answer to one of the most complex of questions."

 _Interesting,_ the demon thought and nodded, accepting the challenge.

"What is the question?"

"What are the terms to the contract that ties your parents together?"

His eyes widened, their contract? Memories flared to life as he recalled seeing his father's emblem on the inside of her right palm, back when she woke up for the first time in this century. He had knew it was there, but hadn't had sufficient time to acknowledge the true depth to it. His mother had even commanded Cain, but for some reason even that act hadn't raised any flags, most likely because the two were so very strange together already.

So that would mean that the two had shared a contract for… almost three hundred years, give or take. He could understand Issac's interest, as his was now mutual.

"I do not know the answer, but I shall return with one."

Issac grinned and shifted the large metallic weapon to his other shoulder, "then I shall make the arrangements. Good evening, _Sebastian."_

Sebastian blinked from shock and watched the man vanish down the alleyway before him. So Issac was once more a reaper of purgatory. After spending so much time with the man in the past, he never would of thought Issac would agree to returning so easily. He had seemed to love his hobby of meddling with the dead and researching reincarnation. Not to mention the freedom that came with it. Draniel, an Archangel of Heaven, had inferred that it had to do with his mother being reborn as a reaper, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was a more logical reason behind the man's sudden desire to return.

Deciding it was time to head back, he pivoted on his heel and walked back the way he had came. The sun was starting to set beyond the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful shades of red, orange, and purple. Dusk was approaching, which would mean Ciel would be rising soon.

After leaving the sands of time, Sebastian and Cain had journeyed back and dropped the boy off in his castle to be watched over by Nero and Yana. He still felt hesitant to leave the boy in their care, but Cain reassured him that Lilian didn't plot, she acted. If the demoness had a problem with you, she'd come at your throat, which Sebastian could believe after their last encounter. The woman seemed like a switch you didn't want to flip.

He picked up his pace as he weaved his way through the small city. No one dared to roam the streets at this hour, considering the town they picked to plague. Put a step out after dark and you would be swept up in the all consuming darkness. The legend had Sebastian thinking that this was not the first time Cain had visited this small dying town.

Rounding the last corner, Sebastian noticed the explosion of bricks at the large establishment near the back end. As he approached he felt the dying urge to knock on something, just anything so he could alert them to his presence, because he definitely did not wish to see something he shouldn't. He had seen his father obliterate men, demons and creatures beyond the spectrum of knowledge, watched him rip the spine out of one of his victims and then very gingerly snap each and every other bone as they died, but this… could he handle Cain being affectionate? Could he handle Cain courting the woman he had just found out was his mother? Could he handle Cain sucking up to someone?

Oh yes, yes he could.

He entered the opening, a smile on his face "I have returned. We must talk-"

Silver flew past his eyes, blowing his bangs from his face. Elongated spades glittered and sailed towards the back wall which was now in complete darkness. They entered the shrouded area and the room shook as laughter ricocheted off the walls.

" _Oh pet, you are such a treat."_

His parents, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! I do it for you all!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19, Squabbles

**HEY THERE! ITS BEEN AWHILE AND I'M SORRY! BUT AT LEAST ITS HERE NOW!**

 **But seriously, there was an anime con... and I spent the last two weeks prepping cosplay for it... and then it was here and it was awesome and SO SO SO much fun. Instead of writing about Ciel and Sebastian, I just became them for a couple days. Was nice, was nice.**

 **But here we are, new chapter ready to go and fresh off the press... can you smell that? That's the smell of spelling errors and grammar farts. So, sorry about that, but they might be in there.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll really try to get back on my normal writing schedule. =-=**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Should I even ask?"

Sebastian leapt from the ledge and his skin faded as midnight consumed him. His swirling shadow complimented his fathers that now clung to all corners of the room. Where Cain's was smooth and flowing, his son's was rigid and solid.

His mother, which he now noticed was panting and half naked, glared at him.

"Move."

Sebastian scowled over his shoulder towards the back wall where he felt the most predominant sense of his father.

"What did you do to her?"

"I am conducting an investigation" Cain materialized before him, the shadows whisking into his father's familiar form. What appeared to be a scratch mark lined his left cheek and with shocking realization, he saw that his father's normally overflowing white mane was cut short, now only hanging an inch below his chin. It was cut straight as a nail, and for the first time in his existence, he witnessed his father with a bob.

"What exactly are you hoping to find?" Sebastian forced the words out before he became a giggling ninny, but a snort escaped him when his father jerked the strands of hair out of his mouth and eyes.

"I am just looking over what is mine-"

"The hell I am!" Isabel snapped, crouching low. She flourished several spades and her green eyes flared in warning.

Cain glared and his skin oozed a dark black vapor in response, "Isabel, stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense?! I am my own perso-"

The mist surrounding Cain solidified and shot forward, wrapping Isabel in a tight constructing grasp within the razor fine tendrils of the demon's manifestations. She wheezed and jerked within the mess of tentacles and glared as Cain brought her before him, his eyes now lost is scarlet.

"You. Are. Mine." Cain growled, the sound reverberating off the walls of the room. The appendages parted and pushed out Isabel's hand, extending it to Cain rather forcibly. He glanced down and smiled, his teeth sharp.

"I have waited long enough, you will uphold your end of the bargain, Isabel Crane."

 _Oh well, this is quite convenient._ Sebastian thought, moving to lean against one of the blood splattered walls. All he had to do was wait and his question would be answered, so instead of interrupting, he picked at the blood beneath his nails.

"My end?! You never finished yours!" Isabel shrieked, squirming something awful beneath the constricting feelers. Silence filled the room.

Sebastian cleaned his last finger before looking up to consider his father, wondering where Cain's words had went. His eyes narrowed as irritation overwhelmed him from the sight.

Cain stood there, scratching the inside of his ear with one of his fingers and was looking off to the back wall, avoiding Isabel's glares.

"I fulfilled your goal."

"You did not!"

"The king was slaughtered and his kingdom was thrown into disarray. What more could you ask?"

"Oh I don't know…" Isabel broke free of several tendrils as her spade tore through them. The sudden release had her falling forward, but the limbs were quick to respond. They shot forward and wrapped around her ankles. The dark material spun up her legs, but paused when they reached an area a few inches above her knee.

"So frustrating!" Isabel snarled and attempted to swing up at the limbs, but she made very little effort as they were so close to her skin. Cain chuckled, enjoying the woman's torment.

"What didn't Cain do?" Sebastian asked, ushering her to continue. If he had to keep them on track, he would.

"Cain didn't do what I asked!"

"And it starts again…" Cain sighed, and for no apparent reason, he spun her in a circle. Sometimes his father was a complete child.

"What did your contract entitle?"

Cain ceased spinning Isabel and the both of them looked at Sebastian. They then looked at one another and with surprising development, Cain gently set her on the ground and helped her to her feet. It was official, his parents were insane.

"There was no contract."

Sebastian blinked, not sure if he heard his father correctly. No contract?

"Well, at first there wasn't. We as demons can only make a contract in exchange for a soul. However, I twisted those rules to my liking. I would still claim your mother's soul, but it would serve for a different purpose." Cain looked down at Isabel and she took a step forward.

"In exchange for his power, I would become his servant for eternity. I wished to take my kingdom's crown only so I could burn it as I watched my city drown in anarchy."

Sebastian looked to his father wondering why the sudden shift in moods, but when they continued, it made a little more sense.

"I was nearing my goal… when I became pregnant with you." Isabel continued, reaching up to brush her hair back away from her face. Her eyes were deep, seeing more than just her son before her.

"I found that I only had mere months to complete my goal before I lost my life in exchange for yours, so I rushed the castle. What I found there complicated matters and I found myself lost in my cause, in my purpose. Your father… he went missing at this time-"

"I was imprisoned, not missing. If you do not believe me, I shall arrange for Lucifer to engulf you in hellfire and we'll see if you can escape."

"Needless to say, you were gone and I was lost. Therefore time was wasted, and I gave birth before I could complete my goal."

Cain's earlier irritation returned and he glowered down at her "I completed your goal, you foolish woman."

"Yeeeeesss, YOU completed my goal, not I." Isabel spat, sneering up at him. "Do you get it yet, or need I draw you a picture?"

Cain snarled and grabbed her hair, jerking her into him "you may draw it with your blood, Ib."

Sebastian tapped his chin in thought as his parents continued their endless violent squabble. In his mother's eyes the contract wasn't finished, but by what he was understanding, the goal was still completed. If what Cain had said was true, that he had in fact murdered the king and put the kingdom in anarchy, then by contract this was resolved. A question surfaced and he turned back just in time to watch Isabel climb his father's back. She went to stab down with her spades, but two tendrils wrapped around her wrists and jerked the weapons free. They clattered to the ground and Cain grinned up at her, making her twitch.

"Your contract seal… do you still both carry it?"

They looked over at him once again, clearly forgetting his existence and lifted their hands. Just as he thought, Cain's emblem still remained on both of their palms in clear black outlines. Perhaps it wasn't just Isabel that thought the contract still existed. He wanted to investigate this matter further, but figured now wasn't the best time, plus he already had enough information to pay Issac with at this point.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be accompanying Issac as we travel to fetch Samuel." Sebastian gave a bow and turned to go.

"I will be going as well" Cain stated and followed. The sound of what was most likely Isabel being dropped proceeded his father's approach and he scowled sideways at the elder.

"Was that necessary?"

"She is a scout of heaven, she should consider herself lucky I have not silenced her yet."

"I'm still in this room, and I do not appreciate the two of you talking-"

"We do not have time to waste on killing reapers, Father."

"-like I'm not… even... here." Isabel sighed in frustration and stomped after the two as they exited. They traveled the alley ways in silence, well as silent as it could be what with Isabel grumbling obscenities under her breath. They rounded the several corners until they found Issac sitting on the rim of a large dried out fountain. He sat there humming and swaying his scythe back and forth, and as the group approached, he stood and offered them a salute.

"Have you got what I asked for?"

Sebastian smiled and gave a nod "I shall explain the details to you as we travel."

Issac giggled and his eyes filled with glee "Oh goody, I love me a good traveling story."

* * *

Between the realms of Earth, Heaven and Hell, sits a small canyon where Purgatory rests. It is always daytime and the breeze always blows a little too much, but for a Reaper, it is home.

"What are _they_ doing here?"

Light gleamed off a pair of spectacles as a man exited the giant double doors of an overly large building. His hair was gelled back to perfection and from his well tailored suit jacket to his polished shoes, his outfit was flawless. The man paused before the doors and glared down through his glasses at the group standing at his door.

"Aww, Willy, come now. They be guests. They wish to speak with Samuel and nothing more." Issac took a step forward, blocking the man's view of the group.

"Mr. Petrarch, you as well as I know demon's are not allowed within the walls of Purgatory, and it is not Willy, but William." The man leaned to the side and looked around Issac, glaring at the raven haired demon. Sebastian gave him a smile and a wave.

"If we had meant Purgatory harm, we wouldn't of came knocking at your door, child." Cain sighed, fidgeting with one of Isabel's spades. He was currently cutting off long strands of hair, attempting to make his now short cut presentable, meanwhile, Isabel grumbled for him to just grow it out. However, it seemed the demon intended to keep the cut as a reminder of just how cruel his previous Mistress could be.

"I have been here multiple occasions and I have not once meddled in your affairs, have I not?" Sebastian moved to stand beside Issac and his earlier smile returned. "I am a man of my word, and what I can promise is that I am solely here to speak with Samuel and Samuel alone."

"You are a demon, not a man." William stated, but nonetheless he turned back to the doors to open them. "If it will get you and your companion out of here, then I will personally guide you to Samuel's office."

William ushered them inside and then proceed to lead them to the longest set of stairs Sebastian had ever seen. They walked and walked, but none uttered a complaint, knowing that the travel was intentional. They were all capable of leaping bounds up these stairs, but that was the point. Just because you can doesn't mean you always should.

After what seemed like the thousandth step, they reached a landing. William approached the only door on the floor, and what an overly large door it was, and gave a clear three pounded knock. Silence followed and the man cleared his throat.

"Sir, you have guests."

A voice from within called "I am aware, as you are here. Knocking at my door."

"Shall I leave them here or send them away?" William retorted, his eye twitching from forced courtesy.

"I suspect you already tried to send them away but couldn't," a chuckle, "isn't that right _Willy?"_

"I will leave them here then." William pushed away from the door and walked around the group so he could descend the stairs.

There was a sliding of metal on metal before the knob of the door twisted and clicked open. The large wooden door slid away from its frame as an Archangel exited the doorway and what a spectacle he was. His hair was short at the top and stuck out at all different directions, but somehow in the mess of it, several long strands snaked down his chest and back. Wraps covered his eyes and nose, leaving only his mouth to be seen beneath the grey looking spiky mop that served as his hair. Two large molting black wings spread out behind him as he stretched up to the ceiling and as he shuddered, so did the wings, causing several feathers to fall at his feet.

"Well, well, well… and what do I owe the pleasure of two lords of hell visiting my office?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Please do review/fav/follow if you have the time and like the series. Thanks for the support!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20, The Angel of Death Samuel

**HI! HOW WE ALL DOING? *nods head* Well I hope you said good! Want you all to have smiling faces! :D**

 **So here we are, another chapter. Hope you all are enjoying it thus far.**

 **Next chapters will be slow, I'm going into another reset week, transition from easter to spring and summer. WHEEEEEE.**

 **Also, I have a friend that came down, so I'm spending time with her, so sorry. FRIENDSHIP!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Samuel, it has been far too long."

Sebastian watched as his father approached the Archangel. He had expected for the two to shake hands, but of course his father couldn't even manage a normal greeting; instead, Cain waved his hand infront of Samuel's face and grinned.

"Can you still see?"

A hand shot up and caught Cain's with ivory fingertips, the Archangel returning the smile.

"I can see you as clear as the day I watched you slaughter your parents. My, have you grown."

Grown?

Cain chuckled and returned his hand to the side of him, offering a shrug "that is what comes with time unfortunately."

"Yes…" Samuel drawled out, appearing to focus on Sebastian next. His smile grew wider.

"So this is your son… He looks nothing of you, Cain. Did you steal him?" The Archangel moved and dragged his long wings behind him as he approached the youthful demon. A hand came up and twitched before Samuel reached out to cup Sebastian's cheek. As if the touch held a answer, the Archangel sighed in understanding.

"I take back my words, he is most definitely your son. I forget demon shun humanistic genetics, but it is power that is passed to their kin. A variation, but the power is all the same."

Samuel continued to stroke the demon's face before Sebastian cleared his throat, making the Archangel chuckle.

"So, tell me why you are here. I do enjoy a good chat, but business is business and I will never understand why humans cannot stop killing each other for a single moment. Such fickle and whimsical creatures, there will be no eternal rest for I with such homicidal cretins running the earth."

"I offer you a chance to leave this tower." Cain spoke and moved to sit on Samuel's desk. He crossed his arms and smirked when the Archangel looked back at him.

"Why have you stopped talking?" Samuel waved his hands in impatience, and strided over to grab Cain by both shoulders so he could proceed shaking him. "Continue at once!"

Cain appeared frazzled, but he continued "I come seeking your guidance for a trip into the Void."

The dark giant wings twitched and lifted from the floor, spreading above Samuel in a grand fashion as his face lit up.

"The Void you say? What seems to have caught your fancy, gentlemen?"

"A culprit to a series of crimes has been spirited away and we intend to retrieve him." Sebastian said, joining the conversation. Samuel released Cain, and turned his attention to him instead.

"A culprit, well that's no fun. The name, child. The name. Tell me the name!"

"Dracula." Cain stated, answering Sebastian's silent question.

"Oooou" Samuel grinned ear to ear and appeared ecstatic. He was practically humming when he continued. "The King of Vampires is waltzing with the elder gods… How entertaining! Nasty folk, void beings."

Sebastian found himself turning to look at Issac. It was as if the final piece of the puzzle he had been trying to solve for years was finally being fit into place. The reaper smiled and gave him a curt wave, and like that he spread hot wax over the puzzle and locked it in place.

"Well, if I am going to pitch this voyage to my superiors, then I shall require a most dramatic tale. Make it dark, lads. If it does not rake at the heart strings then I shall be doomed to carry out my duties. Impress me, kings of hell!"

Sebastian brought a hand to his chin and pinched the tight skin as he fell into thought. The Archangel required a story? Fabrication was not a demon's strong suit, so he would have to be clever.

"Mammon, go on." Cain commanded, nodding to his son from his seat upon the desk. He suspected his father would opt out, not nearly caring as much as he did, but it irritated him all the same.

Nevertheless, Sebastian bowed his head in thought and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He would need a tragic story. A tale of woe. One that would concern a being of light and salvation. He found himself smiling recalling just the story.

"Finding Dracula would not help us, but would help a child with the most unfortunate luck in life."

Samuel jogged over to his desk and shoved Cain off it so he could pull a piece of parchment. Next he retrieved a long quill and haphazardly dipped the sharp tip into an ink well, looking back up at Sebastian.

"Go on boy, let's give it a hear!"

Boy? Sebastian could feel the pressure grate at his brow.

"At a young age everything was taken away from this child. His home, his pet, his parents, his freedom. All were lost to him... " He paused as he collected his thoughts, but resumed after a few moments of arranging his story. "It wasn't long before this boy was near the brink of death, drowning in his own blood, that a man came to him. A vampire, to be precise. Dracula was the one… to pull him from this darkness." Near the end, his voice sounded almost forced, irritated with the perspective he created.

Cain suddenly coughed and appeared to choke on his own tongue and Sebastian glared murderous intent at him. His father turned away and strided over to a shelf of books, picking the first and closest one, and began to flip through its pages. Sebastian knew better, if the faint giggles were anything to go by.

The quill at the small desk danced, the accelerated movement entrancing. Sebastian recited the sentence he had said as he watched the spectacle. With how quick the Archangel was writing he should have been done minutes ago, and yet the text flowed from the top of the page and neared the bottom edge.

"I can work with that. I thank you." Samuel mused aloud as he snatched another piece of parchment to continue whatever it was he was writing. After another few minutes, the Archangel looked up.

"The name of the child?"

Sebastian was about to give Samuel permission to use whatever name he would like, but Issac of all people interrupted.

"Oh but you know the boy's name already Sir. It is that one in which the demon speaks of."

The quill snapped and a large messy line of ink smeared the remainder of the page as the corners of Samuel's mouth fell.

"Ciel Phantomhive… is it?"

Sebastian stiffened, not liking the edge to Samuel's voice. It was as if the Archangel knew Ciel, and by his tone, he feared his lover was not to the immaculates liking.

"If that broken record is involved then I will require more incentive. Unless of course you allow me the privilege of killing the boy. If that is the case, then please ignore my previous statement."

"I see we share a common interest," Cain smirked as he pushed the book he had taken back into place and walked back over.

Sebastian glared at his father but asked the question to the Archangel. "May I ask why the distaste?"

Samuel stood and gently set the broken pieces of the quill atop his desk. "I have witnessed every death in the existence of man. Watched the lights of life leave each and every one of them." The Archangel grinned and sighed, the sound merry. He paused before Sebastian and reached up to tug at the wraps at his eyes. The material sagged and collected at his neck as he unwrapped the covered area.

"To watch the soul leave its human vessel is my one and only purpose in this life. Doing so completes me. Thrills me…" The final strand sagged and the material fell to the floor.

Skin vanished above the tip of Samuel's nose and revealed a bleached white skull beneath. Empty eye sockets stared back into Sebastian's eyes and as the contact remained, two silver points formed neared the center of the black depths. A smile framed the Archangel's mouth and hostility rolled off of him as he reached up to run a hand through Sebastian's hair.

"Each time that little brat neared his demise, he would be yanked from my grasp each and every time." Samuel tightened his grip and yanked Sebastian close to him, his smile fading "I had plans for the late Earl Phantomhive, child of Cain, and yet he still lives. Over and over this song and dance continues. There is nothing more irritating than interruptions… Am I right, Mammon?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips so his fangs wouldn't emerge. He needed this Archangel alive regardless of how much Samuel boiled his blood and annoyed him, so instead he took a moment to collect himself.

"The boy was mine since the day I branded him with my mark, Angel" he reached up and wrapped his black polished fingers around Samuel's wrist, tilting his head into the Archangel's hand. "You have only but yourself to blame for chasing that which was never yours to begin with."

It was quite shocking when the skull shifted as the eyes flared in anger. Samuel's lips twitched to snap back, but dark mist began to pour between them.

"Gentlemen, please. Lets save this arguement for a later date, and then perhaps you could even argue about a more important matter."

Samuel's hand fell away and Sebastian released him, both turning to look at Cain approaching. Samuel barked a laugh and shook his head.

"Still you only rely on your darkness, Cain. So dull it makes you…" Samuel kneeled and collected the discarded linen, starting to wrap it around his head once more. After the third rotation, he paused as he withdrew air, sounding excited.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

"Why is it…" Cain growled as he walked along the side of his son "that time and time again, it is I who must take the fall for your selfish actions?"

Sebastian attempted for the sixth time that evening to wipe the grin off his face, but much like if frozen, his smile lines remained.

"I believe the humanistic term to what you are experiencing is called "Karma"." His eyes shifted and ran over the tool in his father's hands, a chuckle escaping him yet again. "However, perhaps this is for the best. You can broaden your horizons…"

"Silence, Mammon, or you'll be the first I test this ridiculous tool on." As they passed through the halls candles sparked to life along either sides of the hallways of Sebastian's estate. Evening had come and with it, Ciel would be rising. It had been a little over an hour since nightfall and he felt his legs move unnaturally fast towards the room he had deposited the boy in earlier that day. The two demons rounded the corner and with quick hands, Sebastian opened and swung the door open and took a step inside.

"Ciel, are you awake-" Sebastian stopped abruptly when he noticed the bed the boy had been sleeping on was vacant. He scanned the room, looking for any signs of struggle, but found none. However, he did find a piece of parchment on a small table towards the bed's edge. Several steps later, Sebastian was reading the message.

"Sebastian,

You were late and I was bored.

Regards,

Ciel Phantomhive."

The paper exploded into flame as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come on, we must be going." Cain entered the room and looked around. "Where's the brat?"

"The brat…" Sebastian growled and crunched the letter as ashes sprinkled from his fingers. "Appears to have left."

"Left?" Cain's head almost tilted, confusion apparent on his face "left where?"

The room became darker as all the candles blew out and with a rumble, the ground beneath Sebastian's feet cracked.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Oh is that you my lord?" Yana's figure filled the doorway and she gave a small bow. "I didn't know you both were here already. Then again, Nero aight here to let me know if anyones at the gates."

Red glowing eyes focus on the demoness and she falters back a few steps.

"And where is Nero… Yana?" Sebastian purred, his skin turning dark as shadows caressed his skin. Clicking of sharp heels scraped the ground as he approached the back pedalling woman.

"Nero?! You d-don't know?! Ciel said he left you a note?!" Yana blubbered, about to flee.

Sharp razors lined his mouth as it spread in a grin "oh, I found the note… Perhaps you can be more useful before I question your loyalty."

"I believe the boy said something about some town and meet someone there… I'm not sure. They didn't explain much and Nero was following him around like a shadow, which I found odd, but I guessed you ordered him too?"

Cain smirked and put on arm on his son's shoulder "such a disobedient pet you have."

"I will have to purchase him a collar." Sebastian snarled and collected his cloak of darkness, preparing to leap back to earth. "Cain, go and meet with the others. I will track him down."

"We shall be waiting in the sands of time, don't dawdle." Cain chuckled and brought a hand around him, collecting his own respective darkness.

"If Ciel didn't want to be found, he wouldn't of taken Nero. I will find him and return at once. However…" He grinned at his father as his portal finished manifesting. "It may take some time to find the appropriate style of collar for him, so I do apologize in advance if I am late by a few minutes."

Cain rolled his eyes turning to his own exit "if you see a lavender one, grab it as well."

Both portals dissipated a few seconds after each demon vanished behind both and Yana slunk to the floor, sighing.

"I miss Lily."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21, Meet and Greet

**Back at last. Work has been hell, had inventory and I haven't had any time to think about anything outside the realm of health and beauty 9-9**

 **I broke this chapter up, since its like two halves anyway.**

 **Hope you all are fantastic, and enjoy!**

* * *

"How did I know?" Sebastian growled, stepping up into the city he had vacated only days ago. Never had he paid much mind to the small town, but now it was almost a hot spot for him.

"This town is grating at my nerves." With a quick crack of his neck, the demon stepped forward following the duel prints of his wandering lover and negligent subject. He dodged townsfolk as they ran through the streets, oblivious to his person, and paraded around like there was no tomorrow. A smile lined his lips as a thought occurred to him. This had been a town plagued with fear, and now the people skipped around in merriment. Such simple creatures humans, how they ceased to lose his fancy.

He rounded a corner and felt his fading irritation rise once more as he sensed Nero's aura within a pub, an all too familiar pub. Dark gloved fingers brushed the wooden door and pushed them open, revealing a well lit establishment within. It was quite busy today. Barmaids bustled and ran from table to table, smiling and taking in their customer's needs. A group of gamblers sat towards the back, barking in laughter as one of the men cursed his frustration, claiming his mates had cheated. Another group of patrons sang as a man with a lute played a merry tune, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the group standing next to the rear exit.

Ciel sat at one of the tables, smiling of all things, and was engaging another man Sebastian had suspected was the true reason his lover had come here in the first place. Nero stood behind the boy with an expression of impatient desperation. Sebastian grinned, he couldn't help it, Nero's discomfort amused him greatly. He straightened his jacket and moved to walk across the pub, but was stopped by a curvy barmaid.

"Ello Sir! What can I do you for?!" She chimed, her voice loud enough to be heard over the noisy drunkards. The woman leaned into him, giving him a obvious once over. He took a step back and offered her a polite smile.

"I have come to meet with some of my friends, please pay me no mind."

"Like that is possible!" She smiled and nudged him with her outstretched elbow and the demon laughed, moving to step around her.

"If you will excuse me…"

"What's the rush now?! You don't look the type to be shy-"

"He isn't shy, nor is he interested, madam." A voice from behind spoke and the pair looked back, and then down. Ciel stood there, looking irritated.

"Now if you'll excuse us, he happens to be late." Ciel reached out and grabbed the demon's wrist and pulled him over to the table. Sebastian offered the woman a nod and walked after the boy.

"I believe I missed my invitation to your little rendezvous."

"I wrote a note."

"You would call such a limited letter a note?"

"Yes, but you found me no?" Ciel glanced back and smirked, "I only wrote the note so your subjects would quit pestering me."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he snatched the boy's wrist, pulling him back "surely you could have waited for me to return."

Ciel glared at the conduct and broke the hold at his wrist "and I am sure you are aware when it is I awake from my rest." The two's eyes met and they glared at one another. They would of continued this endless battle, but Nero broke them from their concentration.

"My lord, I apologize for taking him into town, I had no other choice."

Sebastian dragged his eyes up to give Nero an equally annoyed look "No other choice? Whatever do you mean?"

Nero cast his gaze away, looking towards the ground "the boy is vampire, I did not wish to get bit."

Sebastian's eyes moved back to the boy and he lifted an eyebrow in question, however it was wasted, as Ciel was picking at his nails in boredom.

"I see, well, Ciel. I can assume why you are here, but perhaps you could tell me anyway." Sebastian looked up at the man still sitting in the booth. The man chewed on a toothpick and when their eyes met, the corners of his mouth perked up.

"He came to see me of course. Sounds like you got some serious shit going on, mate."

"Kincade, good evening" he nodded at the man in greeting "and yes, things have be relatively difficult as of late, so you must understand how crucial it is that we take our leave immediately and not waste time here on earth." His eyes moved to glare at Ciel, but yet again his actions went unnoticed as Ciel was now picking at his collar, attempting to fix the tie there. The demon's eye twitched and he reached out to smack the boy's hands away and fixed it himself.

"I could of gotten it." Ciel mumbled, but he looked up so his neck and chin wouldn't be in the way.

"You frustrate me."

"Oh? Do I?" Was it just Sebastian, or did the boy sound pleased?

"The boy has asked me for my help, and I intend to do so, but I do have some requirements-"

"Your assistance will not be necessary, we have all the help we need." Sebastian beamed at the monster hunter and then pushed Ciel away, headed to the door. The boy looked up at him, irritated but allowed the pushing.

"He could be useful, I don't waste my time with simpletons."

"I do not care."

Ciel scoffed, his eyes widening in shock "You don't care?!"

"No, I do not. I do not wish for his help, nor is it needed. Now be a good lad and get the door, we are leaving."

Ciel, at a complete loss on how to handle the situation grabs the door and opens it. He blinks, realizing what he just did, and slams the door in Sebastian's face before he could depart.

"We are hiring him."

Sebastian's eyes began to glow and small whisks of shadow curled off his coat. "Ciel."

"Sebastian" Ciel countered, glaring back with his metallic eyes. The normal flat irises became liquid silver as he pointed at Kincade. "He knows of the void, therefore we are hiring him."

A sigh escaped the demon's throat as he knew the look, tone and posture the boy had about him. Ciel wasn't backing down from this and he didn't have time to argue about it, so then plan B it was.

"Kincade, what are you demanding from him?" he transfers his glare to the already approaching man.

"My usual pay of course, but I have a specific request for you, demon."

"Oh?" His voice spoke of amusement, but his expression denied all sense of it.

"Yes, you are to keep whatever demon I spared with in that cave the other day at bay."

A smile at last touched Sebastian's lips and he chuckled "you needn't worry about that. That particular demon has quite the disadvantage as of late."

"Disadvantage? Your father?" Ciel asks, the glare falling from his features. It was soon replaced by genuine amusement. "This I must see."

"That ancient is your father? Christ, no wonder the sight of you makes me sick."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual" Sebastian grinned and looked to Ciel "may we go now? Or perhaps there are other errands you need not run whilst there is an investigation underway."

"There is one, but I shall have you assist me with that later this evening. We may leave."

 _Such a snot._ Sebastian thought, brushing his bangs back. He glanced at Kincade, then at Nero.

"Nero, escort the man back to my father's estate so we may…" Sebastian's words trailed off and his expression became flat.

"My father is an idiot."

"I am aware. What is it this time?" Ciel moved over and looked up at Sebastian in curiousity.

"I haven't the faintest idea on how to travel to the Sands of Time." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pressure that built there before he looked down at the boy. Silver eyes gazed up at him from beneath Ciel's long dark bangs, and without thought he brushed the hair away so he could look into them better. "Whatever shall we do?"

Ciel grins and leans into Sebastian, looking over at the two other men, who were completely lost at this point.

"What shall we do indeed…"

"This is not what I had in mind." Ciel griped, standing close to Sebastian as they approached the ever familiar gates of Cain's residence in hell. The terrors that usually stood guard at the overly large gates were no longer there, but it was Karma, the demoness from before, that greeted them. Well, he believed it was a greeting.

The woman looked up and scanned them with what Sebastian thought were hopeful eyes, but after a few seconds, her exuberance died. She promptly walked over and leaned on one of the posts and glowered up at the group.

"What do you all want?"

Sebastian's eyebrows lifted at the complete one eighty the woman had shifted and smirked.

"Is your master home?"

"I thought he was with you" she grumbled as she brought her fingers up to her hair. She began braiding the strands and sauntered over to the raven haired demon. "Now what has happened to my lord?"

"He is taking care of some business. I was told to come here and await his return."

"Oh!" She looks up then, smiling "why didn't you just say so, come in come in!"

"That was quite the mood swing." Ciel murmured and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as the rainbow haired demoness opened the gates for them. The ancient steel groaned as the mechanisms parted and created an opening. The group followed her up the long pathway that led to his father's estate.

Sebastian couldn't help but notice small differences in his father's landscape along the way. It had remained the same all his years of growing up and never had he thought the elder would change it. What was once just plain dark stone as a pathway was now decorated by large obsidian statues. They were of people, but before he could analyze any of them, a voice from behind spoke up.

"Lords of hell really do have too much time on their hands…"

"Perhaps, but there is one thing for certain…" Sebastian looked over his shoulder and grinned "you are truly inhuman."

Kincade gave Sebastian a glare before glancing up at the statues as well.

"Truly terrifying, you lot. Next time I see a demon in town I'll be sure to ask them to redecorate my cabin."

"So you live in a cabin, how suiting. I suppose it must be quite easy for a man with your capabilities to live such a distance from town." Sebastian recalled the large wings the man had. He had been convinced the man was an angel of some sort, but if he were, he couldn't be there. He couldn't glare at him like he was doing at that moment, nor would he be able to reach out and touch a statue.

"This one's a beaut."

Sebastian shook his head, at a loss for what the man was and he moved to look at the statue with Kincade. However when he looked up, he looked away once again. Emotions swelled inside him, emotions he now was all too aware of since meeting his pint sized lover. Anger, love, sorrow, they all fought for a way to his forefront and he bit the inside of his cheek, knowing sometime he would have to come to terms with _her_ absence. When a hand touched his arm, he looked back at Ciel, who was reaching out to touch the statue as well.

"It's Rivalee…"

With her name being said, Sebastian looked back up at the woman in stone. The details were exact, chiseled with fine detail and he could feel thorns curling around his heart. His hand moved of its own accord and touched the material almost with hesitation, a part of him fearing what the art had been constructed out of. Relief filled him as he realized in fact the statue was made with stone and not a cast. It was then that another realization occurred to him, and with it a memory came.

" _Can you see with those eyes you have been birthed with?" Cain loomed over the small form of a boy sitting at a table. The elder's his hair was tied back with a bit of lace and he appeared frustrated. He slammed his hand down and pointed to the illustration before the child._

" _Surely I don't have three eyes, Mammon."_

 _A giggle sounded and the elder glared over at the small girl sitting across from Mammon._

" _Hush Rivalee. Do not encourage such disrespectful behaviour."_

 _The girl's eyes widened and she sucked in her lips, nodding fiercely. However, when he looked back to his son she made a face at Cain, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Mammon bit his lip, and looked up at his father, his courage returning to him._

" _My apologies father, but when your temper flares, the wrinkles in your skin at your brow resembles a third eye."_

 _The paper ignited and turned to ash as Cain leaned into his son, his eyes glowing ember red._

" _If you will not take drawing serious, then I have a different artistic outlet for you, you little wretch."_

 _Cain grinned as he set a chisel before the boy and chuckled as Mammon's bravado died._

" _Shall we see how long it takes this time for your hands to heal?"_

Sebastian's hand brushed the stone and with a painful sigh, he chuckled. The stone was chiseled to perfection and he only knew of one with such skill. His father had painstakingly made this statue, taking care that each curve and wrinkle in the clothes were exact and perfect. He felt sorrow grip at his throat as his eyes forced their way up to her face. She was smiling, as she always was, and as his eyes met hers his eyes widened.

Two large glittering emeralds served as her eyes, and as he reached up to brush them he was shocked to find them warm. Just like she had been.

"Cain made this… Didn't he?" Ciel asked, his voice low.

Sebastian nodded, as he couldn't form words. He was unable to speak, the pain in his throat suffocating. Ciel moved beside him and leaned into him.

"He has done well."

"I thought you wanted to come inside, not stand here petting a statue. If they are going to be this distracting, then I will have to move them back inside." Karma crossed her arms, raising her voice as she stood quite the distance from them so they could hear her. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the large building.

"There are the doors. Just go in when you're done gawking at the statues. I must return to my post." With a blur of color, the woman was gone.

"...that is one of your father's servants?"

Sebastian nods again, trailing his fingers down the statue's cheeks, still in awe of the likeness.

"He must be thrilled" sarcasm dripped from the boy's words and he brought a hand up to force the demon to look at him.

"I will help you steal this, if you would like."

His stone mask melts at the gesture and he smiles, the pressure at his throat lessening.

"Thank you."

Ciel nodded and pushed Sebastian away from the statue towards the estate.

"Let's go inside, I don't much care for remaining outside here…"

The group moves to the doors and enters the mansion without further interruption.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, keeps me writing!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


End file.
